Alekhine's Gun: A Sarek and Amanda Story
by LadyFangs
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight. In fact, when she first met him, she couldn't stand him. Spock's Parents. How they got together is the same in any universe.
1. Prologue

**Alekhine's Gun: A Sarek and Amanda Story  
Prologue  
**

**Six years ago…**

The large doors to the citadel swung open with such force that the booming sound echoed down the stone corridor.

The staff scattered.

Heavy footsteps moved briskly down the hall- their owner in a temper no one wanted to bear witness to.

Stepping out into the hot midday sun, the Vulcan brooded.

Though it was unbecoming- and not something their kind would readily admit to- his emotional state was anything but placid. And the great Mount Tarhana reflected his mood, the ground rumbling and quaking slightly as the mountain they were currently on began to come alive with the heat of Vulcan.

He was angry and making no attempt to employ any kind of emotional control.

Tall and dark, his countenance matched his mood.

"Kroykah!"

The commandment came from behind him in a tone that caused him to paused in his tracks. Slowly, he turned to face her. Only the twitch in his jaw alerted her to the danger.

She walked swiftly towards him, the silken fabric of her robe billowing behind her.

He remained still, hands clenching and un-clenching behind his back.

He refused to meet the gaze that bore into him.

"I know thee are in pain. But she is dead to us now, Sarek._ He_ is dead."

The words fell upon him, and what remained of his emotional walls crumbled like the desert sands upon which he walked.

"Why, T'Pau? Why has she forsaken me? She stole him from me! She took him! My son! My son…"

The matriarch watched her eldest son grieve for the child he would never see. And though inwardly she grieved with him, her own face remained calm.

"It is done, Sarek. T'Rea is dead to us now. And the child Sybok is V'tosh'katur. He is not your son. You must start anew."

Nearby, the first explosions of Tarhana could be heard, dark plumes blacking the red skies around them as the ash began to fall.

**Now**

Sarek stood before the Council. Although his face was calm, inwardly he seethed. His hands trembled under his heavy Vulcan robes, but the mask of logic he wore betrayed nothing. Finally, the council stopped long enough to ask the question…

"It was logical." Was his only reply. With a bow, Sarek turned and left the council chambers to attend to T'Pau.

Facing the Council, although most unpleasant, was infinitely more tolerable than dealing with his mother. Sarek felt her indignation long before he saw her physical countenance. Indeed, this should prove most interesting…

"_Sarek!" _His name came out as a hiss laced in a low grumble as it echoed through the halls of the citadel, carrying so much weight that was dark and choking. It hit Sarek's mental shields like a cloud of the thickest black, engulfing him. The hair on the nape of his neck stood on end, and violent emotions- not his own- coursed through his body. He stepped forward into the long hall.

"_A human."_ T'Pau spat the word as if the woman in question were chattel. No. Worse, for even on Vulcan, chattel could be redeemed. This was an abomination.

"_Sarek_."

T'Pau had quickly gotten control of herself as she faced her son. Sarek stood stoically before her, tall, proud. Uncompromising. The attendees had long since departed the hall. No one wanted to be near the two of them.

_I have taught him well_, T'Pau mused to herself as her steely eyes evaluated her son. His posture was straight. His gaze upon her- defiant, unapologetic and daring.

This was her offspring. Bred from the purest of Vulcan. The House of Surak. A direct descendant- a Prince. She knew well the male-child's temperament, so much like her own and quick to passion. Emotional control had always been a challenge for him. The lesser of their race would have quickly succumbed to the tempest now brewing between parent and progeny. But they were not the average Vulcan. They were different. Their emotions did not destroy them, but the effort it took to chain them was immense. They were stronger, physically and mentally. Their ancestry had seen to that.

Dark, discerning eyes met familiar ones as she looked upon his face. She knew he would not back down. And so it was that she issued her final words to him- for there was nothing more to be said.

"You are first-born. You have been sealed. Therefore I cannot deny your birthright. But _she _cannot be one of us. She will _not _be. You can keep her, but do not disgrace yourself with that human in our presence. She is chattel. No more. No less. Leave me."

Without a word, Sarek turned and strode out of the great hall- the only outward sign of anger the sound of his feet on the stone floor reverberating around the expansive walls.

T'Pau turned in the opposite direction, moving swiftly through the hall, her robes billowing behind her. Though she was angry at her son, she did not show it.

This simply would not do. She worried more so for her child's sake than the human's. This girl was weak. She would not survive. But there was nothing she could do- they were bonded.

_Kaiidth_- _What is, is_. She would have to wait- and pray he did not die in the flames. For the human could not possibly survive.

With a pang in her chest, the matriarch settled down in the solace of her meditation chamber. The incense slowly filled her nostrils as the spark cast into the firepot began to cast a warm glow about the room.

He had already lost so much. She did not believe his psyche could sustain yet another blow. But it was not her choice. And_,_ for she firmly believed this was a matter of _when_ and not _if_, this loss occurred, she must be prepared to act.

Her progeny or not, her station required decisions. Logic often ran counter to one's emotions.

She would not back down from her position.

* * *

_Author's Note: This marks my return back to the 2009 AU. I've been playing in the TOS world for a while. And NO, this isn't your average love story. I look forward to hearing from you all. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Alekhine's Gun: A chess move in which a queen backs up two rooks on the same file. This can lead to massive damage to the opponent, and is usually a prelude to the final assault._

_For now, updates will be once a week on Mondays. I've only gotten six chapters completed. If you like it, let me know. If you hate it, do the same.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 1**

**The Recent Past**

"Drew, I'm still working! Do you have anything better to do other than annoy me?" Amanda Grayson said with a smile as she looked upon the young man in front of her.

Drew Perrymore was her graduate assistant- a role she knew he cherished. It wasn't every day one was able to get close to the famous Amanda Grayson- the most controversial historian this side of the galaxy. Ever since she'd published her seminal thesis, "The Misunderstood Vulcan," last year, she'd had calls and invitations from different federation and civilian councils throughout the quadrant. Apparently, she'd also managed to ruffle some Vulcan logic too when she presented her work at the Interspacial Association of Linguists and Cultural Anthropologists last year.

_Has it really been only a year_? She mused silently to herself as she once again faced her desk and continued scribbling on her Padd. In such a short amount of time, she'd gone from being just one of many Assistant professors at Berkeley, to having her name and likeness splattered across the galaxy.

She sighed heavily as she signed off on yet another request to be interviewed and politely began working on a rejection of another.

She had students now. Classes to teach. Her thesis had helped her upgrade to a full professorship and tenure. Both came with the added bonus of grad students. And a very generous bonus and travel allowance. She was now busier than she'd ever been.

But unlike most professors who tended to delegate their teaching responsibilities to their graduate students to work on their next publications, she was a hands-on person.

Amanda genuinely enjoyed teaching. She loved spreading knowledge and challenging common-held beliefs. She was anti-status quo.

Which is why she was now here. In her office. In front of her cluttered desk. Sifting through what was quite literally a mound of formal invitations and an even larger amount of requests via phone and PADD. Drew was great in that he helped keep everything straight.

There was a pile of rejections, a pile of tentative acceptances, and another stack of confirmed requests- all ready to be sent back out. And that was not even including the amount of student PADDs waiting to be graded and critiqued.

She swore mentally.

Sure, she'd planned this. Even as a child it had always been her goal to become a teacher- to seek out new knowledge and spread it to the cosmos; to educate and enlighten a younger generation. To search for meaning in things and places that others simply took for granted.

Yet in all that dreaming, she'd never in a million years believed herself to be here. Stuck behind a damn desk.

At 25 she'd achieved far more than she had ever set out to do.

Amanda looked up at her assistant. Drew Perry more was young, handsome and playful. He was a sweet man with a generous spirit, and incredibly intelligent. And even though he was her age, different life experiences and occupational goals made a non-existent age variable expand into something insurmountable.

Suddenly, looking up at his smiling face, Amanda felt…old.

"C'Mon, Mandy. Come to lunch. You can finish those requests later. You need to eat and as your loyal assistant I offer to treat. Feed the boss, so the boss can continue to feed me," he laughed.

And she smiled once again- sharp eyes glancing over at the clock on the wall.

It too was old- no, correction. It was a precious 19th century _artifact_. The brass hands holding time as easily now as it did 400 years ago.

The second hand gave a tick- as if granting silent approval of Drew's request for food. Her stomach rumbled, effectively silencing any protests she may have wanted to drum up.

"Very well," she replied, turning her attention back to the PADD in front of her.

Her sharp eyes quickly skimmed the contents in front of her. Her mouth curved into a small frown of concentration and a single eye brow rose in incredulity as she read the message.

It was quick and to the point, only a couple of lines:

_Dr. Grayson:_

_The Vulcan Embassy requests your presence at 0900 hours on Stardate 2230.4. Please verify if you will be able to attend, or another date will be scheduled for you._

_Sakketh_

_Aide to Ambassador S'chn T'Gai Sarek_

_Vulcan Representative to Earth  
_

Drew had already thrown on his jacket and was now holding the office door open.

"Dr. Grayson? Are you coming?" he called from the hallway. Quickly she shut down her terminal. She rose from her station and accepted the jacket Drew offered her.

Her stomach rumbled again- this time much louder and Drew laughed. She smiled as they began walking down the stairs to exit the building.

She must have really been hungry. And as soon as the crisp spring air hit her face, she gathered her jacket closer- the temptation of a hot soup and sandwich suddenly jumping into the forefront of her mind.

Food now. The letter could wait for further examination later.

**II**

**Vulcan Embassy**

**San Francisco, Earth**

Sarek sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. This was not going as he had planned. It should have been a simple task, but dealing with illogical humans was seldom simple- and more often than not, tedious.

As he gazed at the numbers on his screen, he wondered to himself how such a species had not managed to drive itself to extinction.

As Vulcan Ambassador to both Earth and now the Federation, he had access to Earth's financial data- and the numbers were simply astounding.

The planet's spending was astronomical. They spent much more than what they had available and in less than- he did the calculations in his mind- twenty five of their years, the planet would be bankrupt. That placed him in an even more precarious position, because Earth's banker-Vulcan- held the majority of their debt.

This would be dangerous political ground to walk, he knew. But it was his position to alert the humans to the situation, though he had no doubt in his mind that Earth's leaders were well informed as to their financial position.

Still, he had his orders.

Just as he had access to Earth's financial statements, the Vulcan high council did too. His people had invested much into the planet in the 150 years since first contact, to help the Humans along. But they had left Earth to the Humans, not wanting to interfere.

But now that time was now over. The planet's finances were in such a state of disarray that it threatened to cause irreparable harm to Vulcan. The Council- and its high leader, T'Pau- would not stand for this.

There was talk of withdrawing all resources from Earth, which would cripple the planet both economically and politically. It would also weaken the Federation.

Such a thing was both logical and illogical at the same time, and the issue was beginning to split the high council into those in favor of withdrawal, and those who were for reconciliation.

But it seemed, in the old human phrase, "show not tell," that the humans needed to be shown the direness of their situation. After years of warnings, his people's patience for the Terrans to get their financial "house" in order had gone unheeded.

And it had placed Sarek in the middle of what was quickly becoming a very tenuous situation.

His ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps and he opened his eyes in time to see his top aide, Sakketh, enter his office.

"Osu." Sakketh bowed before him and he gave a small nod of acknowledgment for him to begin speaking.

"The last of the invitations have been sent out as you have requested. We are currently awaiting a response to the queries."

"Very well. Your work is commendable. Please notify me as the responses come in."

The young vulcan turned and exited the office, closing the tall, solid oak doors behind him.

Sarek turned his attention back to his desk and, after keying in a few commands on his PADD, refocused his attention on a different, though still important, topic.

The annual Federation Conference of Scientists was approaching, and it was Vulcan's year to plan and organize.

Though his logical mind could not fathom the idea of favoritism, it was a thing that appealed to his scientific mind. The conference highlighted the various fields of study in which new discoveries and theories had been made and postulated.

A young human female had been especially provocative this year. He had read her file, and at the age of 24- young even for a human- she had achieved far more than several of her contemporaries. And her dissertation on Vulcan culture- while having several inaccuracies- was a far more accurate treatise on the Vulcan way of life than had ever been presented before.

It had managed to shake up the both the Vulcan high council and his mother.

His people had remained silent on its merit. And they would continue to do so. But they could not ignore the interest it had garnered. It would be illogical to ignore the human's work, as it had earned a great deal of interest, both scientific and political, from across the galaxy.

Scrolling down, he began to examine the invitations one by one. There were certainly numerous topics of interest.

It was to take place at the end of the month, and he was sure that all those invited would attend. It was considered a great honor to be able to present at such an event, and an even greater one when it was Vulcan- renown throughout the quadrant for their dedication to the sciences- that was hosting.

Surely no one would turn down such an opportunity.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Thanks to Aphrodite420 for pulling beta duty. Enjoy folks. This is the start of the Sarek established in "The Prince" verse._

* * *

**Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 2**

"**You did WHAT?!?!"**

Amanda winced as the sound of human indignation hit her ears. She loved John. She really did. But sometimes, he was a bit too melodramatic for her taste.

Dr. John Templeton was her mentor and current head of the Berkeley Department of Anthropology. She was in for her monthly department meeting, and right now, in addition to Templeton's, every other mouth around the room had hit the floor.

All she saw were teeth, eyeballs and tongue from her colleagues.

She sighed and leaned back in the chair, rubbing her temples and bracing herself for the onslaught of comments about to be directed her way.

Sure enough, like clockwork, they came.

"Dr. Grayson, are you crazy?"

"You turned them down?"

"Do you know how big an opportunity this is?!"

The group burst into chatter all at once, decorum temporarily forgotten.

Finally, the noise died down and everyone looked to her to speak. She answered each inquiry with her own brand of humor.

"No, _Marcus,_ I am not crazy. Yes, Dr. _Nwebe,_ I did turn them down, and yes, _John,_ I do know how big an opportunity this is," she answered dryly.

A round of subdued laughter broke through the incredulity of moments before.

Later on, after running through everyone's schedules for the upcoming semester, and after the meeting had broken up, Dr. Templeton pulled her aside.

"Amanda, I wish you'd reconsider the invitation. You know how important that conference is. The Vulcans don't just invite anyone- and it would be a big boon for your career."

"John, I've presented all over the place already. It's not like what I'd give them there is anything new. And besides, I actually _want_ to be the person in the classroom teaching- doing my JOB. How can I teach these kids if I'm off tromping the galaxy to whomever calls? I'm a teacher first and foremost. Not an attention-whore. And I've had my fill of it this past year. I just want to work on something new," she replied.

"I understand that, Amanda. Really, I do…and trust, your academic celebrity hasn't died down yet. I just thought you'd be a little more willing to capitalize on it," he said with an exaggerated sigh of resignation.

She laughed.

"Normally you hate these conferences as much as I do. The only reason you want me to go is because _you_ want to go, too."

"Ah, you got me," he replied, throwing up his hands in defeat, a smile forming across his austere features. "But if you deem it unnecessary, then so be it."

"Thanks, John," she replied, rising up from where they had been sitting at the wide conference table.

"You're welcome, Amanda," he called, still chuckling behind her retreating back. Before she left the room, she heard him muttering to himself.

"Those Vulcans are going to shit a brick at this one."

She laughed aloud as she walked back down the hall to her office.

**II**

Sarek stood by the window in his office, hands clasped firmly behind his back as he looked over the city. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a series of muted purples, oranges and blues across the rapidly fading sky.

It was at hours like these when Earth most resembled Vulcan- at least in one physical regard. The two planets shared a resplendent sunset.

Politically however, they were miles apart, and Sarek was in a foul temper.

Again he had gone before Earth's government and again he had endured one empty promise after another from the planet's leaders about getting their finances in order.

Did the humans believe him in jest? His patience was wearing thin.

The High Council was demanding resolution to this stalemate and yet the Terrans continued on as if nothing were amiss. Trying to keep the council at bay while he worked out a budget agreement with the Earthlings was proving to be a massive undertaking- one that stretched the limits of his own tenuous infuriated his Vulcan sensibilities. But he refused to allow his own increasing frustration to show.

His musings were cut short, however, by the chime of the office door.

"Enter," he commanded, still not turning from his position by the windows.

It was his assistant, Vulcan stepped forward into the study.

Though he was every inch a Vulcan, Sakketh was young,and therefore suffered from the insecurities of youth. And right now, he had failed the Ambassador. He was not looking forward to telling Sarek about the single denial he had received.

He cautiously stepped forward into the he had been in here numerous times, it never failed to be a more than intimidating experience.

Sarek's study was massive. Heavy, dark molding adorned the high ceiling. The colors were muted reds and browns. The desk was carved of the blackest of Vulcan volcanic rock, and sat like a sentry against a backdrop of volumes upon volumes of ancient texts.

Around the room, carved stone Vulcan warriors stood sentinel, their blades freshly sharpened and gleaming, and every bit as deadly. Sakketh knew his Master was well-versed in the warrior arts. He was also well aware that Sarek trained with the lirpas nearly every single day.

The Vulcan in question was currently standing near the giant windows, half draped in the silhouette of the setting visual was…disconcerting.

Sakketh bowed as Sarek stepped forward into the dim light of the room.

"Osu," he said in greeting.

Sarek stood, waiting, hands tucked firmly behind his back, face expressionless.

The young Vulcan started, his own voice calm despite his nervousness. Such a display of emotion would be considered unseemly.

"We have received confirmation on all requested delegates to the conference, except one. Dr. Amanda Grayson has declined."

A silence filled the room as Sakketh awaited further stood as still as a statue, the only evidence of his displeasure the slow raising of one elegantly arched eyebrow.

Cold, dark eyes met his own and Sakketh hurried to continue.

"Of course…she can be contacted again. It is possible she has misunderstood the nature of the invitation. I will go visit her personally, Osu," he said, this time his nervousness coming through in his tone.

Sakketh was of a lower house, and working at the side of the esteemed ambassador was sure to grant him a higher place in their society. He did not want to fail in even the most seemingly meaningless of tasks.

"Very well, Sakketh," Sarek replied as he once again turned to the window. "You are dismissed."

Sakketh wasted no time. He would get Dr. Grayson. Surely this was a mistake,for no one denied such a prestigious invitation. Especially one personally delivered by the Ambassador's office.

**III**

"…and now cultural anthropologists believe there was a cataclysmic event that propelled man back into the Dark Ages- and pressed the reset button on human evolution."

Amanda Grayson stood at the bottom of the theatre-styled classroom, rows upon rows of students surrounding her in a semi-circle,each one filled with a student. All eyes steadied intensely on her. There were no sounds except the quiet beeps and clicks of PADDs as students either wrote down notes or recorded her lecture.

She inhaled. _Ah_… _the smell of knowledge in the morning._

It was in moments like these when she knew she had their undivided attention- and interest- that she absolutely loved being a professor.

Her lecture was soon interrupted by the chime of the bell signaling the end of class. And just like that, the reverie was broken and the room suddenly got very, very noisy.

Amanda found herself surrounded by students, each talking over one another, asking question after question.

She held up a hand.

"Hold on! One at a time! I don't have a clone working here, it's just me!" She laughed. The students around her chuckled too and she answered their questions one by one.

When the last student left, Amanda gathered her own PADD and began walking out of the classroom and up the stairs to her office. She was halfway down the hall when she spotted her grad assistant, Drew, exiting.

"Drew!" she called to him and he turned.. He started running towards her.

"Dr. Grayson! I was just coming to get you!" Drew screeched to a breathless halt right in front her, his face awash in anxiety.

She was instantly alarmed.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Automatically, her mind began swirling with possibilities…had something happened to one of her family members? A friend?

Seeing her look of concern, Drew was quick to reassurance.

"No, Dr. Grayson. Nothing has happened. But…" Suddenly his face broke into a nervous grin and he cast a glance back to her office door. His voice dropped low as he fell in step beside her and they continued down the hall.

"You have a guest. A Vulcan guest."

"What?" Amanda stopped in her tracks. "You mean to tell me there's a Vulcan in my office? What does he want?"

Drew looked a bit ashamed.

"Honestly, Dr. Grayson, I didn't ask. But he's from the embassy. He said that much. And when I told him you were in class, he said he'd wait. So…he's waiting."

They had resumed walking and had now arrived at the office door. Amanda looked at Drew and handed him her PADD as he opened the door for her.

She stepped in one of the overstuffed chairs in her waiting room, was indeed a Vulcan.

Amanda eyed him as he stood to greet her.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

She noticed he wore the traditional ankle-length jackets that seemed to be the prevailing style among Vulcan males. His hair was cut in the usual bowl pattern, which reminded Amanda a lot of the style humans wore back in the mid-20th century.

He was on the tall side, yet even his heavy robes didn't completely hide a lanky form. She guessed he was still very young- though one couldn't quite tell with Vulcans. They developed normally, but had an extended period in which they didn't seem to age at all.

She guessed he must be just shy of adolescence.

And…she smiled.

It must have worked, because his entire demeanor seemed to relax at once. She saw his shoulders loosen, though his hands remained firmly clasped behind his back.

He had a sweet face, though emotionless. Yes. He was young.

"Dr. Grayson. I am Sakketh, aide to Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan."

Upon hearing his office, Amanda's smile disappeared as she went into her office, Sakketh following behind her as she shut the door.

"And to what do I owe the honor of this visit, Sakketh?" she asked, taking a seat behind her desk. The Vulcan remained standing.

"Two point four days ago you were sent an invitation to the annual Federation Conference of Scientists. However, there seems to have been an error in the correspondence we received from you. It was marked as a rejection of your attendance."

"Oh?" Amanda replied, feigning surprise. Sakketh did not get the sarcasm.

"Yes, Dr. Grayson. I am here to rectify the mistake. Do you have a specific date during the allocated time frame that you will be able to present?"

"I don't. And I am not." She replied calmly, her own keen eyes observing her guest.

Sakketh's dark eyes widened slightly and she saw his entire frame stiffen again.

"Excuse me, Dr. Grayson, but I do not quite understand the human forms of jest."

"I'm not joking, Sakketh," she replied, rising to her feet and moving towards the door. "I do thank the Vulcan delegation for the invitation, but I simply can't attend at this time."

Amanda opened the door and stood by it expectantly.

Sakketh understood the gesture and turned to leave. However, before exiting fully he turned, his young face once again schooled into calm. Amanda made note to record her observations of him at a later time.

"Dr. Grayson, I cannot change your mind, as your decision is yours alone. But on behalf of Vulcan, I implore you to reconsider your decision to not attend. I thank you for your time."

She nodded at him tersely as she walked him out and into the hall. She noticed Drew at his desk, trying hard not to be noticed eavesdropping and doing a terrible job of it.

Once the door had shut again, Drew sprang up from behind the desk.

"Dr. Grayson! You just turned down the Vulcans! Are you serious? You're not going to the conference!?"

The questions spewed forth unrestrained from Drew's mouth, just as they had days prior from her colleagues.

She waited calmly for his tirade to end. And then the final question. "Why"

"Drew, you know as well as I do that my schedule is booked. I'm teaching four classes a day, not to mention three conferences this month, NOT including the FCOS. Plus, you know I HATE presenting something I've done before and my current project is not yet finished. I would be going to the conference unprepared and incomplete. And that is NOT acceptable."

Drew shook his head.

"Dr. Grayson, you could present the same thing for the rest of your life and it would never get old, or tired or boring. And you'll be presenting your original thesis again at those other three conferences. So why is the original research okay for those and not for the FCOS?"

It was Amanda's turn to sigh

"Drew, I committed to those last year when my work was first published. They've been on my schedule for six months. And those are peer-reviewed. The FCOS is nothing but a media circus designed for the politicians of the Federation planets. All they do is listen and then spin our work for their own political gain. I work to spread knowledge, not bullshit. Book closed."

She heard him bite back a laugh at her expletive. Amanda rarely cussed,so when she did it was a sign that she was annoyed.

So much pressure was coming in for this damned conference. Hadn't she done enough? Presented enough? Surely it was completely unnecessary that she attend this. There was more recent research published. Surely the Vulcans could pull from _those_ scientists.

Amanda did not count herself among their number. She was an educator first and foremost. She'd stick out like a sore thumb in a room full of white coats.

Besides, she had papers to grade.


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thanks to Aphrodite420 for beta-duty. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed thus far. Thanks to those of you who have put this on alert or favorites. It is appreciated. _

**

* * *

Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 3**

Silek strolled leisurely down the halls of the embassy, nodding in acknowledgment at the many staff and assistants as he passed. They all bowed slightly in mutual recognition and continued about their tasks.

It was quiet. Not that he minded. His people were known to be rather reserved. Why speak when there was nothing to be said? Why waste movement when there was nothing to be gained?

Though others would often misinterpret their ways as standoffish and rude, Silek knew that was not a fair assessment of his people's motivations, nor their intent- save for one.

And that _one's_ office was where he was currently headed.

As Embassy Director, it was his charge to work directly with the public- to organize social events and be the "face" of Vulcan to the general population of Earth. He also acted as curator of the many ancient artifacts in the facility and coordinated the myriad of personnel on the grounds- from the maintenance crew on up to the numerous legal scholars, intelligence officers and security personnel. It was a massive group- and all at the beck and call of one.

Now, finally up on the top floor suite reserved for the Vulcan Ambassador, he could clearly feel the tension emanating from the staff around him.

As he rounded the corner they all nodded to him in acknowledgment, but looked away quickly and buried themselves in their work. In front of him were the large, heavy black th'laax doors. They were closed and sealed, which usually meant the Ambassador was in a meeting with someone. Silek knew there was currently no other dignitary on the grounds- so that meant…

He inwardly sighed to himself as he scanned the room for who was not at their post.

Ah. He spotted the empty desk immediately.

He stepped forward and knocked on the door. Not bothering to wait for admittance, he opened it and stepped forward into Ambassador Sarek's study.

As the doors swooshed closed behind him, he immediately spotted the Ambassador standing in the middle of the room. He was in his usual stance, hands clasped firmly behind his back. But his face was absolutely frozen, and his eyes were steely and cold- trained on the young Vulcan before him.

Silek stepped in immediately. He cast a glance at the young assistant before moving up to Sarek.

"Ambassador, we must discuss the impending conference."

Sarek's focus snapped back to his assistant and when he spoke, his voice was flat. No inflection, but Silek wasn't fooled.

"That is precisely what Sakketh and I were discussing. Ninety-nine percent of the invitations have been accepted, except for _one_."

His eyes darted back to the young Vulcan, who, standing in a similar stance, seemed to shrink under the probing gaze.

Silek suppressed an un-Vulcan sigh.

"Very well, Ambassador. You and I should begin making final arrangements. Sakketh." He turned so he could face the assistant directly. "You are dismissed until further notice."

Sakketh nodded in accord and exited the office. Silek felt for him. Sarek could be…difficult at times.

Once the doors had closed again, he dropped the pretense of formality.

"Sa-kai, why must you be so hard on young Sakketh? He is doing his best. That was uncalled for."

Sarek raised an eyebrow at him.

"If he is to work in this field, he must learn how to negotiate. I do not believe that my chastisement of him was undue."

"It was, and you know it. Now- what is really bothering you? Because I know that it is not Sakketh's inability to secure the last invitation. Your displeasure is projecting, which is why I have come."

Silek folded his arms over his chest and waited. It could take Sarek a while to discuss things, but he had lived over 60 years with his brother. He knew him well.

Finally, Sarek began to move, breaking the stiff, formal posture he had previously assumed as he began pacing the office.

"The high council is demanding resolution to this. I have yet to reach an agreement with the Terran government. They continue to say that they are "making an effort" but cannot seem to reach any kind of accord on a sound fiscal policy. They are also asking for additional funds- which the high council is refusing to provide. The multiple factions within Earth's governing system are in dis-accord, and the high council is as well. There is a schism occurring. T'Pau is working to mitigate it, but there are those on the council who would see to the immediate withdrawal of all of Vulcan's financial support and investments. As you well know, that would be crippling for Earth and the Federation as a whole. The Terrans understand this, and are exploiting it. I am.. at an impasse."

Sarek finally stopped pacing and stood facing his brother. Silek was silent a moment, before responding.

"I do not envy you your position, sa-kai. I am sure there are some humans who see the logic in your case for fiscal stability. They cannot possibly sustain the same habits they are currently engaged in."

He watched as Sarek's face darkened, a storm of emotions flicking across his face. His voice was hard when he spoke next.

"They are beginning to test the limits of my control. It is becoming increasingly difficult to meditate. I admit to being…not as favorably disposed to their kind as I previously was."

Silek frowned. The implications of Sarek's statement disturbed him on a myriad of levels…

The S'chn T'gai Clan was known for its violent temperment- and Sarek possessed one of the worst ones. It had taken him a long while to master control, and if it was faltering now, it could be…_unpleasant _for all involved.

He decided to change topics.

"Upon entering, you said 99-percent of the invitations were accepted. Sakketh was having difficulty securing the last. May I inquire as to the person who holds the final invitation?"

Sarek immediately followed course.

"Dr. Amanda Grayson. You recall her work on logic and emotion- it has been repeatedly brought up at all the scholastic conferences in the last year. However, according to Sakketh, Dr. Grayson claims that she is too "busy" to attend the Conference. You well know how the council feels about her work. However, it would be improper to not include her in the list- her lack of attendance would be perceived on Earth as a slight."

Silek nodded in agreement as Sarek continued, "And yet she refuses to come. Her refusal to attend would be perceived by some on the council as further evidence of human irrationality."

Silek smiled- to the obvious chagrin of his brother.

"Sarek, I shall go secure Dr. Grayson's invitation."

"Your human tendencies are not becoming," he retorted dryly.

"Perhaps- or perhaps those same 'tendencies" may be what get you your Dr. Grayson." He turned to walk out the door before pausing once again as he cast a final look at his face was once again schooled into its placid mask,his tone and posture once again formal.

"Ambassador, with your permission I will assume the task of finalizing the details of the conference."

Sarek, too, had slipped back into his formal self.

"Very well, Silek. Please see that everything is taken care of accordingly. Sakketh will be at your disposal."

Silek bowed his head in deference and acknowledgement as he opened the doors and left the study.

He now had another task: attain confirmation of attendance by Dr. Amanda Grayson. In the back of his mind, he worked to reinforce his brother's mental shields. Humans, he well knew, were often difficult and highly illogical. But their tendencies made them unique, though he knew Sarek did not hold the same view.

**II**

For the first time in a week, Amanda was alone in her office. It was Friday; Drew had the day off, and it was late. She was the only faculty member in the building.

She had to admit, the silence was more than a little welcome. It gave her room to think and focus.

From the staff meeting, to her unexpected Vulcan visitor a few days ago, it had been an… interesting week to say the least.

Now she sat in her office, casually reclining in the chair at her desk as she graded Padds. Her shoes lay abandoned under the chair, her feet propped up on the desk. She was currently bobbing her head and rocking her feet to the early 21st century music currently streaming through the office. It was some tune by an obscure artist she had recently discovered. A "disco stick"... she made a mental note to look up the reference later on.

So engrossed in her work was she that she failed to hear her comm chirp for entry.

And so when she caught sight of a movement at the office door and its accompanying silhouette—she was terrified.

Amanda saw a shadow fall across the doorway, and instantly her heart rate sped up and she began to panic._Be calm…be calm… _she chanted to herself asshe quickly moved to exit her chair.

It could be an intruder…or …maybe someone worse…

She kept her eyes on the door as she slowly brought one…now two feet down from their perch, trying to be as silent as possible…

The shadow under the door moved.

Amanda fell backwards in the chair, causing a loud crash as she hit the floor – the Padds that had previously been in her lap clattering loudly about her. She scurried under the desk,terrified,closing her eyes…

She heard the door open and an unfamiliar and slightly lilting voice call to her…

"Dr. Grayson?"

Heavy footsteps moved closer to the desk and once again she felt a presence ,she opened her eyes…and found herself staring at a set of large feet, encased in rich-looking boots…and the tail end of what appeared to be a long robe…

The feet moved and the figure above her came down. When Amanda blinked again, she was staring into the sexiest pair of chocolaty brown eyes she had ever seen, as well as a set of quite impressive pointed ears…

And suddenly, the face was gone and the desk seemed to lift itself into the air. She found an impressively tall Vulcan male looking down at her as she still cowered in the curled position that she hadn't moved from since slipping under the desk.

She rose quickly to her feet. Now angry- and more than a little embarrassed- she stared at the Vulcan in front of her who held her heavy desk as if it were weightless.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" she demanded, eying him hard.

Now that she was looking at him from a more equal level, she noticed more about him. For one, he was extremely tall- hitting the high end of the six-foot range- and she only came to the middle of his chest. Secondly, unlike Sakketh, his robes were much more formal and seemed to be made of a more expensive and quite luminous fabric of a deep, dark rich blue and teal green woven into a black background. The robe itself had a high collar and was fitted, outlining a long, lean frame.

Amanda found herself admiring the wide set of his shoulders and chest, and the way his neck curved into a strong jaw and squared chin, and a wide, full mouth…

And those eyes…

She mentally shook herself. _Get a hold of yourself, Grayson._

"And would you _please _put my desk down?" she barked.

The Vulcan obediently placed her desk back down to the side and drew his hands behind his back. Although his face was still, it revealed none of the hardness or uncertainty that Sakketh's had.

She could tell he was older, and by his appearance, obviously much higher up on the totem pole.

Finally, he spoke.

"You are Dr. Grayson, I presume?"

"That's what people call me."

"I am Silek, Director of the Vulcan Embassy."

_So, they went for the big fish. _"I have already told you that I won't be attending the conference. I believe I have made myself clear on the subject," Amanda cut him off.

"Indeed you have, Dr. Grayson, and perhaps it was not best to send our assistant. Therefore I have come to appeal to you personally. As a representative of Vulcan and her people, it would be our honor and privilege to have you attend and share your work with us."

His face never changed, nor did his tone, but Amanda heard the sincerity behind his words.

And the fact that he was _asking _her- not demanding-was…quite impressive in itself, really. Vulcans were well known for their aloofness and slightly domineering ways in these sorts of things. Still, she hedged.

"To be quite honest with you, Silek, I do not feel entirely comfortable presenting work that I have done before. And I am not quite done with my preliminary research into my next thesis…so I don't think attending at this time would be wise."

It was next that he did the single-most sexiest thing she'd seen any male do. Ever. One gracefully slanted eyebrow arched up.

_Shit._

And she knew she'd have to go home and check herself because she _swore _his already deep voice dropped another octave and she knew she had to be _imagining _that somehow the distance between them had just gotten smaller.

All of a sudden it was hot as hell in her office.

"Dr. Grayson, we would not want to place undue stress upon you. This is simply a gathering of the most notable minds in the galaxy- and based upon your published work and your recent exposure, we felt it in keeping with our mission of scientific exploration to implore you to attend. However, we do respect your decision."

Suddenly, the heat diminished as he turned to leave. And Amanda felt herself give in.

_Well…It would prove an interesting testing ground for my new research…I could get preliminary feedback…and there is the slight possibility that the Vulcan delegation could contribute….._

"Alright, I'll go."

He stopped at the door and turned to look back at her, his face as calm as ever.

"That is acceptable news. I shall go and begin planning for you."

With a swoosh of her door he was gone and Amanda stood alone in her now-wrecked office.

Slowly, she sat down in the midst of the pile of Padds on the floor, in a slight daze.

_What the hell had just happened here?_

**III**

She was still trying to get over herself when the office door chimed again for entry. The sound startled her out of her daze and she jumped up quickly, brushing herself off and running her fingers through her hair.

"Come in."

The door swooshed open and there stood Drew. He took one look at her and glanced back out the doorway again, then looked back.

"Don't look at me like that," Amanda shot.

"I didn't say or look anything. But you look guilty. So, another visitor, huh?" Drew chuckled as he stepped forward into the office. The chuckle abruptly stopped though, when he caught sight of the mess that was now before him.

"Dr. Grayson, what happened?"

She groaned, having temporarily forgotten the mess of Padds on the floor and the skewed desk.

"Long story, Drew. But now that you're here, would you mind helping me clean up? I've got a conference I need to start planning for."

Amanda began walking towards the mess. As she bent down to pick up a stray Padd, she caught the beginnings of a smile on Drew's face.

"And DON'T you dare laugh!"

At that, a choked guffaw came out and she turned back around and ignored him.

"I guess logic _does_ win out in the end." Drew chuckled.

She didn't respond. _Logic_… it was as good an excuse as any.


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: SpockLikesCats- thanks for cleaning up the "psycho-speak". All mistakes are mine. I think I got them all, but there are always a few stragglers. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far and those who are putting out alerts and fav's. You all know this wouldn't be a true Lady Fangs story without politics and some heavy academic works tossed in, so with that said, I present Chapter 4. If you've got questions. Leave them in review or PM and I'll answer them. * Apparently... doesn't like my formatting...*  
_

**

* * *

Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 4**

**One Month Later **

Amanda swore under her breath.

Why the hell had she accepted Silek's offer? Now she stood backstage in the great hall of the Federation Civic Center on Star Base 12. The setting was similar to that of the auditorium-style theater that she taught in most days, still….there was something about these seats being filled with over 500 of her peers that unsettled her.

It felt like she was back defending her dissertation in a peer review.

_Inhale, exhale…one…two…one…two…_ She breathed deep, mentally preparing herself. From her position backstage she could hear the final strains of the presenter before her. He was an astrophysicist- and apparently had discovered something called "neutral matter" that thing between light and dark matter that acted as a balancing agent.

It really was interesting…

"…_which is why I believe that neutral matter is the bonding agent of the universe…"_

_**Inhale…exhale…one…two….**_

The burst of applause interrupted her cool-down and she opened her eyes just as one of the stage ushers walked towards her.

"Dr. Grayson, you will be presenting in 5.46 minutes; please take your place at the stage entrance." The usher turned and guided her to the stage stairs. She sighed at his back and grabbed her PADD. _Ugh. _

These events were the downside of being an academic, but alas, they were a necessary evil.

Still, despite her jittery nerves, she was excited. This was new research. And maybe, just maybe the Vulcan delegation, after hearing her thesis, would offer insight…

_Knowledge speaks, but wisdom listens, _she thought ruefully. _Well, here goes it._

Amanda climbed the stairs just as the usher announced her.

She moved onto the stage and into the lights and was greeted by polite applause.

With a nod of acknowledgment to the announcer, she quickly swept across the stage, placing her PADD on the podium and picking up the amplifier.

No longer nervous, she moved into lecture mode. As her eyes adjusted to the overhead lights, she no longer focused on the individual faces in the crowd…but on her task at hand. _What good is knowledge if there is no one to share it with…_

Amanda spared a moment to observe the audience. The humans and other groups moved a bit in their seats. The Vulcans sat stoically still, but _something _was changing in the air. It felt…electric. And for the first time that day she found her stride and began truly enjoying herself, opening her mouth, and jumping full-on in to her presentation….

_*"In the arena of social behavior and mother-offspring relationships, Harry Harlow could easily and appropriately be called the "father of touch research." His "deprivation and wire mother" research remains among those classic studies in the evolving history of psychology. However, we are only recently discovering just how very important Harlow's work was…"_

_._

_.  
_

_*"…And that leads us to the all-important question, 'Why are some cultures so adverse to affectionate touch?' What could possibly interfere with so powerful and basic a hunger as touch, one that appears so inherently rewarding? One answer is the word "philosophy." Cultural philosophies can also strongly influence the touch behaviors of a culture. And they do, which is why it is seemingly __**illogical**__ to oppose such a basic, inherent desire…"_

As soon as Amanda finished her close she was instantly shook out of her own reverie by the sound of thunderous applause. As she looked around the auditorium her colleagues were standing on their feet, clapping wildly.

She couldn't help but smile. But as the applause died away her eyes settled on one section in particular- the Vulcan delegation.

They were a group of twenty, and all had remained quiet and still as she delivered her presentation. There were no smiles or any acknowledgment of any kind of emotion. Amanda knew it was not their nature to express emotion, but for some inexplicable reason…their demeanor made her…nervous.

She shook it off as the question and answer session began and she focused on doing her best to explain her theories…

**II**

Silek sat in the front row, his attention focused on the current presentation. He had to admit, Dr Grayson's "take" on humanoid development was intrinsically fascinating, and though she did not verbally name Vulcans, the implications of her work were laid very bare. Frankly, he thought she was rather bold in her assumptions.

He knew more than anyone how much of his race's apparent aloofness was a sham. 'Logic offers a serenity humans seldom experience," was something his father had once told him, and to an extent it was true. However, he had never completely mastered the binding art of C'Thia. And as he grew older, he had begun to realize the value of leaving oneself at least partially open to emotion.

Contrary to many others, Silek did not believe that logic was an absolute. He was far from being one of the V'tosh K'tur- for he could see the rationale in limiting one's passions. But complete denial of them had never sat well in his soul.

T'Pau would often remark that many of his displays were unseemly for a male of his rank and house- and yet, she also knew of his struggles. There had been a time that he considered Kohlinahr, but there upon the sandy rocks of Gol…he realized it was not for him.

The emotions of his clan were so strong, so powerful…and he learned to temper them…to channel them. And years later, he was now more at peace and comfortable with who and what he was.

But it was also a strain, for in public, he knew he must keep up appearances. There were many who felt him to be weak. And yet, as the younger brother, his position granted him a serenity he knew his sibling would never be allowed to experience.

In turn, this bothered him greatly. There was an old legend on his world…of two brothers following different paths. It was the time of the great divide…In truth he and Sarek acted as a system of checks and balances…Silek could voice what Sarek could not…and Sarek could contain what Silek could not.

Whereas Silek had never had many problems with control…Sarek…was a different story.

He cast a stray eye sideways to his brother sitting next to him as Doctor Grayson continued to speak.

_The expression of much of our sexuality occurs through touch and the largest organ of our body is our skin. Also, there is a growing body of writings, theory, and research in the field of touch that is of extreme importance to the studies of human development, health, and sexuality…_

He had lived most of his life in the shadow of Sarek. Both males had been trained in the deadly arts, as well as in the philosophies. Yet…Sarek had many of the same problems that he did…only…much more volatile.

At times he wondered how his brother managed to contain it…he could not fathom such a burden and a pressure. As clan heir Sarek COULD NOT fail. Any slips were a sign of weakness where non could be afforded, and over time it had hardened him in the eyes of many.

But Silek knew better. Under that icy shell was a tumultuous sea of emotion. If his brother had any flaws… they were the passions that roiled inside of him. Dark. Angry. Possessive. Lustful.

They were both extremely powerful telepaths, and there had been many a time when he had had to temper his brother- to project to him a calm that was not there. To stop an outburst that threatened to break. Sarek had a vicious temper. Nor did he forgive and forget.

_We wear the mask…_Silek mused to himself.

His eyes shifted back to the stage as he continued listening.

_*Prescott discovered that a culture's affectionate touch with infants and children was about__ seventy-percent__ accurate in predicting the degree of violence in a society. Since he was of the opinion that affectionate touch is vital to humans of all ages, he examined societies which were tolerant of adolescent sexual-affectional behaviors. He found this variable to also be about __seventy- percent__ accurate in its ability to predict __non-violent from violent __societies… _

Suddenly, in the midst of his private musings he was mentally hit by a tidal wave- a dark, roiling emotion that he knew had not originated with him…

The crowd jumped to their feet around them the sounds of applause echoing as the doctor finished her presentation.

Try as he might…he could not temper the emotions coming from his brother…and Silek suddenly knew...that Dr. Grayson had inadvertently made a very big enemy.

**III**

"_Dr. Prescott made his research known in the middle 21__st__ Century. But today, scientists and researchers are finding that his work is not just limited to humanoids and species relative to Earth…"_

Sarek sat stoically in the front row, his attention riveted on the human female in front of him.

He watched as she paced the stage, speaking about various developmental theories, as he waited for her to state her case. He recognized her attempts at engaging her audience, where the other presenters had not. He had learned that most were receptive to such methods of presentation. Though it was not necessary for them, he was content in the fact that she seemed at ease and well-versed in her subject matter. The day had been filled with presentations from various scientists, and his own mind had found them each somewhat interesting…if a bit late in their analyses.

Most of the things being brought were considered "recent" in terms of the races that had discovered them, but were somewhat "old news" on his home planet.

It was well-known that their people were technologically superior to most other Federation members. But what was not known was the extent of that advancement.

He focused back on Dr. Grayson.

"_He was about seventy-percent accurate in the ability to predict violent from non-violent Earth species. Today that work can be transcribed and updated. Employing many criteria, there is overwhelming evidence to suggest that this philosophy of thought can be extended beyond Humans, to include most known humanoid species as well. Humans, Andorians… and Vulcans."_

Suddenly, Dr. Grayson had his full attention as she delivered the final portion of her presentation. And he found himself growing increasingly displeased with the implications of her research. How she had come to such conclusions he did not know…She was known to the high council from her previous work…but this…

"…_And that leads us to the all-important question, 'Why are some cultures so aversive to affectionate touch? What could possibly interfere with so powerful and basic a hunger as touch? One answer is the same we can insert to explain many cultural differences. The word is "philosophy". Surely a philosophy can also strongly influence the touch behaviors of a culture. And, surely, one does, which is why it is seemingly __**illogical**__ to oppose such a basic, inherent desire. Touch is the basic manifestation of emotion. Lack of touch is tied to lack of emotion, and touch is important to mental growth. Therefore, a lack of emotion is developmentally detrimental…"_

The full implications formed immediately in his mind as she finished and he remained seated while the rest of the auditorium erupted in cheers.

And he was _furious_. Did she have _any_ idea of what she was postulating? Could she _possibly_ know the impact that this could have on his home world…It had taken his people over five-thousand y_ears_…and yet this…THIS…_human, _had just effectively rendered the mask shattered He could not allow her to continue. He WOULD NOT allow her to continue…

Sarek watched Dr. Grayson as she bowed to the audience and bid his time for the question-and-answer session. He could feel his brother probing at his mind and he purposefully blocked Silek from his thoughts, his eyes narrowing and focusing on the human female.

He would do what was logical, knowing that his brother would argue that just because something was logical, did not make it right.

**IV  
**

Amanda beamed. She had been nervous only minutes before, worried about how well her thesis would be received, but judging by the applause, apparently she had been worried for nothing.

As her reception began to die down she ran one hand down the sleek, grey skirt of her suit. Though she did not consider herself a material person, if there was one thing every woman enjoyed, she included, it had to be clothes.

This was by far her favorite. The skirt clung in all the right places and was fitted to her body. It stopped right past the knee and was Andorian silk- a light silvery-grey. The matching jacket was slim and fitting, with a wide shoulder and arm-hugging sleeves.

She felt sexy and powerful and confident whenever she wore it.

As the announcer began his introduction and explanations for the Q & A session Amanda took a few steps to the side. She lifted the water bottle perched on a stool to her mouth and took a small sip.

Satisfied, she moved back to the center, feeling every inch the consummate, confident professional.

Striding back to center stage she cast a nod in the announcer's direction and began taking questions…

She had just finished answering a rather long-winded and highly complex question from a Zenobian whom she suspected simply wanted to hear himself speak, when her attention was drawn to a tall, dark figure rising.

Her eyes moved in his direction and she suppressed the slight shiver that crept up her back as she waited for him to ask his question.

He did not smile, but his dark eyes bore into her and Amanda knew it was illogical to think he was angry, but-

"Doctor Grayson."

His deep rumbling voice echoed through her, and he did not even have to raise it as, upon his rising, the entire auditorium fell silent.

It was now so quiet Amanda could hear the dim hum of electrical equipment.

She brushed the feeling off and turned to acknowledge the speaker.

"Yes. Please go ahead with your question."

The face in front of her remained still and placid. His lips set in a thin line.

"I would like to discuss your conclusions. Throughout your presentation you cite research gleaned prior to Earth's new enlightenment, yet you have no scientific basis of _current_ research to defend your hypothesis. "I find your method of study inadequate, if not completely flawed, based on your premise."

She felt herself bristle at his insinuation, but remained calm as she issued her counter-point.

"I beg to differ with your opinion, considering the number of works that exist both prior to and immediately following the enlightenment. Based upon developmental similarities in all known humanoids, the Touch Imperative is an inherent biological compunction and wholly natural."

His eyes had not moved from her person and she didn't even remember him blinking as those dark eyes bore into hers. She met his cool stare evenly, her own eyes flickering in warning. He ignored it and in an even voice, issued his own retort.

"And based upon your… _conjecture_ you _feel _this touch _theory_ relates to all known humanoids. Yet Earth and your scientists lack the full course of knowledge in order to prove your theory beyond a measurable doubt."

The disdain dripped from his words, although his tone remained even, unemotional.

At this, she felt her blood go hot and as she began hearing a low murmur throughout the room. So…this…_Vulcan_ wanted to play semantics…she could do that… She bore down.

"As you know, _sir,_ certain cultures have not made of a _complete_ record of their history, while others are more open. In the interest of _science, _we would all hope that as more information is put forth, more input is given as to the accuracy of our suppositions. But this cannot exist without** cooperation**."

As soon as the words left her mouth he came back with a reply.

"It has repeatedly transpired in your Earth history that knowledge gained through cooperation with other species, even in the pursuit of science, has been used to malign the culture which has bargained in good faith."

Suddenly…she felt a white-heat shoot through her…_was he implying_—

She opened her mouth to retort but was quickly cut off as he spoke ahead of her.

"Furthermore, your presentation appears to be based on _conjecture_ rather than observable _fact_."

At this there was a more than audible gasp and Amanda felt her face flush. Suddenly…she knew she was in the middle of a battle. And all semblance of the calm, cool professional Dr. Grayson fled and "Mandy" came out with a vengeance.

Narrowing her eyes at him and steeling her voice she issued her final retort:

"Throughout this…_debate, _you have repeatedly questioned my method but have _not_ challenged my conclusion. That leads me to believe that your sole opposition to my_ thesis _is due to its _implications_ and **not** its overall _merit._ Therefore I must conclude that I have said something that obviously offends _**you**__."_

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew that was NOT the best way to handle his challenge. But it was too late.

Immediately the room burst into excited chatter and she suddenly panicked. There was noise all around her and a roaring sound in her ears. The overhead lights became unbearable and she was both mortified and pissed at the same time.

Suddenly the usher rushed back onto stage and quickly announced a forty-five minute break.

She cast a glance over to the Vulcan delegation, all of whom rose is one fluid motion and began to file out of the chambers one by one.

She noticed Silek striding next to the male who had grilled her as she quickly gathered up her PADD and moved backstage.

Quickly she pushed through the small crowd that had gathered to speak with her, begging off as she moved into the hallway, down the stairs and ultimately out of the rear door of the auditorium.

She stepped into the night breeze. The buzz in her ears stilled suddenly as the door closed behind her, temporarily leaving her alone to process her thoughts.

Had she_ really _just done that? Had she really just insulted a Vulcan? One of the same group whom she had hoped to impress so that they would contribute to her work? Had she _really_ just insulted ad quite possibly permanently alienated them?

Amanda cursed mentally, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply as the back of her head hit the solid outer wall of the atrium.

_You've done it now, Grayson. Your mouth just wrote a check you may not be able to cash._

_._

_.  
_

Silek remained silent until they were out of the auditorium and seated in their transport back to the hotel. As soon as the doors swooshed closed he activated the privacy shield between them and the driver and turned on his brother. They were the only two people in the craft as it lifted off the platform and began to move across the city.

"Sarek that was uncalled for. What reason do you have for launching such a line of questioning?"

Sarek sat opposite to him on the transport, his hands placed carefully in his lap. Silek didn't like the look on his face.

"Dr. Grayson's _research _was flawed. Her conclusions were not drawn on observable—"

"You did not answer the question, _brother_, so perhaps I should rephrase." Silek cut him off. They were of the same blood, and he had lived long enough with his sibling to know when he was mincing words.

"Very well. It is simple. Dr. Grayson's work implies that five-thousand years of Vulcan evolution and the development of logic is unnatural. The High Command would have censured her, had I not."

Silek sniffed and was silent a moment before replying.

"I have often wondered if we have become zealous in our pursuit of absolute logic."

Sarek quirked an eyebrow at him and answered in a low tone, laced with words unspoken.

"_You_, above all others, should know our logic binds what we cannot control."

At that…Silek sat back saying nothing. What he wanted to say could be said aloud as he stared at Sarek. The elder brother stared back unwaveringly.

He could feel the presence probing at the edges of his mind and he raised his mental shields. He would need to meditate on this. On his brother….there was a human term that he had learned that seemed to fit Sarek at this moment. He felt the expletive quite fitting.

* * *

_*Amanda's presentation- Words and text taken from_ _Touch and Human Sexuality. Hatfield, Robert W., Human Sexuality: An Encyclopedia; Garland Publishing, NY 1994 _

_Based largely on Harlow's controversial "Wire Mother" experiments_

_(Sarek and Amanda- because this is how brainiacs insult each other)  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**Sarek and Amanda**

**Chapter 5**

"They did _what_?"

Amanda winced and watched as Professor Templeton's face gradually turned from white, to pink…to red…and then a strange shade of purple. She was positive that if humans could emit steam from their ears he would have been doing it at this moment.

Instead, she sighed and reclined back in the chair closing her eyes. Slowly her hands moved to her temples and began to massage the pulse points.

"I know, John. It was a mess…a debacle. I _never_ should have gone. I mean, I knew the Vulcans may not be _pleased_ with the paper I published years ago, but I certainly didn't think they would go through all that trouble to invite me only to attempt to embarrass me. It's _illogical,_ as they like to say."

Templeton peered at her from his seat across the desk.

"Amanda, are you sure? I mean, that's not really a Vulcan thing to do. What was the tone of his voice? The inflection- anything? And, who gave them the 'intellectual supremacy' card in the universe? It's only a _thesis,_ for gods-sake. Seriously, I just can't believe a Vulcan, of all species, would do such a thing."

_Me either, _Amanda thought. But clearly, it had happened. It was a good thing she wasn't a person who was easily discouraged, especially when she felt she was a hundred- percent correct in her assumptions. But now, there was another problem.

She had accepted the invitation to the conference with the hopes that at least a member of the Vulcan delegation would allow her to work with them for her research. That was certainly not an option now.

In fact, although she had received much acclaim for her first paper…the chief criticism of it that tented to haunt her was the fact that she had absolutely no direct sources of observation. Most of the information she had garnered was secondary- and there was good reason for that.

Vulcans were a notoriously closed society, and very private people. Although they were willing to trade information in the sciences and technology…a cultural exchange had yet to fully take place.

Sure, there were the basics- physiologies, early historical development and other such elementary things, but…as far as _who_ they were as a people… not much.

Amanda exhaled again and sat back up in her chair, resigning herself to the inevitable. Though a direct-source would have meant the world…after the bungle at the conference, she'd simply have to settle for secondary sources. Disappointing, yes. Very.

John was still muttering under his breath as she looked at him again and leaned forward, folding her hands and placing them on his desk.

"Hey John, let's change the subject. What did you have in mind for the students' finals?"

They began to discuss the upcoming final exam week and Amanda focused on the current task at hand: her students.

But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder about the tall, dark Vulcan with the brooding eyes…and she wanted to know more- because passivity was certainly NOT a trait he possessed.

Different. Just like the Director of the Vulcan Embassy had been, even through her challenger had been, in the human vernacular, a complete asshole, a part of her was curious about him

Despite her now-subsiding anger and mortification, she wanted to talk to them both. But she'd blown that opportunity. And the goal was almost an impossibility.

**II**

Weeks later, Sarek found himself once again in a familiar setting.

The room was dark. The heavy curtains were pulled shut, letting only a glimmer of light through. Twelve men sat around the dark oval table. At the head sat Earth's president. Sarek knew humans tended to choose this type of seating arrangement. Strength in numbers, they called it. It had no effect on him.

. His request was still the same as it always had been, and would continue to be. He refused to back down from his position.

Ignoring the other members of United Earth's government, he turned his attention directly to its Head of State.

"Mr. President. The Vulcan High Council has instructed me to inform you that Earth's debt is now at sixty-percent of your gross output. At the current rate of consumption your borrowing you will exceed eighty-percent of your output within the next five years. Your government will become insolvent. To protect its own financial interests, the Vulcan state is prepared to withdraw its investments from Earth. We will not allow our economy to suffer. You will need to show some fiscal restraint immediately. You are jeopardizing your sovereignty by allowing this to continue."

After finishing his statement, Sarek waited as the representatives rose and moved to stand off in a corner of the room, leaving him alone at the table. He waited silently as they talked amongst themselves in hushed voices. Either they were being willfully obtuse, or they did not understand just how acute Vulcan hearing was.

Snatches of conversation filtered to his ears through the general murmurs in the corner. Words like "non-negotiable" and "bailout' and "bluffing" reached him, causing his own temper to begin to rise as he witnessed human arrogance on display.

Still, he maintained his temper as they moved to sit back down.

Finally,the president spoke.

"Thank you, Mr. Ambassador, for your information. But our financial system is well under control. Please tell your government that Earth's sovereignty and Earth's finances are its concern, and shall be dealt with by us. We do not need outside counsel."

With that, the entire table rose, and Sarek rose too with no more words exchanged. The entire party filed out of the room one by one. The only sound cutting through the tension and silence was that of footsteps padding on the thick, lush carpeting on the floor.

.

.

Back at the Vulcan embassy, Sarek's heavy footsteps reverberated off the stone walls as he swiftly walked down the expansive hall and into the lift. The doors parted on his floor and he moved quickly to the clear panels at the entrance to his office. They swooshed open at his approach. Not stopping, he stormed through the rows of desks and cubicles as he moved to the inner chamber. As he passed by the reception area he did not stop, nor turn or look, but simply commanded,

"Sakketh, retrieve Silek. Instruct him to meet me in my office immediately."

With that, the heavy wooden doors banged shut behind him, leaving the staff startled and somewhat shaken.

Sarek's mood had projected through the room, jarring all of them, whether he realized it or not.

Sakketh, not wanting to displease the ambassador, quickly moved to retrieve the embassy's director. But he did not have to. As soon as he towards the door it swooshed open, revealing the tall, lithe figure of Silek.

Sakketh quickly lowered his head as the older Vulcan looked at him.

"There is a disruption. What has occurred?"

"Osu, the ambassador has just returned from the meeting with Earth's representatives. He requests your presence in his office."

Silek began moving down the hall, Sakketh at his side.

"I see, and what of my brother?"

It was rare for the director to acknowledge the familial relation he shared with the ambassador, though it was known to the staff. Unlike the ambassador, however, Sakketh and others felt a sense of comfort from the younger brother that was seldom present in the elder.

"Osu, I am uninformed as to why he has requested your presence; however-" he hesitated a moment, causing Silek to pause and look at him.

"Speak your mind. It is unbecoming of a Vulcan to not be forthright."

It was stated plainly and without malice, and Sakketh relaxed and began walking the director down the hall.

"I believe, Osu, the day's negotiations did not go well. The ambassador is…displeased."

Stopping at the doors to the office Silek turned to face the assistant.

"I see," he stated simply, as he moved to open the doors and go inside.

"The information is appreciated, Sakketh. You may resume your duties."

Sakketh nodded and moved back to his desk as Silek opened the second set of doors to Sarek's office and disappeared inside.

As soon as he heard the click of the doors Silek issued the command.

"Computer, activate sound proofing."

The mechanical whir of the computer filled the room as the command was obeyed and once satisfied Silek turned his attention to the lone figure standing by the window, hands behind his back.

He could feel the energy roiling from Sarek and knew his brother was in a foul temper. Inwardly, he sighed, recognizing it for what it was- another day of failed talks with Earth's government.

He walked slowly through the room to the window. The curtains were open, letting the evenings fading sunlight stream in to the office casting a warm glow about the room. Such a contrast to the temperament of its current occupants, Silek mused.

Sarek did not move from the window at his approach, but began to speak.

"T'Pau is demanding an update on the negotiations."

He came to a stop to stand next to his brother by the window.

Sarek resumed his careful study of the streets below. Silek, too, turned his attention outward.

"I assume that negations are still stalled. What will you tell her?"

He watched as Sarek's eyes closed, then opened again.

"I will tell her that we are at an impasse. Earth is refusing to heed our counsel, and we may soon need to act to protect Vulcan's financial interests."

Silek felt his body tense at Sarek's words. They had worked with the humans for a hundred years. And Vulcan too had gone through such times…surely Sarek could not be serious…

Turning his attention to his brother's face, Silek realized just how serious he was.

Sarek finally turned from the window and moved to his desk. He keyed in a few commands the computer whirred to life.

"Computer, contact T'Pau. Shi'kahr, Vulcan."

Silek looked on as an empty blue-screen holo flickered on before them and turned black.

Several seconds passed before the image of T'Pau herself appeared before them.

The black-and-white-haired matriarch was in her study, standing behind a desk similar to the heavy stone one that currently sat in Sarek's office.

Both males lowered their heads in acknowledgment of her presence.

T'Pau's face remained stoic, but steely eyes pierced them both as she spoke.

"Sarek, tell me of the negotiations. They are proceeding favorably, I trust."

He stepped forward.

"T'Pau, I have met for the third time with Earth's ruling government. They believe us to be "bluffing". I was informed today that they do not want our involvement in their financial affairs. They are operating under the false assumption that their problems are their own, and therefore refuse to acknowledge the severity of the situation they have placed themselves in."

It was a moment before T'Pau spoke.

"Have you found a solution to this unfortunate situation?"

"I have. I propose that we begin withdrawal of Vulcan's financial resources immediately."

At that Silek focused his attention on the conversation and felt compelled to speak up.

"Ko-mekh, may I offer a suggestion?" He stepped forward as T'Pau's eyes turned to him.

He felt her on him as well, silently acknowledging the break in formality.

"Speak, sa-fu.," T'Pau waited.

"I suggest we amend our strategy. Yes, the humans are arrogant; however, lest we forget they are not unlike us at this stage in our social development. Our directness has not worked, and I suggest the humans may feel resentful for our intrusion into their governmental affairs."

"To take offense at the truth is illogical," Sarek replied.

"Yes, but Humans are not logical. They are, however, highly intelligent. I posit that they are not unaware of their situation, but do not like being told what to do. It is a trait that exists in most humanoids."

He looked directly at T'Pau as he waited. In turn, she looked to Sarek, and the two of them seemed to be in silent negotiation.

Finally, T'Pau spoke.

"Very well, how do you propose to resolve this, Silek?"

"I believe the humans are still very wary of us. We have only been in contact with them for 150 years, and still there is much we have not shared. Perhaps, if we can find a common ground, we may be able to come to a solution that benefits both Earth and Vulcan."

The brothers watched as T'Pau moved and sat down. She was silent a long moment in thought before she spoke again.

"We will exhaust all forms of diplomacy. You may go forth, Silek. But I must caution you. There is growing unrest within the council. I do not have to remind you of what is at stake. There are those of us who will see Earth fail in order to protect our world."

She turned her attention back to Sarek.

"You will continue direct negotiations with the government heads." And then she addressed them both.

"Dif-tor heh smusma, sa-fular t'nash-veh."

Both males bowed their heads in respect.

"Sochya eh dif, ko-mekh." The screen flickered off as the transmission was severed.

Sarek turned to look at Silek.

"I can sense that you have a thought, sa-kai."

"I do. Sarek, you are, I am sure, familiar with the anthropologist, Dr. Amanda Grayson."

As he transferred the idea to Sarek, inwardly he felt a twinge of delight at the expression slowly forming across his brother's face.

If he were human, he would have gloated. However, such actions were unbecoming of a Vulcan of his rank, class and position.

The humans had a saying: "walk softly and carry a big stick." Though that approach did not seem to work, there was another adage Silek had also heard: "If the stick is not effective, perhaps the carrot will be." It was time they tried the carrot.

**III**

Amanda sat at her desk in the atrium listening to the sound of three-hundred individual clicks and beeps of PADD's as her students sat finishing their final exams. In a few short hours, the semester would be over, and they would be off to their next professors. But before then, they would probably spread themselves across the galaxy. Some would be enjoying a summer break, while others would be off at various internships and externships. Others would remain here on campus, taking classes.

And as for her, well, she planned on using this time for herself. Her thesis called, and she had been neglecting it since the disastrous conference three months ago. It was time for her to get to work. And there were mounds of old books, and seemingly endless streams of electronic data to sift through. Perhaps even a trip to Memory Alpha was called for here. After all, the star base was the information collective of the Federation. Sure, she might have to make a few calls here and there for access, but such a trip could yield even more sources to support her hypothesis.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft "ding" echoing through the room. One by one the students began typing furiously, sending their test scores to Amanda's database. She rose from her perch and raised a hand up to get their attention before they all left the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for a wonderful semester. I won't hold you long, I simply wanted to say, good luck on your travels. And for someone you, I hope this won't be the last time we cross paths."

She smiled and the class clapped politely as the group rose and, chatting excitedly to one another began to file out.

A few came down to the state to greet her individually and she spared a few moments talking to them- some asked for her contact information, and others wanted to know if they could add her as a reference on their resumes.

"Send me the resume and I'll look them over and let you know," was her reply to those requests. After all, her name was the only thing she really had- and a lesson she'd learned long ago was that once your name was ruined, so were you.

Now, after the students had filed out, she shut down the classroom and began walking up the stairs towards her office. The lift would have been faster, but she preferred the old- fashioned way. Plus, stair-climbing counted towards her daily fitness regime.

She stopped at the doors leading to her floor and opened it up, stepping into the carpeted hallway. Walking carefully and balancing the PADD's in her hands, she fidgeted around in her pocket for her keys and had just arrived at her office door when it swooshed open and she was so startled that all the PADD's hit the floor just as a loud chorus of "Surprise!" hit her ears.

"What the -"

The words barely escaped her mouth when someone grabbed her arms and pulled her inside the room. As she got her bearings she looked around at the faces of her colleagues surrounding her, clapping.

"What is all this?" she asked aloud dazedly.

"It's for you Dr. Grayson," came a familiar, perky voice.

Amanda whirled around to find Drew standing in front of her, arms spread wide.

"What for?"

"I'll take that question, Drew," said Professor Templeton as he stepped forward from the back of the room. He strode forward taking her hand in his and clasping it gently but firmly.

Amanda looked up at him, the question in her eyes.

"Amanda, by unanimous vote, we are proud to announce that you have been selected as Berkeley's Professor of the Year. Congrats!"

She laughed aloud as someone activated a holo streamer program and various colors filled the room like a rainbow.

Drew came to stand next to Templeton.

"Drew, how long have you known about this?" she asked jovially, crossing her arms and looking at him with a fake-frown.

He laughed. "A while now. It was top-secret and we wanted to surprise you."

She laughed again and reached out to hug him.

'Well, consider me surprised. Thank you." Turning her attention to her colleagues, she yelled out across the room.

"And thank you! _All_ of you too!"

Cheers and claps greeted her in return as someone shouted "Cake!" and popping corks echoed throughout the office. It was a perfect end-of-semester party.

Later on that afternoon Amanda found herself semi-alone in her office suite.

The last of the faculty group had left, and Drew had just finished cleaning up the foyer.

She was mulling over her PADD's and uploading the final semester grades into the master data base when he appeared at the entry way to her office.

"Hey Dr. Grayson?" She raised her head and looked at the door where he stood.

"Come on in, Drew."

He walked over to her and took a seat across from her at the desk.

She looked upon her assistant fondly. Though they were nearly the same age she thought of him almost as a family member. And with a start she realized…he was graduating this semester.

A pang shot through her at the thought.

She'd miss him.

"Dr. G, I just wanted to tell you, it's been an honor working with you this last year," he started, the sincerity of his words touching her.

"Oh Drew, you have been wonderful to me too," she replied with a smile.

He chuckled.

"Well, I have to admit, you are by far the coolest professor I know- plus, we've had some…interesting times lately."

She laughed aloud, noting the reference to their Vulcan visitors a few months ago.

"Don't I know it? So, what are your plans now?" she asked.

At that, his face turned serious again as she looked at him, eyes filled with curiosity.

Now Drew began to shift a bit in his seat and she wondered what she'd said that made him seem to go slightly on edge…

"Drew, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Dr. G, it's just…well…um…I had something I wanted to ask you…"

She looked at him again curiosity getting the best of her. Warning bells began going off in the back of her head as he pressed on.

"Um, I've been thinking lately, and you know I'm graduating this semester. I've decided to enlist in Starfleet, and I'll be heading to San Francisco soon, but…"

He was rushing now and Amanda felt a sinking feeling in her chest as she realized what he was trying to ask her.

Oh no…oh no….

Drew took a breath and exhaled it and launched in.

"Dr, Grayson- Amanda, um, I was wondering if…if you'd like to go to dinner with me. Not as professor and student anymore, but- as a man asking a woman."

_Shitdamnfuckhell. _Amanda's inner voiced screamed and the room fell silent as she looked at him.

Drew Perrymore was an attractive young man. He was tall, brown hair and brown eyes that twinkled. How had she completely missed the fact that he liked her? He'd certainly hidden it well. And he was so sweet… she didn't want to hurt him, but…even though he was no longer her assistant it still felt…so…awkward…

She felt so guilty. As if she'd led him on though she didn't think so...she just…couldn't.

Resolutely, and with regret she opened her mouth to respond.

"Drew…"

From the crestfallen look on his face she knew he knew what her reply would be. It had taken her too long to respond, and Drew was not stupid. But disappointed? Very.

He interrupted her.

"It's okay Dr. G. I understand if you don't want to."

The bright smile she knew and loved returned to his face, although his eyes remained sad.

"I just, I've wanted to ask, and I knew I'd regret it if I didn't, so no hard feelings, at all."

He rose from his seat and Amanda rose too.

"Drew, I am so sorry, it's just, I haven't really thought about much of anything else except for work and—"

He stopped by the door and turned to her. Moving across the room he threw his arms around her and wrapped her in a bear hug.

The old Drew returned.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! I know you're a workaholic." He put her down. "But one day Dr. G, you're going to meet someone who'll be able to pull you away from your books. And, speaking for many human males here, I hope someone does it soon!"

He chuckled as he made his way out the door, and down the hallways.

Amanda stood at the entryway and leaned against the frame, chuckling softly to herself as Drew walked down the hall.

As he reached the end, he turned and waved and called to her.

"Good luck Dr. G!" the lift doors opened and he stepped in, disappearing from her sight.

"Good luck to you too Drew, she replied softly to herself as she turned and headed back into the office.

Something within her told her she probably wouldn't see Drew again. He was off to Starfleet, to a life in among the stars.

.

.

The sun had set and it was dark outside. Amanda was putting the last of her personal belongings into a box and preparing to take them down to her hover when the outer doors to her suite chimed, signaling she had a visitor.

Amanda's hand paused on the antique lamp she was currently wrapping. Placing it back down on the desk as she quickly accessed the comm. to pull up an image. A tall figure filled her screen and though she couldn't see his face clearly, she could identify the ears.

"Enter" she called out quickly as she stepped from behind her desk dusting her hands off on her skirt. She moved to outer vestibule as the doors swooshed open, letting her visitor inside.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely as he entered, and, now that he was in front of her she looked up into chocolaty brown eyes that were very familiar.

"Good evening Dr. Grayson," Silek said as he placed his hands behind his back and stared down at the professor. Her feet were bare, and she could see him looking at her toes, soft and pink with blue colors, and temporarily free of shoes.

"I apologize for calling on you at such a late hour; however, I have a proposition for you that may be of interest."

She looked up at him, noting the fact she really only came to his chest.

"I'm listening," she remarked in what she hoped was a calm voice.

Inside however, her heart was beating fast. She was sure he noticed, though gratefully, he did not mention it.

It had been months since she had seen him; in fact, the last time she had seen him was at the conference. What did he want?

"I understand the university is scheduled for a summer recess. If you are not teaching, I would like to invite you to be our scholar-in-residence at the embassy."

She could hardly believe it. Scholar-in-residence? A chance to work and observe the Vulcan people up close? Hell yes!

"I will have to check my schedule, Mr. Director. Would it be possible for me to respond to you after I have had some time to consider it?" she asked.

He tilted his head to the side, as if studying her.

"That is logical. The formal request has been submitted to you electronically. Take the time you need."

With that, he turned around and headed out of the office, leaving Amanda reeling in the middle of the room.

_What the heck had just happened here?_ Trembling slightly with excitement, she turned to head back into her inner office.

Would she accept Silek's offer? _Yes, yes, and a thousand times yes!_

Once she was satisfied the doors were shut, she activated the soundproofing system.

She waited impatiently as the computer responded.

Now, satisfied her command had been obeyed, she dropped all pretense of propriety and let out a loud scream jumping up and down simultaneously until, finally exhausted she collapsed on the couch, expending the last of her excitable energy.

The day could not have ended better.

* * *

** Author's Note: This chapter has been updated and properly beta'd. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_I have re-posted a properly edited chapter 5. Thank you to everyone who caught all those mistakes. Hopefully, there won't be any more horrible errors. Apparently, my "track changes" function ran wild! Hence the duplication of words and other mistakes in chapter Five. Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying. _

**

* * *

Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 6**

"…and here you will find the reference library. It contains duplications of 1,567 texts which chronicle the last 5,678 years of Vulcan history."

Amanda stared in awe at the built-in shelves, literally filled with scrolls and texts, surrounding her.

She was in the Vulcan embassy's library. The room itself was so much like the embassy. Open and vast, with high ceilings and desks built in stone, it was a combination of functional, ancient and modern. Clean lines. Everything neat and meticulous. And very, very quiet.

"Thank you, Director Silek."

" 'Silek' will suffice."

Amanda genuinely smiled at her tall Vulcan companion. Her voice bounced off the stone walls.

"I am slightly ashamed to say that I have never been inside the Vulcan embassy."

"That is because we rarely invite outsiders. If you had not specifically been invited, or had no business here relating to diplomacy, you would not be here now."

The words did not sound harsh as they fell from his lips and Amanda could tell he was simply being forthright with her.

They continued their tour of the embassy, the sound of their footsteps echoing down the halls.

"Silek, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I have to say that this invitation is a…surprise. Especially considering the conference…"

He looked back down at her as they strolled. His hands remained behind his back, but he wasn't standoffish.

"It is my opinion that your thesis has merit. Not all of us are favorably inclined to such works; however, we are an often misunderstood and maligned people. It would be beneficial to both of our species to begin a dialogue."

Amanda smiled to herself at that as they moved through the embassy halls.

Finally, they came to a stop in the entry hall, next to the grand staircase which led to the upper floors.

Earlier in the tour she was told that was where the ambassadorial offices were located. In the rear of the building were private living suites. Some members of the staff chose to stay on embassy grounds, while others did not.

Silek was a most fascinating individual. Though his face remained calm and placid, he did not give off any of the coldness she had felt in her prior meetings with Vulcans. Though those meetings were few and far between, her last one had not ended well.

She flashed back to the confrontation at the Conference.

And suddenly, she had a question for him.

She turned around to face Silek and as she opened her mouth to ask, an uncomfortably familiar voice called out.

"Silek."

They both turned to the top of the staircase and Amanda's mouth dropped open as the Vulcan at the top descended.

Her eyes unconsciously narrowed to slits as she looked at him.

Up close, she could not deny he bore a striking resemblance to the Embassy director. They both shared the same, dark, penetrating eyes, broad shoulders, and lean frames.

This time he was not in one of the ornate robes she had come to recognize, but in a suit. A dark, almost metallic bronze with a high neck and asymmetrical cut at the bottom.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards them, hands behind his back, face set in stone. Amanda followed him with her eyes.

Silek turned and acknowledged the other Vulcan.

"Ambassador Sarek, this is Dr. Amanda Grayson. Dr. Grayson, may I present Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan….I believe you two have met before."

Her head quickly turned to look at Silek, and if she didn't know better, she would swear he found amusement in the situation. His face was still schooled into its still mask but his eyes….Amanda looked at him hard….he _was_ laughing! She didn't know _how _sheknew it…but there was something…

"Dr. Grayson. I am familiar with your work."

Sarek's voice caused her to snap back to face him. Though the two males may have looked alike…they were like night and day.

Behind his words, Amanda sensed…disapproval. He obviously didn't like her. She smiled a tight smile in acknowledgment of his words…the feeling was certainly mutual.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the three of them, and after what felt like forever, Sarek finally spoke again.

"I will return later in the evening."

With that he began moving towards the tall embassy doors. Her eyes followed his retreating back until he disappeared into the sunlight and the doors fell closed yet again.

"Shall we continue our tour?"Silek asked. She nodded and they began walking again.

Amanda was torn between excitement, confusion, and curiosity. She had only been at the embassy for a little over an hour…and yet…she felt she had learned more about Vulcan and her people in that time than years of secondary study.

A voice in her mind told her she would need to completely re-evaluate what she thought she knew.

**II**

One week later found Amanda sitting in her temporary office at the embassy. The room's accoutrements were sparse, save for a desk, two chairs and stacks upon stacks of books and scrolls taken from the library. She was currently pouring through one of them and furiously typing notes on her PADD when her door chimed.

Not bothering to look up she called out, "Enter."

The door swooshed open and heavy footsteps walked towards her.

"Dr. Grayson?"

This voice was somewhat familiar, though she couldn't quite place it…

She glanced up, her eyes widening slightly in recognition.

Sakketh.

He too was out of his formal robes and wore a simple plain white tunic and dark trousers, much less ornate than anything that she had seen either Sarek or Silek wearing. She was beginning to notice a pattern.

"Yes, Sakketh?"

"I have been instructed to assist you in your research by Osu Silek. Should you need transcription or interpretive assistance, I am qualified for the position."

He stood before her and she studied him intently. He too wore what Amanda was beginning to think of as "the mask". The same unsmiling facial expression that his people were known for and yet...hmmm…inspiration struck her at that moment.

"Actually, Sakketh, I do need some assistance. Would you mind if I interviewed you?"

"Not at all, Dr. Grayson. I can state many specifics on my qualifications—"

"No, no. I mean…talk about _you_. Your life, and life on Vulcan-things of that sort," she interjected, smiling a bit.

He was quiet, considering her request. After a moment, he spoke again.

"Very well. Your request is logical."

He moved to sit directly across from her and Amanda studied him again before she spoke.

"Sakketh, how old are you?"

"I am 21.6 of your Earth years."

"Are you still considered a child?"

He stiffened at her question.

"Dr. Grayson, I can assure you, I am of proper mating age."

"I meant no offense, Sakketh, but considering Vulcans live twice as long as humans…you are still young. Do you have a mate?"

.

.

Later that same evening Amanda returned home. Every time she stepped into her apartment, she couldn't help but be proud of herself.

It was an eclectic mix of ancient and modern. A 23rd century living space set in a 20th century renovated factory building. Her space occupied the 14th floor, and overlooked the bay. From her perch high in the sky, she could see the twinkling lights of Oakland across the bay. A smattering of small lights decorated shone through the vast dark vastness- that of ships passing through the bay.

It was lovely.

As she walked across the entryway she kicked off her shoes, draped her jacket across the couch and continued her trail of clothes to the bedroom.

She removed everything else, and slipped on a comfortable Berkeley T-shirt before slipping into bed. It was late, and she'd been at the embassy the entire day. Her interview with Sakketh had taken up most of that time, and she'd been so engrossed in talking to him that she hadn't noticed how late it had gotten.

Talking with him had started off incredibly rough, but, in the end, she had made a friend. Settling back against her pillows, Amanda sat back and activated the mini Padd recorder by her bed.

"Computer, begin recording. Dr. Amanda Grayson."

The device whirred and clicked, coming alive to the sound of her voice.

Amanda waited for the three beeps that signaled the start.

Satisfied, she began to recount her thoughts.

"_Sakketh-Vulcan male, age 21.6 Earth years. Today on a whim, I sat down with Sakketh. I first met him several months ago, when he came to my office with an invitation to the Federation Conference of Scientists-although…that conference didn't go too well._

_He has been assigned as my assistant by "Osu" Silek. From Vulcan, that translates into "Lord." I am unsure of whether that is an honorarium or simply a title for Silek. And a question I will ask in the future when it is spoken again._

_Sakketh is bonded. He has a wife who is currently on Vulcan. During our conversation I learned that he came to the embassy three years ago and is an apprentice to the Ambassador. He is incredibly smart, which is not such a surprise. But what is interesting, is that unlike the Ambassador and Silek, he seems very…insecure. At times his control falters, and he seems genuinely nervous._

_It is strange, really, that for a species who allegedly have no "emotions," Sakketh is sometimes quite easy to read, though he hides it well._

_Ultimately, I did learn that he comes from a small rural clan. His parents are agrarians. And he has four other siblings. That's far above the average number for Vulcan families. _

_After about an hour, he seemed to relax with me. I talked about my own family with him, how I came to academia. He seems to have a genuine curiosity about humans. I do believe Sakketh and I will get along fine. _

_I am also in the process of forming a hypothesis about Vulcan culture…but I would like to conference with Silek before I state my assumptions._

_There are several things here that I find very similar to our Earth culture. _

_Grayson out."_

Amanda yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She checked the time.

2300 hours.

Another yawn forced its way out and finally, she gave in.

"Lights out."

The glow in the room slowly faded as she moved further under her covers, and in minutes she was asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes:** I know there will probably be questions...if you have them, ask them, and I will answer. _

**

* * *

Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 7  
**

Embassy life was amazing. Inside the stone walls away from the hustle and bustle of San Francisco, it was, quite literally, another world. Amanda learned the structure had been built from imported Vulcanian stone- essential to the internal climate of the facility. The stone insulated its inhabitants from San Francisco's cool humidity, while still allowing a comfortable temperature for the staff to work in. It required little energy and was therefore separate from the city's grid and almost entirely self- sufficient.

The embassy was a place for diplomats as well as a Vulcan cultural center for those situated on Earth. Amanda saw many different Vulcans; some were embassy workers and others were scientists, teachers and others employed on the planet. There was always a low murmur of voices and a prevailing sense of calm around her.

She was currently working in her office with Sakketh when her stomach rumbled. She quickly clutched it in an attempt to silence the noise to no avail.

Her companion looked up from his seat in front of her across the desk.

"Dr. Grayson, I believe your body is attempting to communicate to you the need for sustenance."

She laughed aloud.

"I guess so. But I didn't bring anything with me, so it'll have to wait."

He tilted his head to the side in a manner that Amanda had learned indicated he was considering something.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Dr. Grayson, you are aware we have a dining facility here at the embassy."

"Oh, I can't. Besides I didn't bring any credits with me today."

Now he simply looked puzzled.

"Why would you need credits? To charge for a basic need is illogical."

Suddenly, Sakketh's stomach growled too and his face flushed green. Amanda laughed aloud.

"Okay! I know when I'm beaten. Let's go."

.

.

They walked into the embassy cafeteria and took seats. The area was more like a formal dining room and reminded Amanda of Zen gardens. She and Sakketh were seated by a large window that overlooked the embassy's massive vegetable garden.

In the peace of the room, Amanda relaxed, leaned back, closed her eyes and exhaled.

"You are Dr. Grayson I presume."

She didn't know how long she'd been reclining when the voice spoke and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh, yes," she said, rising quickly to address her greeter.

He shared the tall, lean physique of the others but his hair was completely silver. In fact, Amanda noted, he was dressed in a loose tunic and trousers distinguished only by their color- white.

He bowed.

"I am Sa'taan, the embassy chef. Please come and select what you wish me to prepare for you."

Her eyes widened slightly at the mention of his name and she nodded mutely, her mind racing with questions for him.

Another Vulcan appeared to greet Sakketh and the two bowed to each other before the foursome traveled to the garden outside. Amanda knew she would be eating a vegetarian meal and didn't mind.

She was no longer focused on food, but filled with curiosity about her companion- and his name.

They stepped out of the double doors and into the garden.

"Please remove your shoes." Sa'taan said, and she obeyed. Now barefoot, they stepped into a sunlit garden. Her feet sank into the cool soil as they began to walk the rows. Sa'taan handed her a basket.

At her quizzical look he replied, "Please use it to place your selection."

She smiled as they moved off to a far corner of the plot and away from the others.

She chuckled to herself slightly. She hadn't been barefoot in the dirt in a very long time.

At the sound her companion looked at her.

"What have you found amusing?"

She looked at him, studying his features. Even his upswept eyebrows were white. His face was lined and she realized he was much older. But he exuded calmness and inner peace she found welcoming.

"It's been a while since I've been barefoot in the dirt. May I ask why being shoeless is necessary?"

They walked the rows as Sa'taan began to speak.

"Walking the earth allows one to feel it; to understand the source of that which gives life."

She fell silent, contemplating the words and the individual from whom they came. Finally they stopped at a smaller plot toward the back of the garden.

"Here is the selection of Earth-specific fruits and vegetables. Please pick what you wish to consume and return. I will be in the kitchen and prepare your selections."

Sa'taan began walking back to the double doors and Amanda looked around her. She was in a shaded area with Fruit trees- pears, oranges, apples-the ground beneath her was filled with potatoes and radishes, and lettuce, spinach and others- each row clearly labeled.

She couldn't help but marvel at the simplicity. Humans had worked for hundreds of years to mechanize the process of farming and had removed themselves from the physical labor, and many considered it demeaning, but here…here, it was revered.

It was amazed her that a species much more technologically and intellectually advanced, found solace in something most humans would find meaningless.

Her stomach rumbled again to interrupt her musings and she began to pick.

_Apples, and pears- her favorites. Spinach leaves…oh! Carrots…yum…_

Soon she was done and moving back to the doors. As she approached the entry she saw a small bowl of water and a towel, with her shoes next to them.

_Oh good. I can clean my feet._

She sat on a little bench and began to soak her toes.

Done, and once again in her shoes, she went back in and headed to the kitchen where Sa'taan stood waiting.

She handed him her basket and he took it.

"May I watch?" she asked.

"Osu Silek informed us that you would be inquisitive. We are here to serve." He bowed to her again as he began lifting the fruits and veggies out of the basket and rinsing them off.

They stood in companionable silence as Amanda observed him expertly clean and slice the food.

"Would you prefer to eat it in its natural state or would you like it cooked?"

"A simple salad will be sufficient."

"Very well."

With expert hands that would rival Earth's most famous chef's, Sa'taan began to skin and slice- his hands never wavering but moving quickly and expertly.

Suddenly, Amanda wanted very much to talk with him.

"Sa'taan…How did you come to the embassy?"

**II**

Later that evening Amanda hurried through her apartment, anxious to record.

Dropping her bags at the front door and tossing her jacket on the sofa she settled into her over-sized chair at her working desk and quickly activated her Padd codes.

A small screen slid up from the desk, a holographic keypad appearing before her. In the darkness of the apartment, the screen cast a pale glow about her face.

"Computer, activate recording." She ordered.

"Recording activated. You may begin."

"_Sa'taan, Vulcan Male. Age: 123.48 Earth years. _

_Today I had one of the most intensely spiritual experiences of my adult life, and I have met a Vulcan unlike any other. His name is Sa'taan. I want to start off by discussing his name. I learned today that he is named for an ancient philosopher who lived around ten-thousand years ago. According to Sa'taan, the philosopher was said to have given his people enlightenment, and brought to them a new age of consciousness. That Sa'taan was not Vulcan- he came to the planet from another place and then departed, but his knowledge set the foundation for the people who would eventually become the ancient Vulcans of the age of Surak._

_This information reminds me of the biblical Earth tale of the snake in the Garden of Eden who brought enlightenment and knowledge of "right and wrong" to Adam and Eve. Though this has long since been proven myth, this information from Sa'taan makes me wonder if there is indeed a truth that our minds have yet to recognize…I admit to being spiritually shaken._

_It is also a strange coincidence that the name "Sa'taan" is so similar to what the serpent was referred to by the mystics- "Satan". I asked Sa'taan if he was aware of the similarity and the connotations his name has here on Earth. He did._

_He is fascinated by ancient Earth mythology and philosophy- He likened the Vulcan adherence to logic to that of the Buddhist's quest for enlightenment, also noting that a blind and zealous approach to both and any other "religion" is just as problematic as an absence of "faith"._

_To believe without a healthy dose of doubt, and to doubt without a healthy dose of faith are the stuff of wars. _

_Sa'taan's Vulcan features certainly fit the physical description. But he is about as far from being the "devil" of Earth mythology as one can get. _

_For one, our walk in the garden. We are so surrounded by technology that it is so easy to forget the simplest of pleasures. We can reproduce and replicate any and everything that it is seemingly inconvenient to do much by hand anymore._

_This is another fantastic aspect of Vulcan culture I had not been aware of._

_Much of what they do is by hand. Though it would be far easier to devote their minds to more technology, Sa'taan showed me today that there is pleasure in the simplest of tasks. _

_According to him, there are differences in the practice and application of logic. Every Vulcan practices logic in his or her own way. It is not, contrary to common belief, a uniform thing. Logic alone is not the key to personal contentment- one must also achieve something akin to what our ancient Khemetians termed "maa"t- Peace and balance. _

_Sa'taan has multiple functions here at the embassy. The best way I can describe him is a sort of spiritualist._

_He is a believer in IDIC- Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations and, as described to me, he has come to his own personal understanding of "Tu-Surak". When I asked him how, he said to me that such a thing was intensely personal. I do understand that, and so we moved on._

_There is one more thing I would like to note._

_Sa'taan is an…exceptional being. For once I am simply…at a loss for words…_

_Dr. Grayson out."_

Amanda rose from the desk and stretched. She checked the time and realized it was well past 0100 hours. She'd recorded for well over two hours. But it had been worth it. Her mind was spinning with a million thoughts, but none that she could yet formulate into words.

And so, she padded off to bed.

.

.

It was late at the embassy. And while most of the staff had retreated to their private quarters to rest or meditate, Silek sat alone in his darkened office. The gentle chime of his door signaled a visitor.

"Enter" he called.

His eyesight was sharp, and through the darkness a figure entered.

Silek stood and bowed.

"Trensu Sa'taan. It is an honor."

Sa'taan acknowledged, "It is always a privilege to be in the company of like minds."

"I see you have met Dr. Grayson. What is your assessment of her?"

Sa'taan moved to stand next to Silek.

"She is highly intelligent and possesses a fertile mind. She is open and receptive to new ideas and is not rooted in ideology. She has a fighter's spirit, is compassionate. I believe she will prove a challenge to our S'Haile. But I believe they are equally yoked."

Silek closed his eyes, absorbing the words. It was time.

* * *

**Words:**

Trensu: master

Tu-Surak: The Way of Surak

Maat- in the Vulcan it means "clan" however, it is a Khemetian (Egyptian) word that literally means peace and balance. It is said that Maat is the balance to chaos in the world.

S'Haile- means "Lord"

Osu- means "sir" but is also an honorarium if used before a name. Here, it is an honorarium.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note**__: Much thanks to Aphrodite420, Spockchick and SpockLikesCats and TeaOli for the help with my writer's block. We kicked its ass (and cranked out another chapter too)! Also, I am having problems with this site . It is rejecting my formatting, which is causing really big problems with all of my stories. For readers who want to go back and view previous works, please let me know when you see "Strange formats" so that I can go back and start fixing it. I am currently working on a new way to write my stories that won't be rejected by the site. I apologize in advance for any errors. Thank you.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 8**

Amanda awoke the next morning on a mission. After highly engaging interviews with Sakketh and Sa'taan, she wanted to tackle the "big fish" himself-the ambassador.

She knew this would take some haggling. Since her arrival at the embassy, they had barely exchanged more than a "Good day" or, in his case, "Live long and prosper." And that had only been in passing. Amanda's office was located on the main floor near the 's was on the top floor with the Embassy Director's office suite, above all the other business offices.

They had settled into a routine of civility.

But she was willing to let it go, if only to learn more. One of his criticisms towards her at the conference was that her research was not based on observable fact. Since he thought that was the case, then her request for an interview was one he could not logically deny.

Still, he just might. If there was one thing she'd learned thus far…_logic _was a very fluid term. It could be bent and molded to fit one's own agenda. She was certainly using it as a means to an end. The most he could do was refuse her request.

He had requested not to be disturbed. But the steady beep of the communicator screen on his desk showed a stubborn willingness to disobey his order.

"Sarek here."

"Voice only," Sarek commanded. The system beeped as the person on the other end began to speak. But instead of Silek, who would be the individual most likely to ignore his request- or even a member of his staff- a throaty, female voice responded.

"Ambassador, this is Dr. Grayson. After careful consideration and input from my peers I have decided to incorporate more direct sources for my research. You are, no doubt, familiar with my work, considering your previous dissection of my thesis. When are you available for consultation?"

It was not a request. That much was clear. Alone in his office, Sarek quirked an eyebrow up at her boldness.

_The human female is crafty indeed_.

There had been little interaction between himself and the female doctor since her arrival at the embassy. Their only dialogue had come in passing, though he had sensed she did not like him. He tolerated _her_ for the sake of his brother's diplomatic strategy. Through the embassy grapevine he'd become aware she was conducting interviews with members of the staff for her "research." Though he did not personally favor her work, to decline her request could be seen as an insult and a show of bias. Very well. He would indulge her. But he would not answer questions he deemed invasive. He had an obligation to his people, above all.

"1400 hours will be suitable."

After a bit of silence, her voice responded.

"I will be there. Thank you for your time, Mr. Ambassador."

With that, the office once again fell into silence, and Sarek resumed his work.

.

.

Precisely at 1400 his intercom beeped, disrupting the silence in which he had been immersed.

"Sarek here."

"Ambassador," It was Sakketh. "Dr. Amanda Grayson is here to see you."

He noted her punctuality. Most humans did not run on time, even those in Earth's government had problems with punctuality, tending to arrive between one-point-five to seven minutes late. Sarek had learned during his time on the planet, that over ninety-two point eight percent of businesses and corporations used a "grace period" for their employees. Those arriving between one to seven minutes late were still counted as being "on time." It was a system that confused him greatly. It was no small feat the race had not descended into a state of complete chaos. They could not even keep track of something as simple as "time." Well, at least there was _one _who could.

"Enter."

He clicked the communicator off and placed the stack of PADDs he had been reading aside. As he was doing so, the doors to his office opened and Sakketh entered, followed by the doctor. He rose from behind the desk as Sakketh lowered his head. He returned the gesture and the young Vulcan left, leaving Sarek and Dr. Grayson alone in the office, face-to-face, for what was essentially the first time.

He strode forward, hands behind his back as she looked around, taking in the severity of her surroundings.

"Ambassador."

He noted the stiffness both in her voice and in her body as he looked down at her. She met his eyes evenly and a tense silence fell between them.

"Dr. Grayson."

Large brown eyes looked up at him, and he noted that she only came to the top of his shoulders.

Human females, unlike Vulcan ones, tended to be much shorter than the males.

Finally, he broke it.

"You may sit."

He took his seat behind his desk. He watched her as she sat stiffly, back straight, eyes focused on him. He leaned back in his own chair, and steepled his fingers in front of him.

"You have requested an audience with me. What is your request?"

.

.

"_What is your request?"_

She looked at the ambassador closely. Now that they were in his office, doors closed without outside interference, she had an opportunity to observe him up close.

Like other Vulcans, he was impressively tall, and upon greeting her, he seemed to want to remind her of that. Standing so close she couldn't help but look up at him, it was almost a silent display of superiority—something that didn't set well with her at all.

Hubris. He seemed to be guilty of that.

Still, now that he was seated, his face revealed nothing. It was as if carved in stone, but his eyes…they bore into hers, and she stared back. If he thought she was intimidated, he thought wrong!

She squared her shoulders and decided to ask her questions.

"Ambassador, I would like to discuss your earlier assessment of my work on touch and its importance in Vulcan development. You were quite vocal in your dissention on my means of forming hypothesis, yet you did not oppose my theory. I have been observing the embassy staff and I am curious to know your thoughts on a few things. Mainly, how do you view the concept of logic?"

He did not move from his position or give any indication that her question had offended him. And yet, Amanda felt the room around her grow somewhat…heavier. Instead of answering her question, he turned it back on her.

"What are your perceptions of it?"

She was temporarily stumped and blinked a moment in confusion. The tenor of his voice was smooth, and he sat absolutely still, waiting on her response. She pulled herself together, and issued her own retort:

"When it comes to logic, there are essentially three camps. The deonteologist believes an action is morally good because of the action itself, not necessarily the outcome. The teleologist believes the ends justify the means. And the Utilitarian believes there is no "good" or "bad" and that logic in its purist form, is absolute. Which one, Mr. Ambassador, do _you_ ascribe to?"

As she finished her response she watched as he slowly sat up in his chair, and leaned forward toward his desk, once again steepling his hands. He did not as much as blink. Nor did his tone change as he addressed her. However, she felt a chill shoot through her body as those steely eyes, matched an even steelier voice that was neither raised, nor lowered, but made the hairs on her arms stand on end.

"_Humans_ tend to categorize what they do not fully understand. Tell me, Dr. Grayson. Are you attempting to glean more knowledge or, are you looking to support an opinion you have already formed? If it is the latter, then I say it would be both pointless and illogical to attempt to explain something which you are not receptive to receiving, and, which may run contrary to your pre-conceived notions of the subject. Therefore, I am not inclined to discuss this topic with _you_."

There was an emphasis on the "you" that was both velvety and dark, as his voice dropped an octave on the last syllable. His body relaxed against the back of his chair, and Amanda found herself sitting ram-rod straight, her adrenaline was up, her mind was buzzing, her body, tingling and there was a steady pulsating in conspicuous places she patently chose to ignore.

If he wanted a fight, he'd get one for sure.

"I have noticed for a species that relies heavily on literal interpretations of Earth-vernacular, you seem to enjoy and be quite astute in the practice of artifice. It would seem such actions are contradictory and therefore _illogical_ in their very practice, _Mr. Ambassador_."

Her brown eyes once again met his onyx ones, and she found herself so pulled in she could see her reflection in their depths. The arid room suddenly felt very, very small.

He stared at her, attempting to divine her thoughts. Her body language suggested stimulation- her dilated pupils, the hitch in her body temperature. Her stance was defensive- her form, rigid and tight…and yet her mind…sharp and acute in its assessments.

He could see his reflection in her wide eyes. In the stillness and silence of the room he looked upon her face, noting the defiant tilt of her chin, the angle of her jaw against the curve of her neck- the muscle straining, and he found himself inhaling, long, and deep - a heady scent he couldn't quite place- familiar…yet different from anything he'd ever known.

"_Indeed."_

The word was a deep, almost-growl; a statement to the silence, a response to her assessment; An answer to that question yet defined and unspoken.

He watched, as her skin flushed and he could tell she was somewhat flustered.

"I don't think there is anything left to discuss. Thank you for your time, Mr. Ambassador."

He noted the formality of her tone, in accordance with her posture as she rose to leave and he too stood and moved from around the desk to escort her out.

She nodded stiffly at his gesture and he tilted his head in return as he opened the door and she moved past him.

The scent of her filled him as she stopped and turned to face him.

"Your opinion of humans is incredibly low. It is obvious to me you are working under false assumptions. It is not only humans that tend to _ass_ume ambassador. We have an expression about that here on Earth. Perhaps you should look it up. Cooperation goes both ways."

With that, she turned and moved into his outer-chamber and towards the doors. They opened with a swoosh, and then, she was gone.

Sarek cast a glance about the room, meeting eyes which instantly looked away under his heated gaze. He turned and closed the doors to his office.

Moving to his desk, he tapped out a command.

"Sakketh—I require solitude. There will be no interruptions for the rest of day."

"Yes, osu."

He removed the suit jacket he wore and folded it neatly across the back of the chair before activating the door-lock and sound proofing commands. Once satisfied, he walked to a small corner of his office and lit the small fire pot, nestled inconspicuously in the corner. He sank down before it and closed his eyes, focusing his mind… and worked to squelch the unnamed sensation radiating through his body.

**II**

Amanda stormed down the hall, the loose pants she wore billowing about her legs as she walked. Her heels tapped angrily on the stairs, the sound bouncing off stone walls.

She nodded tersely at the staff workers as she moved into the foyer then a sharp right turn to head down a secondary hall, straight toward her office.

.

At his desk, Sakketh waited until the Ambassador's doors were closed and he heard the privacy locks click in keyed in a separate communication code and quickly typed a message, knowing the director had already sensed a problem. Familial bonds tended to work like that.

.

Silek's office comm. unit chimed. He skimmed the contents of the message and frowned. Sitting back in his chair and sighing deeply, he closed his eyes and exhaled. Then he rose, and made his way down the hall.

.

Amanda was somewhere between mortification and fury. For the moment, she deferred to the later.

_That arrogant, son-of-a – _

The sound of her door chime interrupted her pacing and inner rant, and she stopped walking in her tracks, forcing herself to calm down. She was not a five-year-old child, and throwing a tantrum, even in the privacy of her office, was not becoming of a woman of her position and stature. After she dealt with her visitor, she would leave for the day. Yes…that would be very beneficial to her.

She straightened her shirt and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her pants before accepting the entry.

In walked Silek. Instead of the robes he usually wore at the Embassy, he donned a dark, scoop-neck tunic with wide sleeves and loose pants. The material was a dark brown, and slightly iridescent. The tunic was embroidered around the sleeves, collar, and bottom hem.

He looked very…Zen, Amanda thought.

"Greetings, Dr. Grayson. I have come to inquire how your work is progressing. Are you in need of assistance?

He looked at her, and despite all her effort to stay angry, the emotion dissipated. After all, it wasn't _him _she was mad at.

She moved to her desk and sat down.

"Mostly everything is going well, Silek. I've done a few interviews, and I would like to tell you I am very grateful for this opportunity. I have learned a great deal just from being here these past few weeks."

He listened carefully to her words, hearing the things she said, as well as what she did not say.

"And yet, you said 'mostly.' Have you had any adverse experiences?"

She looked at him with an expression on her face that he couldn't quite read. Her silence confirmed what he already knew.

"I have been told that you met with the ambassador today. I have also been informed that it was not an amicable parting."

"I see news travels quickly throughout the embassy. The ambassador and I have different views on the value of cooperation. The intelligent exchange of ideas should not be a complicated and combative process. I have noticed everyone seems to jump whenever he says anything. Well, I don't, nor will I. I respect his position, but really Silek, he's just so…rude!"

Silek raised an eyebrow at her exclamation but said nothing as she continued.

"I simply wanted to talk with him. I thought he would be receptive to opening a discourse with me. After all, this is the same person who criticized me before. But no. An argument ensued! And over what? He_ assumed_ I had ill intentions! He made a presumption about me that was neither accurate nor fair!"

"And did you do the same to him, Dr. Grayson?"

"What?"

She blinked and opened her mouth to speak, when Silek cut her off.

"Perhaps you are both guilty of the same flaw."

"What? How can you say that? You were there at the conference. And I am sure you heard about today's meeting. You have seen his way with humans like me. If I have learned anything so far from being here, it is that the ambassador is a cold, calculating, egotistical-"

Silek raised one hand to interrupt her.

"He is also my brother."

**III**

Later that afternoon Amanda returned home. She slowly removed her suit jacket and unbuttoned her blouse as she moved across the carpeted living room and into the kitchen. She laid the shirt on the back of her dining room chair and went to the stasis unit, slipping a hand in to pull out a bottle of her favorite wine. Popping the cork, she decided to forgo a glass and took a swig straight from the bottle. This was her home. There were no pretenses here.

The liquid slid down her throat and warmed her body, and, after the first initial rush, she began to relax, as she opened a cabinet and removed a glass. After she had poured more of the dark, red liquid, she moved back to the living room and sat on the couch. In the silence of her home, she began to think about the afternoon.

She sighed deeply, disappointed with herself.

Once again, her mouth had spoken before her brain had thought. It had been embarrassing, and, she had to admit, quite disrespectful of her to unleash upon Silek her frustrations with the ambassador. It had been a VERY humbling moment when he'd told her that the individual who she personally disliked was a family member of his. And, in the end, she was now forced to really think about this situation—and who was at fault for it.

It was one thing to express gratitude for a position which, if she were truthful, was only through the good will of Silek. And she had almost ruined that today by not being able to control her response to Silek's question. She didn't regret her words…but, she could have chosen them better.

One of the things Silek had said to her, and which had essentially played over and over in her mind:

"_Perhaps you are both guilty of the same flaw."_

It was a simple statement, but the longer she thought on it, taking small sips of wine…the more she realized that it might be accurate.

She had gone into the situation expecting confrontation. She had gone into the meeting with an opinion of an individual she barely knew, already formed based on one previous, short, albeit hostile interaction. She had come away from that original dispute feeling her scholarship had been attacked, her dedication to seeking truth. And while she might not like the ambassador…she also had to admit…today she had provided to him the instruments he needed to refuse her- quite logically.

BUT, she thought, that did not mean that HE was entirely correct either.

Her original question had been open. It had been he who had turned it on her, and boxed her in. It was the Ambassador who had taken her words and twisted them to suit his own pre-conceived notions of her intent and by extent, her race. This was the same person who had, on one hand, criticized her strongly for her lack of resources, and yet, when presented with the opportunity to be an active contributor, rejected it.

Still, two wrongs did not equal a right. And she knew, if she wanted to continue working at the embassy, she and Sarek would have to call a truce. She would have to separate her personal opinions from her professional ones.

Somehow, the Ambassador had gotten under skin. It was high time to get him out.

Yet, if she were to look a little deeper within herself, she would be forced to admit that although he had angered her, she had liked it. There had been something suspended between them ... a connection of some kind...

Amanda flicked her tongue around the wine glass unconsciously as she shifted on the couch, clenching her thighs together as she moved.

_Strange, _she thought, and then shook herself out of it, staring at the now-empty wine glass with a frown. Apparently, she was a bit too relaxed. Setting the glass down on her side table, she got up and stretched, heading into her room.

It had been a while since she'd been swimming. It was still early enough. She'd hit the pool.

.

.

That night, in the back of the embassy, in the private residency suites, Silek moved down the hall to speak with his brother. The two shared a large wing that was constructed separately from the regular staff rooms.

He entered a command code and the doors swooshed open. The room was dark and hazy with the fragrant smoke of incense. Its occupant had obviously been meditating for a while. He moved into the chamber and, as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, he made out a figure seated in a corner of the formal living room, among the soft pillows and ornate furniture which adorned it.

"Sarek."

The figure moved, slowly rising. His brother walked towards him.

"I have heard that you had the opportunity to speak individually with Dr. Grayson today."

"Yes."

Silek ignored the one-word answer.

"And I have also been informed that this meeting ended once again in conflict."

There was no response, and so, he continued.

"Brother, need I remind you that the point of this is to foster cooperation. Your distaste for humans is hindering your judgment, and the doctor's distaste for _you_ is hindering hers. I do not know why you have such an intensive dislike of her;Regardless, you will need to cooperate, if this diplomatic effort is to be successful. I cannot force you. But it is in Vulcan's best interest to make the attempt. Perhaps it would be possible for you to put aside your personal bias for the sake of intellectual diplomacy."

With that, Silek walked out, leaving Sarek alone in his room.

.

.

Prior to his brother's unannounced visit, Sarek had already reached his own conclusion on the situation. Unbeknownst to Silek, he had already decided that his behavior toward the human female had been unwarranted, and based upon a pre-existing bias on his part. Her original question was something he should have easily answered. It was innocuous enough, and open ended. She had made no assumptions there. However, it had been his impulse to challenge her. In truth, he had been testing her tensile strength, to find the point at which she would break.

He had not succeeded with that. Indeed, in turn, she had challenged him to a debate of intellect-a thing which was rare among the humans he tended to deal with. He had underestimated the doctor-he would not do so again.

If he were entirely honest with himself, she had stimulated him intellectually. And maybe…_no_. _Indeed _not, and such a train of thought was illogical. He still did not favor the doctor, but her performance and ability had made an impression on him. Such a conflict would not need to occur again. Cooperation through scholarly diplomacy was a worthy goal. He would not volunteer information, but if she made a request of him, he would be willing to answer her questions—within a reasonable measure, of course.

.

.

Back in his own quarters, seated behind his desk, Silek began formulating an idea. Cooperation. It was essential. But so was learning how to navigate cultural misunderstandings. Perhaps…

Turning to his comm. screen he quickly keyed in a message and hit "enter." The device whirred and beeped, and a message marked "sent" appeared on his screen.

This would either work well, or it would implode. He found himself curious about both outcomes.

After a moment of pause, he then turned and sent a secondary message, addressed to Vulcan.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:** For my "Prince" followers, please read the A/N at the end of the , corrections made in Paragraph 1 and 3rd from bottom. Thanks for the notes, folks! One more thing...Please enable your feedback functions. When you guys ask questions, I like to respond. But I can't when your PM'S are disabled. Thank you!  
_

**

* * *

Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 9**

Silek looked around at the group he had gathered. On the upper floor of the Embassy, in an oblong conference room, seated at a rectangular table of Vulcan nesh-kur lapan was Dr. Grayson, Sarek, Sakketh, and Sa'taan. It was quiet; he could tell they were curious about why they had been summoned, but were simply waiting for him to begin.

He too was waiting. Soon the conference room doors opened and he rose to greet his guest.

"My wife, attend."

Silek ignored the look of surprise that flitted across the Doctor's face as he watched his wife enter the room. It had been months since he'd seen her last, and he was grateful for her expedient arrival.

T'Nerual was almost as tall as he was, her skin sun-kissed and glowing. Her black hair hung in a thick braid down her back, and her deep green dress was an elegant, long-sleeved, high-necked creation that both fitted and skimmed her body, yet revealed nothing at the same time. He breathed deeply, taking in a scent unique to only her.

They joined fingers as she sat next to him, her presence soothing him, though she said nothing.

Now, he changed his focus once again to address the group assembled before him.

"Doctor Grayson, this is T'Nerual, my wife."

"Greetings Doctor Grayson. Silek has told me much about you. I look forward to a discourse on your touch-theory. It is most fascinating."

"Oh, thank-thank you, Ms…Silek?"

"T'Nerual will suffice. You could not pronounce my formal name. How have you found your time at the Embassy thus far?"

"Your husband requested the cooperation of the staff in my studies and they have been of enormous help ..."

Silek watched the back-and-forth with interest as the two females chatted quietly between themselves. He could feel the burning curiosity of his brother probing in the back of his mind, and nudged him back. Finally, he interrupted them.

"I have brought you all together to discuss our situation and to present an idea. In order to establish more amity between our two worlds, I wish to sponsor an assembly, or a "party," as you would call it, Dr. Grayson."

She nodded as Silek continued.

"Sakketh, please record this meeting. Sa'taan, take note of what we may need. It is my belief that if the Embassy hosts this event, it could lead to greater cultural and diplomatic unity. I wish to know each of your thoughts on the matter."

He waited as five people quietly mulled over his words.

Dr. Grayson spoke first.

"Silek, what you propose is essentially an 'ice-breaker.' However, I was not aware of any conflict between Earth and Vulcan."

He looked to Sarek, searching for approval on what he could, and could not say.

Sarek spoke up.

"Dr. Grayson, we have been in negotiations with your government for several months on the state of Earth's fiscal affairs. Our negotiations are stalled and this matter requires urgent, if not immediate resolution. That is all I can tell you. We have attempted direct talks, and those have failed. Therefore we are attempting a … new strategy."

The words were stated plainly and without malice. Just fact. She could accept that.

"Then, I do agree. If you cannot solve the problem through direct means, indirect is your next best option. Or, as the former United States President Theodore Roosevelt once said, "speak softly, and carry a big stick."

She looked around the room and realized all eyes were on her, all showing various degrees of puzzlement.

She chuckled.

"I see I may need to explain the often-misquoted metaphor."

.

.

"My wife, attend." Silek drank in her most pleasing outline, now bare before him as she came forward slowly. It was midday, yet the shades of his suite were drawn, casting the room into almost complete darkness. Even in the dimmed light, he could still see her clearly, every peak, every crest…He closed his eyes as she reached for him and he allowed her to push his robes from his shoulders, and down onto the floor. It had been so long…so long…

T'Nerual's body molded to his, and he felt her twin peaks against his chest, and soon her touch and her presence were like a tidal wave, washing him, cleansing, him, purging him, and fulfilling a need dormant for way too long…

_He was speaking and they could not hear him. He laughed and they did not understand him. He screamed, and they ignored him. He paced his cell like a caged Lematya…scratching….and pulling…his shirt torn and dirty…_

_Animal._

_He could see them. Didn't they know this? Surely they knew he meant them no harm…maybe…maybe if he just reached out…Laughter...in a strangely familiar voice…rang out once again in the dark chamber of his cell. And then the tears, as he fell against the floor and curled up in the fetal position…speaking aloud in words he did not know._

"_He suffers the kwai-lakht. He is lost to you, T'Pau. He will die. Focus on the living. Forget about the dead."_

_Footsteps…and then…the wretched howl of a closing door. Leaving him alone in his madness…_

"_**Silek. Silek…adun…"**_

_He unfurled himself just to look._

_His eyes met soft, green ones….and…he laughed aloud again…letting the madness take him away..._

"_**We are telsu," her voice persisted. "Never and always touching…"**_

He awoke with a start, blinking away his confusion. Vulcans rarely dreamt, and it was not so much a dream… as a time in his past he preferred not to think, or even dream, about. Silek adjusted himself so that he could look upon his wife's face. He had called, and she had come, interrupting her own medical practice to make the 16-hour journey from Vulcan to Earth.

Right now, she was sound asleep, curled into his shoulder. He watched her breasts heave as she rested, and not wanting to interrupt her slumber, he slowly disengaged his body from hers. He dressed quietly, to resume his duties, but before he left, he walked back to the bed, and ran his finger gently down her temple.

"Aduna. "

**II**

It had taken exactly fifteen days of planning, and sending out the requisite invitations. Sa'taan had been busily crafting a vegetarian menu, and, despite the embassy's large organic gardens, he had had to make numerous shopping trips in order to feed the 200-plus guests attending. Sakketh had been busily confirming invitations and Dr. Grayson had also assisted with the logistics. The great hall had been transformed; many of the artifacts scattered throughout the embassy had been brought to this central location.

Dr. Grayson had been especially taken with the twin warrior statues in Sarek's office, as well as the lirpas. Now, they had a place of prominence—standing sentinel just inside the door.

The hall was illuminated by torchlight, casting long shadows up to the high ceiling. Sarek had to admit, it felt a bit like his personal estate on Vulcan.

A Vulcan quartet played traditional music softly in the background, and the various delegations mingled with one another. A low murmur of conversation, with occasional laughter from the humans permeated the room.

He had been pleased to see the looks of pure astonishment on the faces of the Earth delegation at the sight of the warrior statues. He had responded in the affirmative when asked whether the lirpas they held were real.

"All Vulcan males are trained in the lirpa as they enter adolescence," he'd said, as he'd walked in and out of various groups.

However, as the night drew on, his own interest began to wane. He observed Silek and his wife engaged in conversation with a mixed group of Humans and Andorians.

Dr. Grayson was in a similar arrangement that also included Rigilians.

His mind was now focused on when would be an appropriate time for him to make his own exit. Social diplomatic functions had never impressed him nor held his interest and he often grew exasperated by the arrogance and sense of entitlement of those around him.

He suffered through them silently, however, for they were a part of the job he had agreed to do. But such events were certainly at the bottom of his list of preferable activities and were not mentally stimulating.

Sarek stood off to the side of the room currently engaged in a conversation with the Rigilian Ambassador.

The exchange of words was nothing but a veiled attempt at negotiation and everyone tended to play games of semantics.

There were times when a part of him enjoyed the verbal sparring and delicate plays on words, but those times were few and far between.

He was…agitated.

It seemed that lately his mental state had teetered between annoyance and agitation. And the sound of the Rigilian's voice grated on his nerves.

There was too much pent-up energy. Too much… _emotion _(though he was loath to even think the word). Sarek counted down the amount of time it would take to make an appropriate exit.

If he left too early, it would be considered rude, but he did not want to leave too late lest he be cornered.

In the five years he had been Vulcan's ambassador to Earth, he had learned many different customs on etiquette and diplomacy. It was all a game.

He nodded to the ambassador and began to move about the hall, weaving in and out of the different circles of ambassadors and the like-nodding in acknowledgment as he continued his rounds.

He had almost made it to the back of the room when a movement near one of the large, floor-to-ceiling windows caught his eye.

The heavy drapery billowed softly and as he looked a set of wide dark eyes met his own. Just as quickly, the drapes moved again and she disappeared.

He followed.

Moving steadily through the crowd he did not vary his pace but slipped through until he was standing by the wall.

"Latana."

A tall, lithe figure slipped out from behind the drapes and once again those same wide eyes met his.

"Sarek."

The way she said his name told him her intentions and he allowed his eyes to skim over her form…

The dress she wore was fitted, and virtually sheer. In the custom of her people it was made of Argellian silk virtually the same shade as her skin, a silky nude that consisted of nothing more than a few strategically placed pieces of fabric to keep her from being virtually naked.

She was an…old acquaintance.

Sarek watched her turn her back on him and begin to move towards the exit. Right before walking through the heavy doors, she threw him a final look before heading out. He watched the sway of her hips as she left.

He cast a quick glance around the room and slowly began moving to the exit.

As he walked by the bar he passed a small circle of humans currently engaged in conversation with another Vulcan.

Sarek's eyes moved to the circle and met…Silek's.

His brother watched him silently, his light brown eyes darkening as they bore into his own. Silek was currently engaged with the humans and simply looked at him. Sarek did not need his telepathy to know that his brother did not approve.

No matter. His business was his own.

And right now, there was a pressing matter to tend to.

He continued on his path to the door.

.

.

Amanda looked up from where she had been engaged with a group of dignitaries, a mix of both Earth representatives and other federation members. She was currently explaining her touch-development theories and enjoying the back-and-forth, thrilled that those with whom she was speaking were familiar with her work. She had just finished answering a particularly difficult question from an Andorian when she turned her head slightly and caught a fluid movement out of the corner of her eye.

A woman.

A tall, beautiful woman who wasn't quite human. Amanda looked on as the slim figure draped in something that really didn't resemble much wound through the crowd and exited the doors. A minute later, as Amanda continued to talk, a second figure, taller, and definitely male, walked in the same direction. He turned his head slightly, and Amanda caught sight of his face. Her voice trailed off as she watched him disappear through the same door as the woman.

"Dr. Grayson? You were saying?" Her attention snapped back to her guest and she made an apology, temporarily flustered by what she had just seen, and the unexpected tightening in her chest. She was neither blind, nor stupid.

.

.

T'Nerual and Sa'taan observed the crowd from their positions in the corner. They watched the interactions with studious eyes. The event was proving successful. The humans were clearly enjoying themselves, as were the various other diplomats in attendance. There was a low murmur of amicable conversation against the soft haunting traditional music of Vulcan.

Suddenly, T'Nerual's focus was diverted to the movement against a far window, where the heavy drapes moved back suddenly. She watched as two figures emerged, one male, one female.

Sa'taan followed the movement of her eyes, and upon seeing what T'Nerual had seen, began to search for both Silek and Amanda. He found them, presently engaged in conversations with small crowds. And, as he watched, he saw Silek make eye contact with Sarek.

He saw the disapproval in Silek's eyes, as Sarek moved past, and he then focused on Dr. Grayson.

She was also watching Sarek.

He cast a sideways glance to T'Nerual. She was still watching intently.

As Sarek moved out of the door, they both saw an unnamed expression flit across Amanda's face.

"Fascinating," T'Nerual murmured, beginning to move away from her position next to Sa'taan to re-join her mate.

"Indeed." Sa'taan remarked quietly to himself, as he began preparing a fresh dish to serve to the guests milling about the great hall.

The night had just become that much more interesting.

.

.

His internal alarm clock chimed. And he rose, removing the sheets haphazardly strewn across his naked body.

The sun had not quite yet broken over the horizon and Sarek looked out the glass windows at the soft purples and reds strewn across the sky.

Sunrise and sunset - his two favorite moments in an Earth day.

Moving towards the chair adjacent to the bed he began to dress.

He was almost done when the bed stirred again, and he heard a silken voice call his name.

"Sarek. Why so early?"

Latana.

He turned towards her nude form on the bed, and allowed himself a moment of indulgence to let his eyes roam over her nude form. She pointed to him, beckoning him back to her bed.

He continued dressing, and turned away from her.

Latana sat up and frowned at him.

"Sarek."

This time he answered her.

"Latana."

"Again with the one-word answers, lover? Really…one would think by now…"

Slowly she rose and slunk towards him, her hips swiveling invitingly. Soft arms wrapped around his waist, and he could feel her press close to him.

He moved to begin unwinding her hands, and continue dressing.

"Latana. We have done this before. It is not new nor should it be surprising."

She frowned.

"So, you are simply going to walk out?"

He faced her.

"You know my place. You know my position. You want what I cannot and will not give you."

"And yet you come back, to my bed - between my legs."

"You made your offer. I accepted. I was not informed there were conditions on it."

She looked into his face, and seeing nothing there, backed down.

"It is well. You are what you are. However…" her voice trailed off as her eyes skimmed along his chest and still lower.

"Until we meet again, Sarek."

He did not answer her, as he carefully buttoned his shirt and then put on his robe.

Latana moved to the bathroom as he exited the room.

The door swooshed closed and he made his way down the hall of the hotel.

He chose the stairs rather than the lift and soon he found himself outside.

The embassy was less than a mile away and he chose to walk.

As he walked, his mind reviewed the previous night's events.

Latana.

She had fulfilled him many times. Her body was…magnificent. She… _sated_ his physical urges.

However…she did not stimulate him in any other way.

And for the first time in years, he found her sexual wiles had not even tempered his desires. He was left wanting.

There was something missing. But he did not know what that something was.

As he walked up the steps of the embassy and moved to access the door he jolted out of his musing as it opened automatically.

He stopped.

There facing him, was Silek.

"I take it last night proved…educational for you." Though his brother's voice never changed tempo or timbre, Sarek could feel the tension between them as he moved past.

"It was a classic experiment in reproductive compatibility," he replied tersely as he began walking down the long hallway.

It was his brother's voice in his head that stopped him short.

"Yet still you _want_ and don't know why. What you _need_ you cannot see."

Sarek turned quickly, his rising anger coming through in the form of a deep, growl.

"Do you presume to tell me how I should spend my nights, and with whom, Silek?"

"I presume to tell you that the office of Vulcan Ambassador deserves more decorous behavior."

"And I should take this suggestion from one who walked the deserts insane from his own personal failings. Perhaps I should call T'Nerual to help you. Your logic has fled from you again." Sarek switched to Vulcan. "Telatlar sos'eh lah'so to-dakh, k'V'tosh Ka'tur."

Silek's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a challenge, _brother_?"

.

.

Amanda awoke from the stream of sunlight directly in her face, coming in from the partially draped window. She blinked twice as she slowly came out of her sleep-induced haze. As her vision slowly cleared she almost didn't recognize where she was. She sat up, and looked around.

The room was cool, but warming, a testament to Vulcan engineering. Her bed was large-as she draped her feet over the side, they dangled several inches off the floor. It was an elevated platform made of a dark wood. The covers were done in a dark, reddish hue.

As she slid off the bed and stretched she knew she was still in the embassy, but inside the living quarters.

Her suite consisted of a bedroom, a small kitchenette and a bath room. A set of fresh towels and a simple set of long pants and a silken tunic had been laid out for her.

_Vulcan foresight is such a good thing, _she thought, looking at her formal dress draped neatly across the chair. She would have wound up going home in the same clothes she'd worn to the embassy the night before.

She had been given the room following the end of the reception. It had been late, and Silek had insisted she stay for the evening.

"Your fatigue is evident. It would not be safe for you to attempt to go home. We have spare quarters available," he'd said.

She hadn't argued with his logic, and he'd escorted her to the back of the embassy and through another set of doors, into the living suites. She had been too tired then to explore this part of the embassy.

Now though, she was here. And she did want to look around. After a shower of course.

.

.

Amanda made her way down the halls, her confusion growing ever more present. One hall blended into another, and they all looked the same.

Of course, Vulcans had extraordinary memories. They did not need "markers."

As she rounded her fifth (sixth?) corner she heard a loud crash, followed by a series of hard bangs as the floor under her shook with the force.

_What the heck? _She wondered, walking cautiously down the hall.

The stone wall finally gave way, revealing what looked to be a workout room, filled with weapons and equipment she had only seen in museums. But her eyes were not particularly drawn to the tools themselves, but to the two males each currently wielding one she had seen up close—in Sarek's office and in the hands of the warrior statues on display last night. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of two impressively toned, extremely tall, and half-naked Vulcans who looked as if they were trying to kill each other.

.

.

Amanda did not know how long she'd been rooted to the spot, her eyes glued to the twosome as they moved in tandem, attacking and repelling, their movements lightning-fast and deadly accurate.

She grimaced as a lirpa blade came down hard and Sarek jumped back, the glinting metal just grazing his upper arm as a trail of green appeared.

He seemed oblivious to the hit and began to advance again. Through a series of rapid turns, kicks and punches, he advanced close enough to Silek in order to drop down suddenly and lash out with his leg, causing his opponent to hit the floor.

The impact made the floor rumble slightly and she watched, enthralled, as Silek rolled away, barely missing the blunt end of the lirpa aimed at his face.

With a sinking heart, she realized quickly this was NOT a sparring match-but a fight.

She had never seen anything like this. And it both frightened her and exhilarated her at the same time.

Her attention was so captivated with the rapidly degenerating scene in front of her that she did not hear the movement behind her until a warm hand reached out to touch her shoulder. She whirled around, gasping aloud.

Sa'taan.

"I see you have found the fitness facility," he said in his usual calm voice, paying no attention to the Vulcans inside.

She looked back rapidly and again to Sa'taan, her face flushing under the heat of his gaze.

"Um, I got lost…"

"Indeed. The halls can seem endless for those unacquainted with this complex."

Suddenly, a very loud growl emanated from the room, sending a chill through Amanda's body.

"Sa'taan-"

His name had barely escaped her mouth when he moved quickly past her and into the gym, his voice cutting through the now- almost frightful sounds of the fight.

"Kroykah!"

Amanda didn't dare look as she was frozen in place, outside the entryway, against the wall. Her eyes were tightly shut.

After a seemingly endless silence, Sa'taan once again called her name and she opened her eyes.

"Come, Dr. Grayson. I will prepare a morning meal for you."

She nodded mutely, and followed his white-clad frame down the hall. As they turned into another corridor, she cast a peek behind her-and caught sight of Sarek.

His dark eyes seemed to burn into her retreating back. She felt herself flush hotly and quickly looked away.

Upon arriving here six weeks ago (had it really been that short a time?) she had had many expectations, seeing this as an invitation to learn more about Vulcan culture.

However, what she'd just seen had shaken her beyond measure. And the fact she was undeniably turned on by it frightened her ... even more.

* * *

.

.

**Author's Notes: **

**Kwai-lakht:** "wild rage"— This is the first example of the "Vrie" of "The Prince" story arc. Here we see that Silek suffered from the same affliction that would later plague both Sarek and eventually Spock. (I am currently re-working all references made to "Plak Vrie" to change to "kwai-lakht" for internal consistency. Silek is NOT in Pon Farr)

"**Telatlar sos'eh lah'so to- dakh, k'V'tosh Ka'tur":** Perhaps the elders should have cast you out with the V'tosh Ka'tur

**nesh-kur**: black

**Lapan:** wood


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note****:** _Thanks to **SpockLikesCats **who did the work for Chapter 10 and 11. This may be the last chapter for a few weeks. I have hit a bout of writer's block. And while I have the end result mapped out...I have no idea how to get there. So, in order to bridge the gap of where my protagonists are now, to where they need to go...I need to work. So, if you have ideas, drop me a line. For those who are reading faithfully, thank you. I originally planned for 20 chapters, so I am about halfway through. I would love to hear from everyone whose reading, so please feel free to drop a line through either review or PM. _

**

* * *

Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 10**

In the weeks following the formal at the embassy, Sarek had been extremely busy. His brother's idea of the assembly had, proven quite fruitful, and after a series of tri-lateral talks with Vulcan, the Andorians as a neutral party and the Humans, Earth was finally ready to resume direct talks.

He was greatly relieved. It had been a most intense time. His staff had worked diligently-Sakketh especially. The young Vulcan had proven his worth in gathering all the financial information as well as conferring with the Andorians to bring Earth back to the negotiating table.

Part of him also acknowledged that Dr. Grayson's presence that night had been an added bonus. He had under-estimated the impact of having her at the embassy, never fully convinced that her presence carried much weight, and yet, during the event, many a dignitary had spoken with her-most notably, those of Earth who had expressed surprise at her attendance, and her position within the embassy.

Again, his brother had proven to be correct. The event had been what was needed in order to bring Earth back to the negotiating table.

It was not too soon; the latest correspondence from Vulcan showed the high council was growing increasingly tense over the situation. From the weekly communiqué with T'Pau, he knew the situation was fractious at best and rapidly deteriorating. Still, he felt confident the situation would soon be resolved.

There was also a pang of guilt that ebbed at his consciousness: in the previous weeks, he had not spoken with Silek at all. He had been shut out of the familial bond, and there was currently a piece of Sarek that was not quite right without it. However, what had transpired between them had been building. They were not children and therefore, he would bear his portion of the responsibility for it.

Still, there was the issue of what Doctor Grayson had seen. She was uneasy around him. And he, around her.

The embassy itself was strangely still. As if it was suspended in a place of waiting….

Sarek rose from his desk and proceeded to his meditation corner. He needed to center his mind. He needed to calm his soul. There were important events coming up. He needed to focus in order to ensure the best possible outcomes.

.

.

"My adun, this is not like you. It is not logical to remain angry for such an extended period of time. It is not good for your mental health, nor is it logical to feud with your blood."

T'Nerual stood directly inside the Embassy director's office and slightly to the left of the closed doors. Silek looked upon her face, taking note of the thin line of her normally full lips. He did not need the marital bond to know that she was displeased. Although always Vulcan in her restraint, he could read his wife like no other.

"I came to Earth because you requested my presence. I did not come to manage a domestic dispute. Your staff is highly agitated."

"I am aware of the situation, T'Nerual. You are also aware the situation between Sarek and I has not changed."

"I cannot govern your personal affairs, Silek. However, as your mate, I tell you I do not agree with the position you have taken on this."

She was met with silence, and, acknowledging it, moved closer to her mate. Leaning down, she allowed her nose to gently nuzzle his. Silek rose from his seat as she moved close and tilted his head down so that their foreheads touched. He nuzzled back.

Eventually, she broke the embrace, to his lament.

"I will be sharing a meal with Dr. Grayson before traveling to San Francisco Hospital. A new neural regeneration device is being tested there. I am going to observe the beta phase."

Silek nodded in agreement as he watched her retreating back, and then moved to make his rounds of the Embassy departments.

**II**

T'Nerual walked into the afternoon sunlight and headed down the Embassy stairs. She waved away the orderly who asked her if she would have preferred a ride. She preferred to walk. Whenever she came to San Francisco, she took in the natural beauty of the city. She was well aware her kinsmen tended to lament the lack of order and slight haphazardness of the city's planning and structure; however, she had often found enjoyment in the seeming randomness of it all. It was a mental vacation from the rules of absolute logic, and, in a way, it too was very logical— the physical manifestation of the minds that had constructed it.

She had never been a utilitarian adherent to the logical strictures, preferring to use the teachings of Surak to the betterment of herself and Vulcan as a whole. She had been chosen for Silek as a child, and only later had she realized what an ideal match they were. Her parents had worried for their only daughter, who, unlike other females her age at the time, still had lapses in control. Her parents had been honored to have been called for a private audience with the sa-te-kru and his ko-et-te-kru-su, and she had been dressed and primped to perfection.

She could remember walking the vast halls of Na'nam-Kir, the gentle rumble of Mount Tarhana as she slept beneath the structure... It was there, in those halls, she was to meet he who would be her mate, one who was just as undisciplined as herself. And they would grow and support each other.

T'Nerual rounded the corner to the restaurant where she would meet Dr. Grayson. They had kept up a rapport for weeks, and she had been impressed by the Doctor's knowledge of the anthropological sciences. She was also sensitive enough to know the human female desired information from her. She, along with Sa'taan had both seen what had transpired at the reception weeks before. T'Nerual had seen Dr. Grayson watching Sarek follow the Argellian woman out. Later, Sa'taan had informed her of the doctor's witness to Sarek and Silek's sparring, and T'Nerual was a part of her mate's mind-she knew his thoughts, as if they were her own. Today, she would do an independent study.

.

.

Amanda sat at a back booth of the Bayview Fiesta. She had chosen this restaurant because it featured an expansive vegetarian menu as well as the fact that it was away from the embassy. For the past few weeks, she'd felt as if she had been walking on eggshells. There was noticeable tension in the halls of the facility and she knew she was not imagining it.

To add to her misery, her mind had been obsessed with the image of the Vulcan ambassador, and the way his eyes looked—like a cat's in the night, they were wide as orbs, full and dark, as he stared into hers.

It was torture. And not in the nauseatingly romantic type of way. She knew now without a doubt what was happening, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. She couldn't deny the Vulcan Ambassador had managed to stir something in her she honestly hadn't felt in three years.

_Has it really been that long? _She counted back. _Yes. It HAD been that long. _

So, who was to say that what her body and her mind were telling her were not the physical symptoms of a woman's …need?

Hell, if she had learned anything in the almost two months she'd been at the embassy, it was that all creatures, all humanoids—male and female, had…needs.

Yes, Amanda told herself as she waited. That is what _this _was, a need. A temporary itch. That's all.

She cut her musings short when she saw T'Nerual approaching the table. She stood up and waved as the Vulcan female spotted her.

Amanda couldn't help but observe the restaurant patrons as heads turned in the wake of the Vulcan female's passing.

After getting over her initial shock that Silek was married, she'd had a chance to really look at his wife during the planning conference. Now, with the Vulcan seated directly in front of her, Amanda had a rare moment of low-self-esteem.

T'Nerual was beautiful. Her brown skin radiated with an almost coppery undertone, her thick black hair was done up in one of the elaborate coifs Vulcan women tended to wear, and her fitted dress was a muted brown color with a high neck and fell right below the knee. She had donned a lovely short-sleeved shrug, revealing toned, slender arms. Across her waist was a thin gold belt that accented the curve of her hips.

She walked such natural, graceful elegance that Amanda couldn't help but feel like a frump, though she knew she was no slouch. It was really, that T'Nerual was just that gorgeous.

As soon as she had settled herself they began to converse.

"T'Nerual, may I ask you a question? I hope you will not take offense," Amanda said as she poured a glass of water from the crystal decanter on the table.

"There is no offense where none is intended."

"Please pardon my human ignorance, but I have never seen any Vulcans who look like you."

Amanda mentally kicked herself as T'Nerual tilted her head in the way Amanda had learned Vulcans tended to do when confused or pondering a question.

"You are referring to the color of my skin, no doubt."

"Yes."

"I am from the equatorial region of Vulcan. Our region receives the majority of 40 Eridani's rays. It is a natural evolutionary adaptation for our skin to be darker than the desert-dwellers of the north so that we can survive. As is true for your race, not all Vulcans are homogeneous."

The two women sat in silence as they sipped their waters, and then T'Nerual spoke.

"How has your experience been at the embassy thus far? Silek says you are a leading researcher in your field. Would you discuss your touch theory with me …?

The two females lost themselves in conversation and over an hour later, as T'Nerual finished relaying to Amanda the latest in neural psychology, they found themselves calling for their checks and rising to walk back to the embassy.

The sun was bright and it was cool, crisp day.

As they waited to cross the intersection, she watched T'Nerual raise her face to the sun and close her eyes briefly as they stood on a busy corner waiting to cross. Amanda had finally worked up the nerve to ask the Vulcan about what had happened between Sarek and Silek.

"T'Nerual, I wanted to ask you about something I witnessed a few weeks ago. Ambassador Sarek and Director Silek were…fighting…with lirpas...at least it _seemed_ they were fighting..."

Inwardly she cringed. Today was certainly not her finest example of eloquence or tact. Still, her companion did not seem to mind, and their conversation had flowed freely. T'Nerual, like Silek, was much more open and she had put Amanda at ease.

They were once again walking and T'Nerual spoke.

"They were sparring, Dr. Grayson. All young Vulcans receive a basic education in the ancient defensive arts. Silek and Sarek have had extensive training. It is a common thing for Vulcan males to do."

Her voice did not change tempo and they walked in companionable silence for a while before Amanda spoke up.

"Did you receive training too?"

"Yes. I achieved a basic certification. It was required."

"It looks quite similar to our style of ballet—without the deadly weapons of course. When I was a child I took several classes. I was decent at it. But swimming is my exercise of choice."

"Ah yes. The submerging of oneself in a body of water. As you are probably aware…there are no such luxuries on Vulcan."

Amanda chuckled as they entered the embassy. Then she was struck by an idea.

.

.

The afternoon's brunch had proven quite fruitful, and T'Nerual now had a much better understanding of her mate's position. The doctor was curious. She was strong. Through their conversation T'Nerual sensed a sincerity and honesty in the human that was rare amongst academicians. Her interest in their culture was genuine, not contrived, as seen through her increased presence at the embassy. She had born witness to the violence of the Vulcan male, and T'Nerual knew the human still did not quite understand what she had seen, but soon, she would.

She had not exactly lied to Dr. Grayson when the human had asked about the sparring—that would have been un-Vulcan. Still, she knew the human was not ready for the truth of the matter. She was still learning, and certain knowledge was come to gradually.

She had not been blind to the fact that the doctor and her brother-in-law tended to avoid each other. It was like an unspoken line that neither dared cross. However…in this too…she saw great potential. They were kindred in loneliness. It was something neither would ever admit to, but was all too clear to her.

As she rose from her place in the living suite belonging to Silek, T'Nerual's mind brushed against his. He knew her thoughts. He always did. He agreed.

**III**

The evening found Amanda sitting at her desk in her apartment staring at a blank view screen. She'd been there for about an hour, pondering on what to put in her notes. She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, then sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Every week she was spending more time in the embassy, and less and less at home. She was…engrossed with everything she'd been absorbing and had not written down a single thing in over a week.

Her files were getting longer and longer; her thoughts, once orderly on the subject of Vulcan cultural habits, was were now a mass of conflicting ideas. What she thought she knew, she now realized…was truly off-base. With a sigh, she sat back up, and began to key in her entry:

_Today I had lunch with T'Nerual, the wife of Silek. It came as a true surprise to learn that he was married, though their affinity for one another is so clear one would have to be blind not to see it. She is a brain-surgeon to boot, but despite her high standing and professional credentials, she, like her mate, is very open. Though her face is expressionless, she has natural warmth about her person which is comforting. I daresay I have made a friend. According to T'Nerual, the "fighting" match between the two brothers was "sparring," and not an anomaly…if that is indeed the case…I would NEVER dare to do anything to land me on the sharp end of a lirpa. _

_I feel I have been let into a secret club of sorts…seeing the faces and spaces of a group of people normally so closed off culturally from the rest of the federation. It's like I am becoming an "adopted" member…and therefore, being granted access to things not normally given to humans. The experiences I've had have been enlightening, and in the two and a half months I've been here…I admit to a certain human bias. The Ambassador's initial observation of my work, though I was loath to admit it before, in hindsight, is spot-on. It is one thing to be an outsider looking in. It's something else entirely to be in the middle._

_I started this road intending to write an academic work on touch theory. However, I've long been off that road. I do not think limiting myself to just that for a 100-page document is enough. For what I have learned and the experiences I've had and what I have to say is far greater than a 100-word limitation. _

_At first, I was guarded, defensive of my work. Now, I can admit to a sense of self-righteousness and arrogance that was not becoming. To be frank about the situation, I am in awe. Vulcan, though rocky in its surface, is a molten flow of life and energy underneath, undulating, ever changing. I've come to realize her people are too. The more I discover, the more I want to learn. It's no longer learning __**about **__Vulcans…but learning what it means to __**be **__Vulcan. _

About to save her entry, Amanda looked at her files. There was one for her professional studies, and one for her personal journal. With a quick flick of her finger, she placed the note in her personal files…

The next day saw her back at the embassy and searching for Sa'taan. She knew where to find him and sure enough, he was where she thought he would be, in the garden. Removing her shoes quickly, she rolled up the hems of her pant legs and began walking in his direction. He spotted her and nodded in acknowledgement. Beside him, T'Nerual stood from where she had been pruning the small tufts in the ground.

"Sa'taan -T'Nerual - I would like to learn a Vulcan martial-art."


	12. Chapter 11

**Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 11**

Three days later, Amanda had her first lesson in nashan-ir. And by the time it was over…her body hurt in places she hadn't even known existed.

"Again. Bend, hand-left. Thrust- _higher_…yes…Draw down…"

Her arms were currently moving in an agonizingly slow, undulating pattern, her legs crossed and slightly bent. Her leg muscles burned with the tension and she was now in a full sweat after an hour with Sa'taan. At this point, his name was QUITE fitting.

Finally, her legs gave out and she hit the mat with a thud.

"Up," said Sa'taan.

"Oh god! No more! I can't! My legs are jelly!" she moaned, too tired to even try to get up.

Sa'taan looked down at her placidly.

"Very well, Dr. Grayson. We shall resume this lesson tomorrow evening."

Noticing the grimace across her face, he raised a brow.

"Is there a problem?"

Amanda rose slowly.

"No…I asked for it, I suppose. I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"With time comes refinement. You are a beginner, still."

"Yes, well…this beginner is heading home for a swim. I'll see you tomorrow."

She grabbed her towel and began moving to the exit.

"Dr. Grayson, we do have a comparable facility here, for your use."

_Of course you __do,_Amanda thought wryly.

Just as she opened her mouth to politely refuse Sa'taan's officer, she turned to move to the exit when her muscles screamed in protest, silencing the words about to come out of her mouth.

"Okay," she breathed weakly. "Let me get my suit. It's in my hover."

II

The muted rumble of thunder rolled through the embassy, as the rain beat a steady cadence down the windows. The room was chilled, the sounds echoing through the high walls…moaning, and desolate in their dreariness.

The weather matched the hollowness he felt inside.

Sarek turned and walked across the floor of his living suite. It was late afternoon, and apparently the Earth was in one of her tempers, bringing an afternoon shower which blanketed the sky, silencing the normally loud colors and sounds of San Francisco and painting a muted gray across the city.

Inside, the heavy curtains were drawn shut, dimming and filling the room with silence, save for its lone occupant, who walked in a slow, unseeing circle, weaving aimlessly in and out of the furniture which designated the profession of each partition of the segmented space.

It seemed that even this separate Earth-mother could feel his grief…

"_My wife. Explain." Sarek stood at the entrance of the citadel. He had rushed back to his home from his office in Shi'Kahr, after feeling the bond snap. _

_The normally quick trip back had seemed endless, and he had feared the __worst__. So when he arrived, and saw his mate alive and well, he was confused._

_T'Rea walked towards him slowly, her hands clasped together in what he knew was the ot'ill—a posture he recognized as used by the adepts at Gol._

_Gol..._

_He looked at T'Rea and her eyes met his evenly._

_With her voice devoid of even the __[smallest traces__ of emotion, and their bond severed, he could not discern what she was thinking. But the hollows of her eyes brought the realization that this would more than likely be the last time he saw his mate again._

"_I have chosen the way of the Kolinahru."_

_He stepped back, away from her, his jaw clenching and unclenching, matching the action of the hands behind his back._

"_I have done away with all worldly things."_

"_And __our__ bond?"_

"_It is irrelevant. I have released you. You are of a strong position. The probability that you will find a new mate is—"_

_"__You__ are my mate; I do not require a new one. You are behaving illogically." _

"_It is you who is behaving illogically. You speak with a passion, unbecoming of your house. I have chosen this path. My decision is my own."_

_She moved past him and began walking into the midday Vulcan sun._

_And though he wanted to run to her, to bring her back to him and hold her and keep her—he could do none of those things. His last view T'Rea was her hair, billowing down her back in dark waves as she strode away._

The knock on his door took Sarek out of the memory. After several seconds of silence, the door opened.

Silek — his brother was the only person with the override code to his quarters. Silently, he walked across the room to stand before him.

"Your pain is evident, sa-kai." Silek bowed his head. "I grieve with thee."

He turned and walked out, leaving Sarek to his darkness.

-xxx-

The Vulcan embassy's Natatorium also functioned as a meditation garden. To many, a "pool" might seem quite illogical for a people who seldom swam and were from a planet where such a resource as water was so scarce; however, the facility, with its aerating fountains and burbling water supply, allowed the Embassy's occupants a place to calm their minds. Gardens surrounded the swimming pool, creating as natural a form as possible.

It was here where Sarek chose to attempt to meditate. His favorite place was behind a wall of Terran ferns, secluding him from view. It was currently empty as he sank down to his knees on some grass, and lowered his head to the ground. Within minutes he had slipped into a state of complete immersion.

-xxx-

First came the sound—the gentle swish of the water, once placid now disturbed.

Then the awareness that he was not alone.

And finally, sight.

Sarek slowly sat upright, unfurling his tall frame as he tilted his neck back to raise his eyes to the gray, but now still, sky.

He breathed deeply, then exhaled.

He moved to rise, but then stilled, choosing instead to peer through the foliage to learn the identity of the pool's occupant.

The water rippled gently as one hand, then another, and back began to break its placid surface. The near silence of the natatorium and the elegant movements of the swimmer lulled Sarek's mind, for a moment, into the place of peace he had sought.

His breathing stopped.

The movements were sure and steady, graceful in their simplicity as she slipped through the silken water. Her eyes were closed, and her face…

Suddenly feeling as if he had intruded upon an intimate moment, Sarek stood and began making his way back to the exit.

She continued to swim, apparently lost in her own thoughts. But it was no matter. He had seen her. Sarek swallowed thickly- a new, unfamiliar sensation ebbing at the edges of his mind.

The ice around his heart began to thaw.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter has been edited by SpockLikesCats. The Vulcan martial art of nashin-ir first appeared in The Prince: Degeneration. That story is currently undergoing major edits in an effort to better align it with Alekhine's Gun. **

**I have also started experimenting with a new way to format, including the use of both Roman numerals, which denote major scene shifts within chapters, the use of the -xxx- to denote character POV's within scenes, and the horizontal periods (. .) which are used to represent elapses in time. Hopefully, this site will not reject my new system of formatting.  
**

**Also, for sneak peeks of some of your favorite authors, as well as some oldies but goodies, check out the fanfic anonymous website. The complete URL can be found on my profile page. If you are tired of wading through a sea of bad fanfic—fanfic anon may be the place for you. So, stop by and check it out. Anyone can read, but only members can post. If you like what you see, and would like to become a member, create a yuku account, hit the little "e" button up top- you'll receive a prompt. Follow the instructions there. An admin will get back to you quickly with instructions. **

***End shameless plug***


	13. Chapter 12

**Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 12**

She was panting now, her face glistening with exertion, her movements painfully slow.

Determination.

She WOULD get this right! She'd show that pointy-eared slave driver she COULD do it!

Amanda was balanced on the very tips of her toes, knees bent in a mantis-like form, and she was absolutely still. The area around her was still. Waiting... and then…

STRIKE!

She lashed out quickly, spinning back on the balls of her heels as she turned to deliver a high kick. Unfortunately, just as the last 13 other times, she once again miss-calculated her weight and lost her balance, tumbling down to the floor in an ungraceful, and highly undignified lump.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed into the mat, her wail slightly muffled as she lay there, panting for breath and so angry and frustrated she was torn between laughing and crying.

Sa'taan wasn't there, and she'd chosen to practice on her own in an effort to surprise him. And, if she were honest with herself, it was about old fashioned human pride.

But right about now, her ass was just as bruised as her ego.

"Dr. Grayson, are you injured?"

She started at the deep voice coming from the entryway to the gym and quickly felt her face flush as she looked up and into the face of Sarek.

He had moved quickly from the door to her side and was now so close to her she felt her body flush with his heat.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just fell."

She rose quickly to her feet, brushing her hands on her sweat pants as she tried to look anywhere but in his face.

Vulcan hearing was quite astute and no doubt he'd heard her scream.

To his credit, he did not mention her lack of decorum and merely stood in front of her, hands behind his back.

"I take it you are in practice?"

"If you call it that, then yes, I was practicing. But I think I am just going to go home now."

She moved to head to the exit and was halfway there when his voice stopped her.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance."

**-xxx-**

She stood stupefied and speechless as the Ambassador walked over to the far wall where a bar was mounted. Her eyes wide, she stared at him, watching as he removed his long coat and slip off his shoes.

A throb began to form at her core as he unbuttoned the tunic he wore and then the undershirt beneath it.

She was staring at a half-naked Vulcan, and it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

Inwardly, she groaned. Outwardly, she tried to pull her eyes away, but they would not move.

Now he walked back towards her and as he got closer her vision got better. Her eyes lowered to his feet and she refused to look up.

Either he did not notice or just did not remark on her change in demeanor but simply asked, "Are you ready to begin?"

Her mind screamed NO! No she wasn't ready. Because at that moment she wanted nothing more than to run out of the gym and jump head first into a cold shower. Since that was obviously not going to happen, and, coupled with the fact it was a rare moment for the ambassador to even be cordial with her— she reluctantly accepted his help.

"Yes."

"Very well."

He extended his hand to hers and she looked at him with surprise on her face.

"I thought Vulcans didn't like to touch?"

"Be assured, Dr. Grayson, I have no intention on intruding into your mind or thoughts. I am perfectly capable of blocking any emotional transference."

He spoke plainly, but for some reason, she frowned at the statement. It could be interpreted many ways. However, he was waiting on her, and she accepted his hand as they began.

Moments later, she was hotter than ever, her body pressed against his in a way that in ANY culture could be considered fundamentally inappropriate.

"Now, I will guide your arms. Down, slowly…there…"

His chest was against her back, her rear end pressed against his core. Had it been a human male, she knew she'd feel a poke but with him…

She tried to block the thoughts and mental images flittering through her mind…two bodies…much less clothing…

"Focus Dr. Grayson. Bend your knees…"

His knee moved between her legs, forcing them apart as they both bent lower now and his hands moved to her waist.

With ease and little effort, he was able to lift her slightly so she was once again on her toes, knees bent in the now-familiar form of the mantis that she had failed to conquer—yet.

His breath was hot on her neck and she could feel the smoothness of his face against the back of her neck as they moved in tandem, he guiding her through each step.

Then, as her leg rose into the proper position to make the final strike, he quickly spun her body around and released her—sending her flying on her own as the movements she'd tried and failed so many times before came automatically.

Flying leg strike, three punch… dip, roll… up.

With a flourish she came out of the final roll and jumped up with triumph, a smile lightening her face.

"I did it!"

She jumped up and down, the euphoria of the moment temporarily consuming her until she regained some sense and sobered up temporarily.

'Thank you Mr. Ambassador," she said with a slight bow.

He bowed back before her, before moving away towards the far wall.

"Thanks are not required, Dr. Grayson. And you may refer to me as Sarek. It will suffice."

She was surprised, but this time, kept it at bay as she watched the muscles in his back move as he walked.

He began to dress as she knelt on the mats and began a series of stretches. She did not need to do them. It was merely a reason to stay long enough to watch him dress again. She hoped she wasn't being too obvious.

As soon as Sarek had once again put on his long coat, he moved to leave without another word.

"Sarek."

He looked at her from the doorway.

"You can call me Amanda."

**-xxx-**

Sakketh had been walking through the halls when he turned in the direction of the gym. He peered into the room and quickly looked away from the two figures moving in tandem. He headed straight to Silek's office.

**.**

**.**

Sarek retreated quickly to his rooms. Upon entering his suite, he quickly removed his clothing, dropping the garments into the fresher as he headed into his restroom and stepped naked into the sonic shower. A thin film of mist began to coast his body and the slow rumble of the sonics relaxed his body as he tilted his head up and back, resting against the warming tiles. He closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to block the images Amanda had inadvertently transferred to his mind.

**II**

Sleep was evasive this evening. Amanda tossed and turned in her bed. The night was warm, and a cool ocean breeze made the curtains billow.

Amanda was sweating as she got up and threw off the covers, placing her feet on the soft, plush carpet as she rose and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Her condo was luxurious. It was her home, her place of comfort, and she'd worked hard to buy it, and furnish it with all of her favorite things.

Steel and glass, warm teaks, dark browns, bold splashes of oranges and reds as well as mod black-and-white prints adorned the walls.

It was a perfect mix of the ultra-modern and ancient- a blend of late- 20th century and the present. Everything she had, she had earned. It was a work ethic instilled in her from the beginning.

Her home was all she had.

Another breeze blew through the windows, grazing over her moist skin and causing her to shiver. Immediately the sensation brought with it a memory of large, hot hands around her waist, and for a moment, she found herself wanting to know how those hands felt in other places…

With a sigh she opened a cabinet and pulled down her favorite tea blend. Once she'd turned the kettle on, Amanda walked back out to the living room and settled down on the couch.

She looked around her apartment filled with trinkets from her trips, awards and certificates decorating the shelves, and tables.

No family pictures.

Her heart tightened and the familiar pangs of grief hit her. She had not thought about her family in years and had buried those thoughts deep within her mind.

Other people had family. But Amanda had realized long ago that it was not something for her. She was an only child, the product of two only children.

She was only four generations removed from Earth's population control program of the early 21st Century.

It was a time when the governments, in an effort to stop the bleeding of mineral resources, had implemented a one-child policy. First created in the then- Eurasian country of China, it had eventually spread to the rest of the world.

And, while the population dropped by 500 million in the first 100 years, the program had been abandoned when researchers began to notice an alarming increase in mental illness among women and societies, and cultures began to deteriorate. Crime rates spiked as the family structure began to crumble.

Even now, Earth still bore the remnants of that troubled time, though humans had come a long way since then.

But people still had small families, and nowadays, no more than three children.

Her parents had been older when they'd married, and she had been an unexpected, though welcome child. They were later killed in a flitter accident; her grandparents, who had taken her in, had died when she was 15, leaving Amanda to attend boarding schools, and then eventually, off to university. She was a self-made woman.

No family pictures.

No family.

In the background of her thoughts, the tea kettle began to whistle.

**-xxx-**

Now, settled back into bed, sleep came easier. She quickly welcomed it.

_It was hot. Her body was on fire and around her were flames. She ran, the thin, wispy fabric around her body catching the flames and burning off into the heated air around her until she was naked. She tried to outrun the fire, but if pulled at her, drawing her back._

_She fell, and began to crawl. Her lungs burned, her eyes stung. Around her the sky turned black with soot and ash. Each motion, each agonizing pull made her shoulders scream. Her knees scraped against the hot ground…and she was tired, so, so tired…how easy it would be to just…sleep... In a ring of fire, her eyes slowly drifted closed and her body stopped its struggle for freedom._

_The fire began to ebb and flow, growing at once bright and bursting into a brilliant nova and suddenly, she was aware of falling…down, down… Through the haze of light, she screamed as her body crashed._

_Water._

_Cool waves crashed over her body as she began to sink deeper and deeper into a tide of blue, the water wrapping around her, enveloping her…holding her…_

_And then, the waves began to still…and the droplets around her solidified into warm, solid arms….and she felt her body begin to slide into a heated embrace, harder…larger…warm lips tickled the base of her neck…and she turned into their touch…to meet…a mouth that greeted her own with just as much longing…_

_She opened her eyes and, upon seeing her savior, gasped._

The sun streamed brightly into her room, blinding her as soon as she opened her eyes. Amanda woke up flailing.

She rolled and then fell to the floor and sat panting, trying to forget the image of Sarek she'd seen in her dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

As "She Who Lurks" so eloquently put it in her review, it was indeed in Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream where Lysander told Hermia, "The course of true love never did run smooth" . Although my story is no way a Shakespearean fairy tale, that particular line holds true. You'll notice that their story is happening in phases. First, they are drawn intellectually. Now, physically, later on, emotionally. I won't even begin to cite to you the numerous studies but the system of attraction is pretty consistent. Physical, intellectual, emotional.

Also, please note that this story serves as a preamble to my "Prince" series. Many of the elements and themes, especially Sarek's emotional control (or lack thereof depending on how you see it) directly correlate to that storyline.

If you have questions, I am happy to answer them. All comments, good, bad, ugly or indifferent are welcome. This chapter was edited by SpockLikesCats


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: **We're about halfway through this story now. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Hopefully I am giving you something new to chew on with this pairing. This chapter is largely transitory as we move into the next phase for this couple. If you've got questions, comments, etc., I'm happy to answer them. This chapter was edited by Aphrodite420._

**

* * *

Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 13  
**

Sarek found himself once again in a familiar position. But instead of the hostilities he had faced two months prior, the mood was drastically different. It seemed the humans had finally accepted their financial position.

Now he sat at the head of the table, preparing for what would be the culmination of the most difficult months of his ambassadorial career.

Acting as intermediary to Vulcan and Earth, he had finally reached an agreement. It had taken months of careful planning, and Sarek had run the numbers himself over and over until he had come up with a plan to get Earth back into financial solvency.

Now, he sat waiting as Earth's president and the representative councils of state reviewed the documents.

In an effort to bring down its debt, the planet would have to cut its defense budget. To cut either education or social services would be illogical and do great social harm, but as a member of the Federation, the planet had the ability to call upon other members for its aid.

There was also Starfleet, which was situated on Earth. So the planet had essentially been harboring two separate defense systems, where only one was needed.

To talk the humans into partially dismantling their program had taken much work, but eventually, logic had prevailed. There was also the fact that, to put it plainly—they could no longer afford such a massively over-funded and counter-productive program.

It was also agreed that the planet would begin to transition into the Federation's credit program.

Over the next 10 years, Earth's monetary holdings would be converted to that of the system used by the rest of the planets. This would help keep inflation down, and stabilize prices not only on Earth, but throughout the rest of the quadrant.

That, too, was only logical. However, in transitioning to the new system, the humans would be giving up much of their control over Earth's economy.

He was absolutely certain that this would not sit well with some members of the populace, judging by the grumbles of their leaders.

But it must be was no other way. Economic stability was key to a planet's, and by extension, its government's, strength. When a people began to lose faith in their government, anarchy almost certainly followed and that government fell.

It was a basic tenet of what it meant to be a civilization.

The screen monitors glowed a soft blue, highlighting the faces around the rectangular table in the darkened room.

He listened in silence to the small beeps—each one a signature of the various heads of state, and he counted them one by one until he knew all signatures had been completed.

Without wasting time, he rose from the table; the others followed.

"Mr. President, heads of state, Vulcan thanks you for your attention to this urgent matter. We will begin the transitions immediately."

**II**

Amanda sat at the desk in her office at the embassy. It was still early in the morning and she was sifting through her messages when a blinking light on the monitor caught her eye. She selected it, and the documents opened before her. She skimmed them, and, as she read, a sense of resolution and wistfulness settled in her heart.

The annual faculty retreat was to start in three days. She sighed. How had she missed this before? Surely they had sent prior messages. With a few quick strokes, she pulled up more notices. It was not the university's fault; it was hers. She'd never even opened them. Today, it seemed, would be her last day at the embassy.

Silently chastising herself, she turned and began typing a new letter. Just as she was finishing her letter to let Silek know (and offering apologies on the timing of the notice), the comm system in her office beeped and Amanda promptly answered it.

"Dr. Grayson, there is a Dr. Templeton calling for you." Sakketh.

She frowned, wondering what could possibly be important enough for her friend and boss to call her at the Embassy.

"Transfer it to me, Sakketh," she answered, turning in her chair to face the monitor mounted on her desk.

The lights of the screen flicked on and soon she was face-to-face with her Department Chair.

"John! How are you? Happy summer!" she said, smiling at the gray face that greeted her. Templeton sometimes reminded her of a grandfather. Surely, he WAS someone's grandfather. And he sounded like it too.

"Amanda! You're a hard one to catch. I tried your house, but every time I called it said you weren't home. So I figured I'd try you at the embassy and got lucky."

"Sorry about that, John. I admit to being a little caught up lately," she said apologetically.

"I bet. How's the research going? You know everyone's talking about your position at the embassy. They're jealous. But it's no biggie. I saw you were at that diplomatic ball-thing they had a month back. Big things, Amanda. You're not planning on leaving us, are you?"

The laugh lines around his soft gray eyes showed he was joking with her.

"I'm not going anywhere, John. So, what brings your call?"

"Amanda, classes start up in a month. The faculty retreat is in three days."

Although she had just read the notice in the mail, the sound of Templeton's voice brought it all into focus for her. She hadn't even looked at her class schedules, or the courses she was to teach….

Suddenly, a brief moment of panic overtook her. She had missed so much while at the embassy!

"To tell you the truth, John, I completely forgot! I just got my notice today in the mail. I don't know how I've missed hit before. Don't worry, I'll be there."

The relief on his face was unmistakable.

"Alright, Amanda. See you in a few days."

The glowing screen faded to gray as Amanda leaned back in her chair. It was settled. This was officially her last day at the Embassy.

It almost felt surreal.

Here she was, only a few blocks away from her home and from the university. But when she was here, it felt like she was far away, on another world. And for the first time, she realized she now felt more comfortable at the embassy and on its grounds than she did at her own home and real office.

**.**

**.**

She stepped into Silek's office after the doors swooshed open for her.

The tall Vulcan stood from behind his desk to greet her.

It was funny, when she thought about it. The first time she'd ever seen him, she'd been hiding under a desk. Now she stood before him, barely coming up to the middle of his chest; now that she'd gotten to know him, she considered him a friend, almost a brother of sorts.

"You will be missed, Dr. Grayson. I hope your absence from us is not…permanent," Silek said solemnly, looking down at her.

She smiled.

"Well, if you don't mind me stopping in every once in a while…."

"Do you intend to pursue your physical training?"

She looked at him with surprise.

"Can I?"

"I do not see why it would be a problem. Perhaps you should consult with Sa'taan to set a schedule."

She beamed happily but stopped short of hugging him.

"I will do just that. And Silek," she called as she turned to exit. "Thank you for this opportunity. It has been invaluable to me."

"Vulcan feels the same, Dr. Grayson."

**.**

**.**

She met with Sa'taan and they agreed on a weekly practice schedule. When she got her semester assignments, she could better pin down a day, but so far, she was excited about continuing on at the embassy—at least for one hour, once a week.

And it seemed news of her departure traveled fast.

Most of the embassy staff had already come to bid her farewell, even those she hadn't known as intimately as others, and she was overwhelmed with how many of them actually knew her. She didn't think her presence had been that exceptional, but apparently, she had made just as big an impression on the Vulcans as they had made on her.

She was told that some were planning on venturing further out into the city, to learn more about Earth. Others were planning on taking lessons to improve their Standard, and a few of Sarek's own personal staff had even registered for classes at Berkeley, where she taught.

Sakketh was one of them.

She was placing documents in one of the many boxes currently gathered in her office when the young Vulcan appeared at her door.

"Dr. Grayson, I wished to speak with you before you depart."

She looked up and smiled, waving him in.

He moved and silently began handing her odds and ends to place in the box. She hadn't realized how much stuff she'd accumulated while at the embassy. It was looking like she'd need to find another container.

"I have decided to enroll for evening classes at your Berkeley College."

"Sakketh, I thought you already have a degree?"

"I possess credentials awarded to me from the Vulcan Academy of Diplomatic Sciences. However, I wish to learn more about Earth and its people. I will be taking classes in Political History and Cultural Anthropology."

She smiled, not even bothering to contain her happiness.

"Sakketh, that is wonderful!"

"I have come to thank you, Dr. Grayson. This is a recent interest. I do believe it will prove valuable to Vulcan and I wish to continue to communicate with you, if possible."

She was honored, and told him as much.

**.**

**.**

Amanda was putting the last of her belongings into a box when T'Nerual walked in. The Vulcan female looked only slightly fazed as she cast her eyes about the almost-bare space.

"You are leaving today." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, unfortunately, the semester starts in a month, and I have yet to prepare lesson plans. The faculty retreat also starts in three days, which I completely forgot about. I got the call from my department chair earlier today." The last words were spoken through a strained grunt as she tried to lift the heavy box into her hands.

T'Nerual came to her aid and easily took the box from her.

"So, Vulcan females are just as strong as the men?" Amanda joked as they walked out of the front doors and towards her flitter.

"No, not as strong as the males, but we do posses superior strength, agility, dexterity and—

"It was a joke, T'Nerual," Amanda said laughingly.

"Indeed. Perhaps Vulcan humor and human humor are not exactly the same."

"I didn't know Vulcans joked."

"It is an acquired skill."

Amanda laughed again as they headed inside after placing the box in the flitter.

It seemed just as soon as it had started, the summer had come to a close with the advent of a single call. But she could not shirk her duty as a teacher. Young minds waited. And she certainly had a whole new perspective to bring to them. She found herself growing increasingly excited about the upcoming semester.

**III**

He had arrived back at the embassy over two hours ago, and spent much of that time undisturbed in his quarters, in meditation. In the recent weeks, his tempestuous spirit had been in a state of calm not realized for the past six years, and even his outlook had improved. Today's meditation session had brought with it a new perspective on his situation, and the cause of it. If there could have been a moment when Sarek began to feel alive again, he had finally pinpointed it. The realization had shocked him, and he realized he needed to learn more. And so he moved out of the living suites and back into the embassy facility itself.

Sarek took long strides down the hallway, his long coat fanning around his ankles as he walked toward his destination. He had resolved in his mind to attempt another conversation with Amanda, to try to further understand her position. And to be entirely truthful, he could not deny his own motivations, his desire to…get to know her better.

His footsteps slowed as he approached the door to her assigned office. He rang the chime for entry.

There was no answer. He chimed again, but still, nothing.

He turned away and moved back to the large staircase in the foyer, to go back to his office. As he was walking, he saw Sakketh emerge from one of the downstairs corridors which he knew to contain Silek's office. Perhaps his aide would know the whereabouts of Amanda….

"Sakketh, has Dr. Grayson been in today?" he asked.

Sakketh looked at him as they began to climb the stairs together.

"Yes, Osu. I thought you had been informed. Dr. Grayson has resumed her post at the university. She left at 1100 hours."

Sarek did not speak again for several minutes as they walked down the halls to his office suite.

"I thank you for the information, Sakketh," he said as they went their separate ways once inside. "I will be in my study. Please route all calls to me."

"Yes, Osu."

The heavy thlaxx doors closed gently behind him and, once alone, Sarek breathed a deep sigh, and closed his eyes momentarily.

She was gone.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **I need to thank Aphrodite420 for her assistance in smoothing out many of the transitions you see in this chapter. Thank you for filling in the gaps when my brain went numb. I do appreciate it. This chapter took almost three weeks to write, but I think its the moment everyone's been waiting for. Enjoy. **  
**

* * *

**Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 14**

It was a rare, hot day in San Francisco. The normally cool ocean breeze that flitted through the city was at a stand-still, and 'Friscans, human and alien alike, had drifted out to Golden Gate Park.

Sarek, Silek and T'Nerual found themselves attracted to the welcoming warmth of the outdoors, and among the throng of humanoids currently making their way through the wrought-iron gates of the park.

It was on days like this that Sarek found he could almost see why other species found Earth so appealing. The park was awash in a myriad of colors; there were the colors of people, colors of clothing, colors of flora and fauna and the bright blue sky standing in contrast to the lush green beneath their feet.

IDIC.

They had opted to walk in a less crowded area. The maze of trees provided an intimate setting that projected peace and tranquility.

Silek and T'Nerual walked ahead and Sarek followed a few paces behind. From his place he had an opportunity to watch his brother and his wife. It would be apparent even to a casual observer that the two were mates.

Their bodies naturally inclined toward one another as they walked, the distance just close enough to suggest a greater intimacy but far enough away to remain appropriate.

They were only connected through their fingers- signifying their attachment to one another.

Sarek felt a pang of longing and jealously stab at him as he watched them, and he quickly worked to suppress it. He and T'Rea had never…

It was better not to think about such things. To dwell in the past was illogical, and he knew he should not expend energy over events outside his control. They had not been well-suited to one another. Perhaps his next mate would be…

He blinked in surprise at the thought. It was truly random, as he had not even considered a new mate. His time was still a year away, and he knew perfectly well there would be one who was willing. But as he looked up and into the distance, he could clearly see Silek's fingers gently stroking T'Nerual's. They were the only people in this section of the garden and apparently, his brother and his brother's wife had momentarily forgotten he existed, as he was a following several meters behind them.

Sarek watched as they stopped and turned toward one another. Silek rested his forehead against hers and Sarek turned away, averting his eyes as he began walking in another direction of the garden.

It was completely wrong, but he could not stop himself from _feeling_. For a moment he closed his eyes, and worked to clear his mind. And so it was that he missed the syllables of a name that fell unconsciously from his lips.

**.**

**.**

They were heading back to the embassy when T'Nerual made a suggestion.

"Perhaps we should allow Sa'taan the evening off and fend for ourselves. There is a restaurant Dr. Grayson recommended that accommodates vegetarians."

Sarek was about to politely excuse himself when a sharp pang in his stomach reminded him that he had not eaten in three days. The sensation momentarily dropped his mental guards and Silek looked at him. He did not say anything but raised a single eyebrow. Sarek raised his own in response.

Through his connection to his brother, he could feel tiny flecks of…_amusement_, coming from—he looked sharply at T'Nerual, who stared at him calmly, her voice completely flat. "The decision is made."

**.**

**.**

The night was high when Sarek finally settled down in his living suite. His formal robes were gone, and he was bare as he walked toward his meditation place. The area was strewn with pillows in reds and oranges, the walls dark. Slowly and with practiced ease he began to light the candles that stood on pillars of varying height around the space. As they began to burn he inhaled deeply, their fragrances filling him.

He looked around, taking note of the space and then his eyes fell upon the curtains on the far wall. They stayed closed, their heavy ornate draperies keeping the natural light out. It worked well in day.

Stepping toward them he raised his hands and drew them open, allowing the moonlight and stars into his personal space.

Vulcan had no moon.

He stood a moment, not worried about being seen. He was high enough to not be noticed in the evening, and this part of the embassy was secluded in the back, where tall trees grew providing cover. The probability that a person could see him at this time of night was impossibly small. Besides, Vulcans were not modest about nudity.

From his vantage point, he could make out the star designated as 40 Eridani and from there he could mentally map the location of his home world.

A light smoke from the incense had begun to fill the room and he moved back toward the center. Drawing a match he stroked- the small flame springing to life as he dropped it into the yawning center of the pot and the contents below caught flame.

He settled down, finally, to meditate.

_Slowly he let himself go deep, clearing his mind, silencing his thoughts as he began to travel the familiar paths of his mindscape. It was dark there, the corridors round- like a tunnel turning mechanically and cloaked in a velvet hue. _

_He found himself strolling the familiar peaks and planes, each part carefully organized. The tunnel never stopped turning, always at a constant speed, but he was able to continue moving forward. He knew where this path invariably led._

_It was the same every time._

_Soon he found himself approaching a door. It was heavy with chains, sealed and locked. Or so it had been the last time he was here._

_Now those chains were broken, and lay coiled on the floor. But the door was still closed. Did he want to enter? So many things lay behind it, this he knew. Was he ready to confront them? Yes. _

_Slowly the knob began to turn and the door creaked open, flooding the corridor with light. He squinted into the brightness, seeing shapes in the distance. They began to move closer to him as he stood, molding and folding until they began to form figures-humanoid._

_As they came closer he focused on their faces. Silek. He blinked and looked toward the other. T'Nerual._

_Unusual._

_They did not speak to him- instead they looked to one another, their fingers extended as if reaching…_

_And then as quickly as they coalesced, they began to break up again, their almost solid forms becoming more fluid and translucent as they began to dissipate and then…change. And, when he looked again, a new face began forming. He could only watch as it began to grow clearer, stronger. And he found he was looking at himself. The other figure was still fluctuating, but growing steadily stronger, and as he watched it, he started to recognize the face, the hair and the eyes. But more importantly, he noted the fingers. Reaching, as if for an embrace…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

When Sarek opened his eyes again the sun was streaming through the windows.

**II**

Two weeks after leaving the Embassy Amanda once again found herself in a familiar setting. In the auditorium of Berkeley's Wheeler Hall sat three hundred- plus students. From her vantage point on the stage, she could see the rows, bodies warming seats and numerous PADD screens up and glowing- ready and waiting. That familiar tingle began in her fingers as she quickly began inputting data up on the viewer.

Ah, the smell of young minds in the morning

The bell chimed, signaling the start of class, and the room grew quiet as she strode to the center of the stage.

"Good morning, all. I'm Dr. Amanda Grayson. You can call me Dr. Grayson, or Dr. G, but in the spirit of fostering professionalism, we go by last names here. Now, just to clear up any class confusion, you are in VUM 3223. This class is Cultural Humanities with emphasis on the planet Vulcan. If you are not enrolled in this class or have found yourself here by accident, I understand and will be granted leave."

She paused and waited while about 10 students slowly rose and left. It always happened like this. Once the room was quiet yet again, she began outlining her syllabus.

"Alright, now that _that _part is out the way, I have forwarded to you all a copy of your syllabus. It is also posted on the viewer before you." She pointed her laser at the telescreen that filled up the wall behind her.

"This class will not be easy. Here, you are expected to learn concepts- not just memorize dates and vocabulary words. If you are in this class for an "Easy A," you won't get it. I can, guarantee though, if you make it here, you will be set for the duration of your undergraduate career and beyond. I'm going to teach you how to THINK. For those of you who feel you won't be able to hack it, now's the time."

She stopped and waited patiently as a large mass of bodies rose and moved quickly to the door. She couldn't stop the tiny curl of her lip at that one. Now, when she looked out over the auditorium she saw the group remaining was about half the size it had been minutes before.

All eyes were on her.

"Now, with that settled, let's get to work. Please pull up page 142 of the document I sent to you. We will begin with Pre-Enlightenment and First Contact Cultural Survival Thrusts…"

**.**

**.**

It was 1500 hours and the end of the first week of classes. Amanda breathed a sigh of relief as she ushered the last student out of her office and began packing up her Padds and notes.

The first week was always the most hectic-with students changing their schedules, dropping and adding classes, overrides, grade changes—she'd been at it for hours. Now it was HER time, and she couldn't help but grow more and more excited by the minute.

Today would be her first day returning to the embassy. And while she wasn't exactly enthused about the workout she knew Sa'taan would give her, she _was _thrilled to be going back. Earlier in the week she'd even spotted Sakketh walking around the campus, and true to his word, she had found he'd enrolled in two Earth humanities courses.

She'd given him her office number and shown him to her building.

The next day, once her schedule became clearer, she'd called the embassy and spoken with Sa'taan to get a schedule going- Friday evenings at 1600 hours she'd be in training. She hadn't done much of it in the last two weeks. _Sweat therapy here I come_, she thought as she headed out the doors of the building and toward the garage that housed her flitter.

As crossed the green quad and made her way through the throng of students she began to feel little flutters in her heart when she thought about the embassy. There was one person she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye too, and part of her hoped he'd be there today. Sarek. The ambassador's dark eyes were etched in her mind, and she couldn't deny her attraction. Although they were no longer enemies, they were far from friends. Still, he intrigued her. He excited her. He made her feel. And she wanted to feel again.

**-xxx-**

Sarek walked down the main stairs of the Embassy and turned the corner, heading down the back hall and toward the cafeteria. He had worked well past the midday meal and, while he normally did not eat in the dining area of the embassy, it was late enough so that the facility would be mostly clear.

He entered and headed to the back, where the kitchen was housed. The glass doors slid open at his presence and he entered. In the five years he had been at the embassy, he could count on one hand the number of times he had actually been here. The kitchen was done in stainless steel. It had an industrial appearance, with processors, replicators and stasis units.

"Sa'taan?" he called out, waiting.

Soon, a tall figure dressed in all white appeared from a corner office.

Sarek bowed in deference to his elder.

"I require sustenance," he said, voice lowered.

Sa'taan pointed to a wooden basket, situated by the back doors of the room leading to the embassy's garden.

"I will prepare a meal for you. Come."

"Where are we going, Sa'taan?"

"We are going to the gardens, so that you can choose your meal."

Seeing the puzzlement across Sarek's face, Sa'taan continued. "We have much to discuss. Or would you prefer to have this conversation in the embassy? Hunger is not the only thing that brought you here."

Sarek paused a moment, and then wordlessly followed Sa'taan, stopping by the door to remove his shoes, roll up his pants, and grab the basket before stepping into the moist soil of the garden.

**.**

**.**

They walked along in silence, only breaking their pace so that Sarek could pluck fruit and vegetables for his meal.

"You have something to say to me, Sa'taan." It was not a question, but a statement of fact.

"I have noticed a change in you, Sarek. You are not as openly hostile as you once were."

Sarek stiffened at the statement. "I do not understand you, osu. You imply some emotion on my part-"

"Sarek, I know your history. I have worked with maat S'chn T'gai for generations. You are changing."

Sa'taan turned to face him, his hands clasped behind his back. Sarek found himself looking into dark eyes that bore his own reflection. He began to grow ill at ease as Sa'taan studied him silently; seeming to contemplate a thing or idea which he himself did not fully understand.

Finally, and mercifully, Sa'taan turned and began to head back into the embassy kitchen. Sarek followed silently.

As they approached the steps, he turned.

"I will prepare your meal this evening; however, in the future I urge you to be timely. Dr. Grayson will be here this evening, as I have agreed to resume her training."

His gaze seemed to linger on Sarek a moment longer, and then move away as the two men climbed the stairs.

Sarek stopped to cleanse his feet before entering.

"You should spend more time here, Sarek. Dr. Grayson found the gardens quite enjoyable during her time here."

Sarek did not reply to the comments, but inside his mind, a thought began to form and he knew he must take action.

**III**

"Higher Dr. Grayson. No, you are bending too deeply. Straighten your back, and bend o_nly_ at the knee. Yes…yes…"

Amanda was presently engaged in what felt like a forward lunge. She was squatting, knees bent, torso turned to the side and arms extended. From her position she slowly moved one leg forward, while balancing back on her heel. This position was familiar- resembling a yoga stance.

They had been working in the gymnasium for about thirty minutes when the doors swooshed open. Amanda's head automatically turned toward the sound, an inexplicable hope surging within her as the possibility that it was Sarek struck her.

She didn't even have time to turn her head back around before Sa'taan broke his stance and dropped down, executing a low kick that took her feet right from under her and she landed with a thud on the mat.

"Ow!" she cried as her head hit the padding.

"And that is why it is always important to be aware of one's surroundings, while not falling into the temptation to look."

Sa'taan hovered above her as she rolled over to climb back on her feet.

"Point taken, lesson learned," she said as she rose and folded her body down to touch her toes.

"Greetings Dr. Grayson."

Amanda looked up to see T'Nerual standing before her. A pang of disappointment hit her and she quickly brushed it off as she straightened up to greet the Vulcan female.

Ah. So that was who had entered.

T'Nerual was currently dressed in a white tunic and trousers, similar to what Sa'taan presently wore. The color seemed to jump from her brown skin, and her thick black hair was wrapped atop her head in a bun.

"T'Nerual! I've only been gone two weeks and I've missed you!" Amanda exclaimed. She thought she saw a tiny smile playing at the corner of T'Nerual's lips.

"I, too, have felt the absence of your company. May I join you?" she asked.

Amanda looked at Sa'taan, who beckoned with his hand.

"Your presence is welcomed, Lady T'Nerual. Perhaps you would be of assistance. Dr. Grayson has not yet had an opportunity to test her skills. Perhaps a light sparring match is in order."

Amanda looked from Sa'taan to T'Nerual, suddenly very unsure of herself. Seeing her obvious nervousness, T'Nerual spoke up.

"Do not concern yourself with the probability of my injuring you. I am not as well practiced in the arts as I once was. We shall be equals."

Amanda smiled. "Well, there's no time like the present to give it a try."

"Now," Sa'taan spoke from his position several paces away from them and interrupting them before they could speak further, "Assume the first position."

**.**

**.**

Their movements were jerky at first, each going slowly over the motions as Sa'taan called out to them, guiding them step-by-step through the motions.

Soon, though, they began moving fluidly.

T'Nerual's cat-like grace served her well as she pivoted easily on the balls of her feet, spinning out of the way of Amanda's strikes. Amanda was able to block and counter T'Nerual's high kicks using her own high jumps- gleaned from hours kicking around a swimming pool.

They ebbed and flowed, dancing around each other as Sa'taan monitored their progress. Amanda grew more and more confident as she successfully blocked a series of soft kicks and dropped low, jutting her leg out and catching T'Nerual so that she was finally able to trip the Vulcan woman up.

"End match!" Sa'taan called out as T'Nerual rose to her feet, and Amanda stood panting heavily.

Yes. She'd definitely be sore tomorrow.

**.**

**.**

Sarek opted to wait and watch as the females sparred. He felt a sense of satisfaction when Amanda expertly blocked an attack by T'Nerual using the technique he had helped her learn. His body flushed as he remembered how she had felt so close to his chest, how she had smelled and, most importantly, what she had thought about him at the time.

He wanted her to think that of him again.

Finally, he heard Sa'taan bring their match to an end and, not wanting to be noticed, he quickly moved out of view behind the intersecting corner as first T'Nerual left, and then Sa'taan. Finally, Amanda was alone and he walked back toward the gym.

She stood at the far corner, a towel draped around her neck, her skin flushed from the energy she had expended. Her skin glistened with exertion. And he found he could not divert his eyes from the way her tank top clung to her curves, and the way her shorts stuck to her thighs…

Enough.

He walked toward her, making his presence known by the sound of his footsteps on the floor. Hearing him, she looked up, surprise written across her face.

"Amba— Sarek! I didn't expect to see you this evening. I am sorry I didn't have the chance to let you know I was leaving…"

He drew himself up so that he was only inches from her, staring down at her. She had to raise her head to look up at him.

"It is of no importance. However, given that you are here, I would like to make a request of you."

"Oh?"

Her voice came out as almost a soft gasp that tickled his ears and made his skin go hot. She was so close…and yet, a momentary wave of uncertainly and…fear hit him. What would she think of his request? Was it too much? Too soon? He was Vulcan. If she said no…

"Sarek…"

She whispered his name and he drew back from her marginally.

"Amanda, would you care to dine with me tomorrow evening?"

He heard her inhale sharply and froze. Had he offended her? She was silent a long while as she looked away from him and he worried that he had done something wrong. He opened his mouth to attempt to explain away his invitation but her words stopped him.

"Professionally or personally?"

He looked at her once again and found she was staring at him with an intensity that made him flush to the tips of his ears, even as his own voice dropped an octave lower in response.

"Personally."

The silence between them seemed to stretch on endlessly as he waited for her response. She had lowered her eyes, her eyebrows drawn together, and biting her lips. He could only stand there, face still, and wait while she weighed his words. He felt it would almost have been better for her to deny him than having to endure this, this-

"Yes."

**IV**

"_Well done, Sarek,"_ Sa'taan mused to himself as he moved down the hall and away from the gym. He had returned after catching a glimpse of Sarek in the opposing hall. Apparently, his not-so-subtle hint had worked, and he was pleased to see the young sa'te 'kru making a move.

His earlier premonition had proven correct. He walked out of the living quarters and into the main embassy, heading to Silek's office.

**.**

**.**

Amanda left the embassy, stepping out into evening's dying light. She walked quickly down the portico, clutching her gym back closely to herself to ward off the evening chill. And yet, while the air around her was cold, she was burning up. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, of emotions.

_Fear, excitement, dread, lust, anxiety…_

She whipped out her keys, and activated the motion sensor, her flitter lighting up before her to start the un-lock and ignition sequences. She opened the door, threw down her bag and quickly jumped inside.

Her heart was beating fast as she rested her head back against the chair base and closed her eyes…

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…_

She raised her hands to her face and looked- they were shaking…

_Fear, excitement, dread, anxiety…lust…._

What in the world had she just agreed to?


	16. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:** Thanks to Aphrodite and TeaOli who were my editorial eyes for this chapter. It's slowly but surely unfolding...I promise, I am working diligently folks. But its hard re-telling a story when the ending is so clearly obvious! Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read and review, I do appreciate it. _

**

* * *

Sarek and Amanda**

**Chapter 15**

"Damn."

Amanda was leaning forward into her vanity mirror, with one eye squinted closed, the other wide open. Her trembling hand was a physical reminder of her frustration. The visual evidence reflected in the mirror and on her face; the eyeliner she'd been working for the past 10 minutes to get right streaked across her eyebrow in a black smudge.

Sighing, she sat back. Makeup was not her friend.

She'd been going for a more dramatic look, but after nearly pulling out her lashes with the curler, and stabbing herself in the eye with the eye shadow brush and now- failing to properly apply the liner, she gave up. Making an executive decision, Amanda reached for her cleanser, removed the evidence of her failed efforts and simply went about her normal routine.

Five minutes later, with a dash of lip gloss and light dusting of eye shadow, she was done.

Normally, these things didn't take long. But tonight was different. She would be going to dinner with important company.

The idea of it still made her want to pinch herself, but she knew it was all too real. In less than- she checked the antique clock on the wall—twenty minutes, she would be having dinner with Sarek of Vulcan.

With makeup done, Amanda walked back into her room from her bathroom. She stopped briefly at the bed to slip on her fitted black pencil skirt that flared out in the back. It was paired with a sleeve-less burgundy lace, high-necked top. The look was as modern as it was classic.

With a final glance in the mirror at her face and hair, Amanda walked out the bedroom, grabbed her clutch and pass-keys from the living room table, and headed out the apartment and to the waiting elevator that would carry her to her waiting flitter, and then, to the waiting ambassador.

**.**

**.**

He had finished with an early meditation session to prepare himself for the evening. That was followed by an extensive visit with the fresher system, and now Sarek stood at the foot of the massive carved wardrobe looking for proper attire.

Anxiety was not an emotion he was accustomed to feeling. He was seldom anxious. However, he did not know quite what to expect from the evening. It was disconcerting to be so unprepared. He had researched the concept to the best of his ability, but aside from planning references, he could find no clear instruction for conduct. There seemed to be several interpretations of the word.

Vulcans did not "date." And his mate had been chosen for him. Other relationships had been…unconventional.

Now, he was not quite certain what he would do for the occasion. His eyes glanced over the row of heavy, dark robes—those he usually wore to meetings with heads of state or for ceremonial purposes. Too elaborate. Next, he went to the section of suits- organized by style, cut, fit and fashion. Those were usually worn in the office or for business meetings- maybe. He flipped a switch and the wardrobe rotated to reveal rows of loose pants and shirts— far too casual.

He made his selection, dressed quickly, and was on his way. Tonight he planned to study the doctor up close and gain more insight into how her mind worked. He would not do anything rash. And, the evening should provide him additional information to make an informed decision, if it came to that, on his own future.

**II**

Amanda smiled when she pulled up to the restaurant. The Bayview Fiesta was obviously a hit with the Vulcans.

She got out and headed toward the door. The restaurant backed up directly onto the water and against the blackness of the bay it glowed in the night. Soft lights had been placed around the exterior of the building. She peeped inside and saw it was dark. Amada reached for the handle but the door opened for her. A waiter appeared.

"Are you Ms. Grayson?" he asked formally. She blinked.

"Yes…"

"Right this way ma'm. He held the door for her as she entered, then began leading her toward the back of the restaurant.

She'd never been here at night, and as they maneuvered between empty table after empty table she wondered where the rest of the guests were.

"The restaurant has been booked for the evening." Her escort responded to her question as they finally reached the kitchen and walked through it to an outside area Amanda didn't even know existed.

The portico was bare, save for a single table. The cabana was decorated in the same soft lights she'd observed from the outside, casting the deck in a warm glow. In a corner, a brick fire pit warmed the area.

Amanda gasped. It was just that gorgeous. Her guide had disappeared and Amanda started walking to the table when she heard his voice call her name.

"Dr. Grayson."

Turning to the rear of the deck she saw the tall figure emerge from the shadows. _Why does he always do that?_ She mused, but the thought quickly passed as Sarek walked up to her. She couldn't help but cast an appreciative eye over him.

The Ambassador was in a coppery-brown suit that was made out of a fabric that looked almost like silk. It was tailored to as close a fit to perfect as Amanda had ever seen, accentuating his lean physique while not being too tight.

He looked delicious. She blinked. Where had _that _thought come from?

"I thought I told you to call me Amanda." She chided as she walked over to him. "You look stiff, _Ambassador_."

She saw his shoulders relax infinitesimally as he moved to guide her to the table. Soon, she was seated as he took the place across from her.

And then, the usual moment of awkward silence descended.

Amanda looked down, around and everywhere but _at _Sarek as she fiddled with her napkin, searching for a way to begin conversation.

She could feel his intense gaze upon her face- he was studying her as she tried to find something to say.

"The entire restaurant?" came from her lips and she mentally kicked herself.

"I do not understand your statement. Elaborate, please." She looked at him, and for the first time, actually saw an expression- his head tipped to the side, and his normally sharp features looked, relaxed, almost…curious.

"I mean, how did you book the entire restaurant? There's no one here but us, a waiter, and two cooks." She looked around. "It's gorgeous, by the way."

"Being an Ambassador does have its privileges."

"So I see. Impressive, _Ambassador_." She teased gently, relaxing a bit as a gently breeze filtered over to them. It felt good—not to chilly, and the fire certainly kept them warm.

"So, may I ask how you became an Ambassador?"

"You may."

She laughed. How literal.

"I mean, how did you become an ambassador? Has this always been your primary occupation?"

She looked at his face as he weighed her words before speaking. It was something she had already decided she liked- the way his brow would furrow just slightly- the steepled fingers that allowed her to look at his hands- long fingers, meticulously manicured fingernails. They were strong hands, but elegant in their movements. As she waited for his reply, she took the time to watch his hands.

**.**

**.**

Sarek weighed his options for a reply to her question. He did not want to tell her the entire truth- for it was something he did not normally discuss. However, it was a logical question- and one he should be able to provide a suitable answer to.

"I was appointed by the Vulcan High Command six years ago to this post. Silek was already here, and it was decided that I would be an appropriate replacement for the retiring Ambassador because of my relationship with my brother. Previously I was an astrophysicist."

He watched as Amanda leaned into the table, her eyes bright- he could practically see the wheels in her mind turning.

"Wait—you went from an astrophysicist…to an ambassador. Excuse me for stating the obvious, but that seems a bit of a stretch."

He quickly wracked his brain to find a logical reason to explain the gap. If she was anything, it was astute. There was only so much she could know. Only so much he could tell. And very little he was willing to share.

"Although my chosen profession was astrophysics, several of males of my lineage have served in various diplomatic capacities. I did possess a basic understanding of the position, and was called upon to work directly with Silek- who has chosen the path of diplomacy for his own profession. Since I have been stationed on Earth, it has become a great intellectual stimulus. I have found the work engaging, as it requires one to navigate and cultivate multiple options."

"Sort of like a puzzle- you enjoy the challenge."

He raised an eyebrow at her observation.

"I…_enjoy _challenges," he responded looking directly at her and, in the flickering shadows of the firelight, he saw her eyes blink slowly, even as she met his gaze.

It was not a lie. And he astounded himself with the accuracy of the statement.

**.**

**.**

_I enjoy challenges. _

Amanda reached for her water glass and brought the cool liquid to her lips hiding the sly smile that had begun to spread across her face and giving her something to temporarily divert her attention from the intensity of his stare.

She got the feeling that statement was as dichotomous as the male having made it.

Still waters, it seemed, ran very, very deep.

When he'd asked the same question of her, she answered with the same kind of ambiguity he'd given in his. It felt as if they were dancing around each other; both unsure of how far they could press the other.

Gradually, their conversation became more fluid and engaging as it turned from the personal to the professional. She listened as he began to describe the evolution of the study on Vulcan, and its many underlying principles. As he talked, she could sense that it was something he found truly engaging. Perhaps it was from the relative ease the words flowed from his tongue, having been practiced and perfected through years of study and observation. It may have even been the relaxed jaw or the slight movements of his hands. Or the way his head tilted to the side- but she felt, rather than saw, his and interest.

He was launching into particularly complex treatise on the validity of the science when she found that, she too, could also contribute.

"In terms of Earth history, the study of astrophysics literally began with Aristarchus of Samos and his Heliocentic theory- Earth orbits the sun, not the other way around.

While it was blasphemy at the time, that same view was actually shared and repeated and perpetrated by corroborating cultures across the world. The Maya of Mesoamerica, the Nubians of Khemet- all worshipped the sun as central to the development of human culture. It is this sun worship that eventually led to the rise of organized religion and from that cultural order. From an anthropological point of view- the study of astrophysics is actually the beginning of Earth civilization- its cradle theory."

He raised an eyebrow, impressed at her ability to relate to the subject.

"Indeed. Vulcan experienced a similar evolution."

She smiled and settled back in her chair. Their conversation paused as the waiter returned with their entrées. She was surprised as the platters were set before them and Sarek explained, "I took the liberty of ordering before your arrival."

Normally, she would have been put out, but it was a gesture made in kindness, and she took it as such.

"Thank you Sarek."

"Thanks are not required. As you were saying?"

"Well, I was just saying that most humanoid cultures seem to have similar stories. It is interesting to me how cultures evolve."

She noted the way he meticulously speared an asparagus stalk and raised it to his lips, chewing quietly.

A moment passed before he spoke again.

"I have read your work. You seem to take a great interest in anthropological studies. I am especially curious as to your insight into Vulcan. In your first published work. You postulated a correlation between societies built on logic, and those built on emotion. I am most curious about how you decided to broach that particular subject."

He did not break from his meticulous way of eating, but Amanda felt herself becoming defensive. That had been her doctoral thesis. The one she'd spent four years working on. When it had come out, it had had drawn both praise and controversy. The Vulcan High Command had remained largely mute on the subject, but she knew through word of mouth, she'd managed to greatly displease them.

Still, she shook off the thought as she began to explain the basis of her study.

"Well, I had started by looking strictly at cultural evolution on Earth. Most societies begin as responses to physical stimuli. Emotions are innate and therefore came before logic. Take an infant for example—before they are able to communicate verbally, they speak through a display of emotions. Starting there, I began to look at other humanoid cultures, and found similarities with the same kinds of development in others. When I got to Vulcans, I read about the history, and learned that at one point Vulcan society was emotionally driven. In short, your emotions, Sarek, were the prime driver in Vulcan evolution just as much as they are in other humanoid cultures."

She stopped speaking long enough to spear a red pepper and pop it into her mouth. It was delicious, and she savored the taste. But when she looked up again, Sarek had stopped eating and was now staring at her intently. His face had lost the relaxation she'd noted earlier and it felt like the entire area had dropped a degree or two.

"While it is true that our people were at one time emotionally driven, such feelings have been conquered as we moved toward becoming a wholly logical society. The five thousand years since have proved an uninterrupted period of peace on Vulcan. There is equality and very little violence among our people. Humans however, still operate in a relatively primitive state."

This time she bristled at his words.

"Primitive, _Ambassador? _Humans are more accepting of their basic natures, perhaps. Shall we compare? In terms of cultural and technological achievement on Vulcan, the planet experienced the greatest expansion of both _prior_ to the age of Surak. If you were to draw a definitive line between the two periods, the rate of growth has actually slowed, whereas on Earth, with human culture, the rate of similar progress has been on an inclining scale."

Amanda had pushed back in her chair, and folded her arms across her chest, looking hard at him as she spoke. She silently dared him to come back with a retort. Any romantic feelings she may have had toward him quickly faded away, and now she was positively buzzing with tension and the challenge his words brought.

Sarek's eyes narrowed minutely and he leaned in ever so slightly, bringing his hands to the table and interlacing them together as he centered his gaze on her face.

"Vulcans are also near the end of their evolutionary development, whereas Humans remain quite far behind- both developmentally and _intellectually_."

**.**

**.**

He had challenged her. And she had responded in kind. And yet the outcome was not what he had expected, or wanted.

Sarek knew instantly the words had left his lips that they were a mistake. He watched as something he could not identify came across her face. The next thing he knew, she was rising from the table and he rose too as she spoke—her words terse and clipped.

"I had thought your opinion of my species had been improved, Ambassador. I see now that I was wrong. If you will excuse me…."

With that she began walking down the portico and toward the lot. He could only stare at her retreating back as she faded into the night. He heard the faint whirr of the flitter engine as it started up, and saw the shadow of the vehicle as it rose from the ground, and sped off into the night, leaving him alone on the portico.

**III**

It was past 2300 hours when he finally arrived back to the embassy. The hour was late, and there would be few to meet him upon his return. It was well. He did not want to discuss anything.

He made his way back into the great hall of the embassy and began walking down the long corridor to the living suites.

The more he pondered on the evening, the greater his agitation grew.

She was an arrogant, insolent human female. He chastised himself for his lapse of logic.

It would clearly be impossible to hold a logical conversation with an emotional human. Their species was not compatible.

She had taken offense to where none was given. Such a mindset would not be welcomed nor tolerated should she ever come to Vulcan—

He stopped mid-pace as a light at the far end of the hall came on.

"Sarek."

He placed his hands behind his back.

"Silek. Sa'taan. I was on my way to my quarters."

"Indeed, osu," Sa'taan and Silek walked toward him until all three males were aside one another.

"How was your evening, sa-kai?" Silek tilted his head curiously.

Sarek did not feel inclined to respond. Instead, Sa'taan, who had been silent and watching him, spoke up.

"I take it your meeting with Dr. Grayson did not go well."

A flicker of surprise ghosted across Sarek's face. It was only a moment, but both Sa'taan and Silek had seen.

"I overheard your invitation during Dr. Grayson's last sparring lesson."

"It is no matter. There will certainly be no more. She is human. I am Vulcan. That is the end of it."

With that, he moved to the side and continued walking until he had disappeared into the set of sliding doors that led to the living suites.

**.**

**.**

"That arrogant son of a…Vulcan!"

Amanda walked into her apartment and immediately kicked off her shoes, dropped her coat on the floor and headed straight to her kitchen. She was angry, and hungry- having only eaten a single red pepper for dinner. Muttering to herself, she removed a loaf of sourdough bread, a tomato, pepper jack cheese, salami and a garlic clove. She slammed the door shut.

"I don't know why I even bothered to waste my night." She reached for a knife from the utensil draw. Slam.

"I swear, what was the point of inviting me to dinner only to try to make me mad?" Another slam.

_Damn arrogant Vulcan ass!_ This time she slammed the plate so hard on the counter as she set it down the sound of cracking glass made her look down. Crap. She had managed to chip it.

With a sigh, Amanda set about cutting up her tomato and garlic, mentally going over where and how the evening had went wrong.

Yes, it was true, Humans were still quite young on their evolutionary scale, but they were far from primitive! And he knew that. He'd been testing her. Yet again. Well, if he thought for one minute she'd back down…

The knife slipped, cutting her finger instead of the plump tomato.

"Owww!"

Amanda jerked her hand back from the counter, quickly sticking her finger in her mouth as she sought her mini derma kit.

What had she been thinking? Attempting to go out on a date with a Vulcan- hell, was it even a date? The whole thing was just so confusing…

She didn't understand him. She'd seen so many different sides of Sarek- the strategist. The fighter, the kinder, gentler side. The asshole.

Finger repaired, she wandered back into the kitchen and reached for a wine glass, and then for the bottle of Perrier Jouet she kept for emergencies. This was most definitely an emergency.

Sandwich and wine in hand, she finally straggled back to the living room and settled on her couch. The view of San Francisco below her usually brought her into a better mood. Now though, she reached over and drew the curtains, blocking out the lights.

Of all the men she'd ever dated…this was the only one that made her want to scream at the top of her lungs in anger and jump him at the same time.

Suddenly she sat up, so shocked at the ramblings in her own mind the wine glass slipped from her fingers and spilled onto the couch.

Had she just admitted that?

**.**

**.**

Silek returned to his own quarters. He tried to enter as quietly as possible, but as he began to disrobe he saw through the darkness in the room, that T'Nerual was stirring in their bed. He stopped a moment to watch as she turned toward him and the sheet fell from her body, revealing bare skin and soft, full breasts to him. His sex stirred, and he took a moment to admire her. He was well aware he was viewed by many as the weaker brother- the more emotional of the two of them. He slid into bed and turned toward his wife, allowing her to slide close to, and then on top of, him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, inhaling the scent of her hair.

She had saved him. He owed her his life, and his sanity. He began to nuzzle her face with his own, as he felt her back arch and then she began to make them one.

As she moved atop him, he held her tightly, burrowing his face in the waves of her hair.

No…he would not trade the world to be Sarek right now.

**.**

**.**

Sa'taan sat in front of his firepot, meditating. He did not need to sleep this evening. Instead, he focused his mind on the situation at hand. Sarek needed a mate. It was simple as that. The young sa'te'kru would need a female who would challenge him. One who could temper his more violent emotions, and incite his more passionate ones.

That female just happened to come in the form of a human woman. She challenged him. She angered him. She incited him. She inflamed him. She made him feel. Sarek had not yet learned to channel his feelings, he merely disguised them. No matter.

Sa'taan had seen what the future held. He had no doubt it was to be. He would continue to work to ensure that what must be would come to pass. It was simply a matter of time. Even now, as they fought, they drew closer to each other. And he was content in that.

He would employ the aid of T'Nerual in the morning and tomorrow he would once again see Dr. Grayson. This gap must be bridged.

With that, he began the familiar mantra's of old, content to meditate the night away.


	17. Chapter 16

**Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 17**

The morning after the disastrous "date"- if it was even worthy of being called that - found Amanda curled up under her comforter, one pillow over her head, another clutched tightly between her legs. She tossed and turned, trying to block out the light streaming through the window.

It would not retreat. Finally, she threw the covers off, exasperated. The light hit one squinted eye, and it immediately closed. She sighed and rolled away, opening that same eye again to see the time.

0800 hours. The digital reading looked at her unmoving. This time she yawned and stretched, her back arching, arms over her head, legs and toes taut. Her entire body relaxed again as she rubbed her eyes, and then, reluctantly, got out of bed.

Clad only in underwear, with one hand over her eyes to shield them from the sunlight, she walked barefoot to the double patio doors. Her fingers skimmed along the wall until they found what they were searching for, a button. Two hits, and a tinted shield instantly rose up, taming the bright glare of the sun. Finally, she was able to fully open her eyes, without the early morning sting.

A few minutes later, now wrapped in a robe, Amanda stood in her kitchen setting her tea pot to boil. The vid-comm was on, and she was only half-listening to the morning news.

Snatches of conversation reached her ears…

"…Protests planned in several parts of the planet over new fiscal policies…"

She stood on her tip-toes and reached for the assorted leaves she kept in the cabinet.

"…businesses say the move could stunt growth and jeopardize Earth's autonomy…"

_Hmmmm…add tea to grocery list…_

"…Markets experiencing some turmoil—Earth1000 has lost several points in opening trading, futures down…"

As she began to steam the leaves and add honey to her mug, she began going down her list of things to do. Grocery shopping was certainly a biggie. _Perhaps a trip to the flea market._ She was fond of the one near Berkeley. Originally, it had sprung up centuries ago at the site of what used to be the bay area's old mono-rail system. Now that system had been converted to hover-rail, but the station itself still existed, as did the market.

Amanda loved the flavor of the market. All kinds of people from varying planets, selling their wares. Many legal. Other not quite-so-legal. The music, the food…you could get anything at the flea market. It was a one-stop shop. Needed new clothes? The flea market was the best. Jewelry? That too. Groceries? Foods from as far out as Andoria and even some Orion (technically part of the not-so-legal crowd). She chuckled as she walked past the vid-comm, where the program had switched to another topic.

**.**

**.**

It was 0930 when her comm. System chirped as she climbed out of the shower, now fully awake and alert. Wrapped in a thick terry robe she toweled off her hair and set it to voice-only as she answered.

"Amanda Grayson speaking."

"Greetings, Dr. Grayson."

Amanda smiled at the husky, lilting voice streaming through the speakers.

"Greetings to you, T'Nerual. How are you?"

"I am well. I am calling to see if you have availability today. I would like to speak with you on a matter of some importance."

Amanda worried.

"T'Nerual, is something wrong?" Her worry must have made it through in her voice, because T'Nerual was swift to offer reassurances.

"No, Amanda, nothing is "wrong." I would just like to speak with you, at your convenience, of course."

Amanda frowned. It was a strange request, but, if nothing was "wrong" and heck, she hadn't seen T'Nerual in a social setting in a while…she smiled at the blank comm.

"T'Nerual, have you ever been to a flea market?"

**II**

T'Nerual found herself surrounded by a swarm of people moving in every direction. Blue-green, red, brown, light dark - it was a swirling mass of humanoids around her. Thankfully, the day was warm and she was not cold, but it was incredibly noisy- and her sensitive ears were certainly not accustomed to all the chatter. Still, she waited patiently as the bright colors continued on, the sounds ringing throughout the open-air market.

Vulcan did have similar venues but not as…noisy. Nor as…bright.

"T'Nerual! Over here! T'Nerual!"

She squinted her eyes to focus on the figure jumping up and down in the crowd while making its way toward her.

Inwardly, she chuckled. _Amanda is certainly animated._

Her earlier call to the human female had been prompted after an early morning meeting between herself, Sa'taan and Silek.

She was displeased to learn that the first meeting had not gone well, but she was also determined to figure out why. It was plain to her, as well as to the rest of the embassy, that they were compatible. It would only figure that the two individuals that could not see it were the two of them.

T'Nerual began walking into the crowd to meet Amanda.

**.**

**.**

"…and then, he insults me by saying humans are mentally inferior!"

They walked along the crowded rows of booths, stopping at one that was stocked with wooden carvings and dishes made from Arcadian Montepoly Wood. T'Nerual watched and listened as Amanda continued ranting, fanning the air to clear the heavy smoke and incense that permeated the area.

"I swear, it's like every word that comes out of his mouth is condescending toward humans! How he got to be ambassador to a group of people he obviously dislikes is beyond me."

Finally, she felt compelled to speak in Sarek's defense.

"Did he deliberately offend you, or was the offense inferred in some way?"

"Huh?"

T'Nerual continued to peruse the tables, still speaking but not looking directly at her companion.

"It has been my experience that some species often take offense where none is implied, and, because there is a failure to communicate properly, both parties find themselves in a state of pique."

Amanda grew quiet as she thought about the words. The twosome moved out of the Arcadian booth, back into the noisy crowd and down the row.

T'Nerual spotted a fruit stand and turned to head toward it, Amanda following close behind.

Soon they stood once again, inspecting the spread before them. She picked up an Orion glowfruit and inspected it, recalling that Silek had an affinity for this particular delicacy.

She waved to the vendor. He came to her and they began to bargain. Meanwhile, Amanda hung back, still nursing her own thoughts.

Once she'd paid for the fruit, T'Nerual turned back around and they made their way out into the throng.

"You are quiet, Amanda."

She heard the human sigh deeply.

"I think I may have messed up."

"Ah."

She waited for elaboration. It would come, she was sure. Her human friend needed assistance. She was there to provide what she could.

It was so plain to her, that she could not understand how the two of them could not see their own compatibility. As polar opposites they both attracted and repelled each other, working in tandem and yet so vastly different. T'Nerual had an affinity for her human counterpart, because she reminded her so much of herself.

They were both dealing with difficult males, S'chn T'gai males at that. But Amanda would learn, of this she had no doubt. Sarek was already hers; she merely needed to claim him. They had already accomplished the first task- they certainly knew how to anger each other. However, they did not know how to compromise. Perhaps this would be a suitable lesson to teach.

"I think it may have been my fault…"

T'Nerual remained silent, waiting.

"I may have gotten…defensive…when he brought up my doctoral thesis…"

She raised one eyebrow as they walked along, stopping at a stand selling ornately decorated Risian rugs. There was one that was a particularly pleasing shade of bold teal and gold—Silek would certainly appreciate it, Sarek would too…

"What is the asking price for this?" she asked the vendor, a tall, dark haired Risian female with an intricate sigil on her forehead.

After negotiating for a few moments, T'Nerual stepped away to rejoin Amanda. They continued their stroll.

"You aren't going to buy that rug? It was gorgeous!"

"I am going to make a purchase. However, in order to negotiate a better price, it is better to, as you humans say, "make her sweat."

Amanda chuckled.

"Which..." T'Nerual continued as they walked along the stalls, "is what I believe both you and Sarek have been doing to each other."

"What?"

This time Amanda stopped and T'Nerual turned toward her.

"I have conducted research on human sociological, psychological and emotional development as they pertain to courtship practices. It is not unusual for human children to employ antagonism in a misguided attempt at gaining the attention of a potential mate. I believe the two of you are doing the same."

This time, Amanda's jaw dropped, but T'Nerual was unfazed as she continued.

"You did say that you believe this latest "miscommunication" may have been solely due to your error. I can guarantee that Sarek would _not _have invited you to dine with him only to antagonize you. If he truly felt you were unworthy of his attentions, he would have simply ignored your presence all together.

"But-"

T'Nerual held her hand up for silence as she continued speaking.

"In a game of chess, your objective is to capture the king, yes?"

Amanda nodded mutely, unsure of where the Vulcan was heading. And of how chess related to her current situation.

"There is a move, called Alekhine's Gun, in which two rooks are arranged in the squares immediately before a queen. It is designed as a final assault- a chance for victory. I would posit, Amanda, that you are the queen. Sarek, the king. You have two rooks- and I suggest you use them before your opponent has the opportunity to counter you. Now, shall we continue? I do believe it is time to purchase that rug…"

"I didn't think Vulcans talked about these kinds of things…"

"When it is a matter of importance, we do what we must."

**III**

"…the price of Altrusian ore is rising as some investors flee the market…"

Sarek sat at his desk, his brow furrowed as he worked the final touches of the implementation agreement between Earth and Vulcan. It would call for one last massive infusion of credits—he was not entirely sure it would go over well with the high council, but it was needed as Earth worked to transfer from a cash system to a credit system.

"…Gatherings planned to protest the new fiscal rules…"

There was a steady stream of sound coming from his vid-comm as he worked, observing the news while at the same time deeply embedded in his current task. He had assigned Sakketh to the task of compiling press reports and keeping him updated with the news as Earth began its transition to a credit system. Right now, the commodities and financial stock markets were in a bit of turmoil as investors tried to sort out how the transfer would affect specific areas of the planet's economy- mainly that of the long-established financial institutions that dealt in cash.

He understood on one level that humans tended to fear anything that was new, but still there were things he could not quite wrap his mind around- like the illogical fear that somehow the new system would be completely different than the old. It was a relatively simple process that called for the elimination of paper currency and, in Earth's case, a re-evaluation of its currency to that of the rest of the federation planets.

It was not a new concept. And yet, from what he had seen and heard, there were cries that the new system would make Earth's goods less competitive, that it would cost more to import, fears of trade deficits, and the like. It sounded to Sarek very much like arguments made during the last great global recession of the early 21st Century.

"…reports of protests on the European and Asian continents…"

If his plan was to be successful, those fears would NOT come to fruition. He was presently working on a document that would provide a temporary infusion of credits from Vulcan and would allow a smooth and stabilizing transition to the new system. If all parties agreed, Vulcan would begin receiving payments in approximately 5 years with a 50-year repayment schedule. It was more than enough time for Earth to re-pay its debts without bankrupting the planet or causing financial instability. It was perfectly logical.

Beep…beep…beep…beep.

The chirrup of his communications console momentarily diverted his attention.

"Sarek here."

"Osu.'

Sakketh. Over the past several months, his young assistant had become increasingly comfortable in his position and was learning a great deal. Sarek had been able to assign him more and more responsibility. He was pleased with the young Vulcan's progress.

"Yes, Sakketh."

"Dr. Grayson is on the line for you. How shall I direct her call?"

He was momentarily stumped. Their last meeting had not ended well, and he had not expected to hear from her again…

"I will take the call."

Two beeps later, and he found himself looking directly at the image of Amanda as her face filled his comm. Screen.

"Hello, Sarek."

She appeared to be sitting in an office of sorts, and he could see the wall behind her filled with various artifacts and tapestries, a myriad of colors, and even further to the blurry, but intelligible makings of a window with a stream of sunlight and trees. Ah. She was most certainly in her office at the university.

"Greetings, Amanda."

At the mention of her name, he saw a quick quirk of her lips followed by a temporary moment of silence as each of them tried to figure out who should utter the next word. Sarek decided to remain silent to hear what she would say.

After a beat, she spoke up again.

"I was wondering...if you had some…availability, perhaps this weekend, and would like to join me at the park."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him—

"…it occurred to me that I…may have…_misinterpreted, _your intent in our previous discussion, so in the spirit of interspecies cooperation-"

"Dr. Grayson-"

He saw her face flush slightly and was a bit bemused as the normally quite composed human continued to talk.

"I would like to extend a sort of olive branch of peace-"

"Amanda."

This time, he managed to grab her attention at the utterance of her name, and she quieted long enough for him to take a turn at speaking.

"I would be honored. What time would be most convenient for you?"

**.**

**.**

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief as she terminated the call. He had accepted her offer. As she settled back down in her chair and picked up a stack of padds to grade, she couldn't help but feel a bit more optimistic about her situation. She was…open, for change. And, to an extent, it had been entirely too long since she'd been "courted." She chuckled aloud at the antiquated term. Antiquated, but correct at the same time. This time, would be different. She would be open to his questions. She'd see where this-whatever they were doing—would go.

_We shall see, _she thought, remembering T'Nerual's words.

It was all about the thrill of the chase. And… the very female part of her had to admit—he was well worth the chase.

She tapped a few keys on her desk system, and the music streamed on, something about a disco stick. She'd have to remember to look up the terminology sometime.

**.**

**.**

Later, after he had finished his work for the day and was walking through the now-darkened halls of the embassy and toward his rooms, he pondered the female that was Amanda Grayson. She was…enigmatic. His thoughts traveled to the _unsolicited_ advice of Silek and Sa'taan:

"_Sarek, human females are not like Vulcan females. They do not abide by the basic rules of logic. Human courtship is similar to a game of chess. It involves strategy and foresight. Normally we do not speak in analogies; however, in dealing with humans we have learned that nothing is ever simple."_

He had not responded verbally to the words, however, they had stayed with him in the following days. It was now four days after their first encounter, and Sarek found that he was actually looking forward to this second one.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Firstly, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. The story is reaching its climax and I am about halfway done. I am not even going to bother putting down a number for how many more chapters there will be though. It's a battle. My characters seem to be trying to run away from me and I am fighting to keep them all in check. So again, thank you to everyone who has been patient. It's taking me now about two weeks to write a chapter due to a real job and other obligations, but I am plugging along. I don't believe in begging for reviews, so every one is greatly appreciated. _


	18. Chapter 17

_***This chapter is rated "M" for adult content and sexual situations.***_

**

* * *

Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 18**

When he rose for the morning, the first matter of business was receiving the day's communications. Sakketh brought them to his quarters and Sarek read through them quickly- as the day for the start of the credit transitions neared, it seemed the planet's politicians and media had grabbed upon the issue and were manipulating it and spreading untruths. Still, this was to be expected. He had instructed Sakketh to continue monitoring the situation and to alert him when discussions of Vulcan's involvement became apparent.

T'Pau would not be pleased if Vulcan was further affected by Earth's incompetence. And he also knew she had no patience for political maneuvering, and would act swiftly and decisively one way or the other. There was a true discord between Earth's center of power and the observers- lesser politicians, the media and other minor players. He had yet to see one accurate report on the situation, instead there seemed to be a growing sense of alarm.

Sarek sighed and sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers together. The paperwork was done and the first phase of the transition was due to begin in the next few weeks. It appeared to him there was a small minority of people that were feeding the growing inferno, and yet, while the hysteria was largely featured in small rallies on the vid-comms in different cities, it always seemed the cameras were able to find the individuals who screamed the loudest, and ignored those who were capable of speaking rationally on the issue.

In San Francisco there had been nothing. Life had gone on as usual, and the city was as calm as it could be for being the planet-seat and headquarters of Starfleet.

Yet, it was better to err on the side of caution but so far, there had been no real violence.

After he was done with his work, he rose and began to dress. Unlike the first time, when he had spent an inordinate amount of time on his attire for his first private encounter with Amanda, this time the choice was clear. He would dress less formally and, hopefully, she would not be as "formal" with him during their "date."

Her choice of Golden Gate Park had been welcome. Sarek did not like enclosed spaces, and working in and around the embassy kept him indoors most of the time. The park's manicured lawns and myriad of activities and people were pleasing to him. It allowed him outdoors and, dressed so simply, he found he could blend relatively easily into the swirling mass of humanity around him.

After entering the wide arches of the park and consulting a map, he easily found his way to the meeting point Amanda had suggested. The Chinese Pavilion loomed large before him as he made his way through the crowd, his hands tucked neatly into the sleeves of his tunic. Accidental touching was always a possibility in crowds and something he took great care to avoid.

As he got closer and the bright red, wooden pavilion loomed larger before him, the crowd began to thin and grow more and more sparse, making his short journey much more comfortable. He was still a good bit away from the pavilion when he saw her.

And stopped.

His eyes were sharp, and he could make out her frame clearly. She was inside and under the pavilion, leaning against one of the large pillars. Her brown hair was up and away from her face and her arms were folded across her chest. She wore a thin, white, sleeveless fitted top that looked, to Sarek, like some sort of undergarment that accentuated the fullness of her breasts, and a long brightly colored skirt that hung low off her hips, displaying her beautifully. But it was the expression of absolute peace on her face, the soft smile playing at full lips, that drew him in. She seemed to be looking out at the people, but not for anyone in particular.

A breeze cut through the air, and he watched as it ruffled her gently, causing her hair to swirl about her head and her skirt to billow gently in the breeze; and when it stopped, and the air was still again, Sarek exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he resumed his walk to her side.

**-xxx-**

They had agreed to meet under the ornate beams of the Chinese Pavilion, colored in bold reds, greens and gold. Its symbols of peace, love and tranquility were etched into worn, red beams in ancient Mandarin that only a few people could read today- a language not dead, but assimilated into new Federation Standard, as many other languages were in the late 21st and early 22nd centuries. It stood resolute against the day's bright, crisp sky- a hallmark to the early days of San Francisco and, by extension, the entire region's foundation off immigrant Asian labor.

San Francisco, and the entire bay area, was steeped in the history of man- the elaborate, the bold, the revolutionary, the shameful. The city was a symbol of new ideas, and past haunts. It was a combination of the future, the past, the ancient and the new, and for that Amanda loved it. Others could say that for a visit or for a brief moment and then go back to their own places in the world, but for Amanda those words and this world were as much a part of her as she was of it. She fit. _It_ fit. As she stood under the pavilion, watching the people, the reds, blues, greens, browns, tans and brights stroll past at their leisure, she lost herself in the colors of the universe and completely missed _his_ approach until he was beside her at her back, joining in her silent contemplation of the swell of humanity.

"Amanda."

He was standing so close to her, his breath tickled against the back of her neck and resonated through her body down to her toes, setting her entire body to tingle.

Her eyes slid closed for a moment and she exhaled slowly, allowing the tingle and rush of heat to certain areas of her body to subside.

Slowly, she turned around to face him.

Sarek stood before her, his formal robes gone; instead he wore a tan, silk tunic that was embroidered in a darker shade of brown brocade around the round neck, sleeves and hem. It too, was tailored to his body, but far less formal than the suits and robes, and long coats she was accustomed to seeing him in. The pants were slim yet loose, also in a darker shade of brown that accentuated his long, long legs—looking at him standing so close from head to toe, Amanda suddenly felt quite short. The top of her head only reached his chest and his broad shoulders seemed to overwhelm her…

_Too close! _Amanda's brain screamed and she took a step back from him, exhaling. _Better._

"Sarek, I didn't hear you arrive." She smiled up at him as he tilted his head slightly.

"I did not think you could. It is quite noisy. You seemed occupied."

She chuckled. "I suppose so. Would you like to walk? To be honest, I didn't have anything really planned. And the park is huge. We could just…wander, if that's okay with you."

"_Wandering _is acceptable. I would not be disinclined."

She laughed softly as they descended the stairs of the pavilion and merged into the crowd along the paths.

"Sarek, I did want to take a moment to…apologize to you for the way I left the other night. I …I think I may have misunderstood what you were trying to say to me."

They were walking in a small clearing and were currently semi-alone. Sarek looked down at the top of her head.

"I…admit that perhaps I erred in my initial assessment of you. I did not know you, and therefore formed a prejudice against you based on your work, and not on your personal merit. It was a biased act, and one that negatively affected and influenced our…interactions, thus far. It will be corrected."

She stopped and turned to face him, her lips curving slightly in the smile she tried to repress. "Is that a Vulcan apology?"

He raised a single eyebrow at her.

"It is."

This time, she rewarded him with a wide smile as the awkward tension between them faded away.

"Then let us start over." This time she took a step back from him, squared her shoulders, and held her head high.

"Greetings, Ambassador Sarek. I am Dr. Amanda Grayson."

Taking her cue, he responded in kind. "Dif-tor-heh smusma, Dr. Grayson. S'chn T'Gai Sarek of Vulcan."

**.**

**.**

"Are you always so formal and proper?" she asked as they began walking across the lush green quad.

He was quiet for a moment, and this time Amanda thought _she'd_ accidentally offended _him_.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way-"

"I am not offended. It is a valid question. The answer you seek is, no. However, there are ways to conduct oneself in public and there are other ways one comports himself or herself in private. Is that not the nature of things?"

It was a genuine question and as they strolled he looked at her for a response.

"Well, I think, for me, I am very formal in the workplace- especially with my students. But I don't think I'm too severe. Still, in class, I _am_ the authority figure and I have to conduct myself as such, but when I'm home, or outside of the professional setting, I feel I can let my hair down a bit. I'm not a complete bore."

She glanced sideways at him and saw his brow furrow. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"I believe I have misunderstood you. You hair is up right now, and yet you are outside your professional setting, and as a human you are genetically incompatible with _Sus scrofa_ and far more aesthetically appealing."

It was Amanda's turn to pause, her eyebrows raised as she worked to formulate a response. She couldn't figure out quite how she knew…it may have been the tilt of his head or the slight incline of his eyebrow, but she realized…

"You're joking!" she exclaimed as they continued their walk about the park. Several people turned their heads at her raised voice, but noting her stoic-faced companion, paid the pair no mind as they continued their walk.

"Indeed. Not all Vulcans are what you would call, 'a bore.'"

She threw her head back and laughed freely, all the tension easing from her as she continued to shake her head and chuckle.

_Who would have thought?_

"You could have fooled me," she said, once her laughter had subsided.

"I believe I just did."

"Yes, you did. So, what else don't I know about you, Ambassador? We didn't get very far the last time we tried this…"

**-xxx-**

"So, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you? You can never quite tell with Vulcans."

They were side-by-side but not touching as they rounded a canopied walkway, the entrance to the San Francisco zoo coming up in the distance.

They had been walking for approximately 30 minutes and had strolled from the Pavilion and along the landscaped pathways until they had reached this point. Now, Amanda was looking up at Sarek as they strolled. He'd slowed his pace and stride so she could keep up and they had fallen into a sort of rhythm, each asking a question and the other answering. Sarek had learned that Amanda had a secret passion for early 21st century music and antiques, and Amanda had learned that, while Sarek _said _he had no favorites (favoritism was illogical, he'd answered in response to her query) he had _preferences _for being outdoors, spicy foods (she'd learned this when they had stopped at an eastern foods vendor and Sarek had sampled wasabi and spicy mustard with no effect, and had even asked for containers to take back to the embassy) and Chess.

"I am 65 Terran years."

This time Amanda made no pretense to control her surprise and she looked at him wide-eyed.

"You're joking! You certainly don't look 65…"

He tensed a bit at her reaction.

"I am still quite young according to Vulcan standards. The average age of a Vulcan upon death is 224. My father was 235."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" She looked abashed.

"It is a matter of fact. Apologies where there is no offense are not needed. Death is a matter of life. It is transference of matter from the physical form to spiritual- the essence of a person endures long past the body's physical demise."

They fell into a comfortable silence as she contemplated his words. Strangely, they gave her more comfort than she had ever felt before concerning the issue of death. She rarely spoke of it herself, given that she was, in all respects, alone...

"My parents died too. When I was still a child. My grandparents raised me, until they also died. I suppose my feelings on the subject are biased. I've always felt death to be…final." The last words trailed off as she finished with barely a whisper, but Sarek heard them clearly. They also helped explain much about her. The standoffishness, the defensiveness…

"You are alone, then." He spoke the words quietly but she heard them.

"Alone…yes, I suppose you could say that. But not lonely. I'm only 25, and yet sometimes I feel like I have lived an eternity." At this, the somberness that had settled over both of them lifted as she chuckled to herself.

"I suppose I may have _been _lonely at some points, but it isn't like I've been a hermit. I've traveled—I travel, I teach, and, to be quite honest about it, I like to think I've had a somewhat fulfilling life…so far."

Her statements were cut short when they finally approached the entrance to the zoo.

"Are we going in?" Amanda asked, and Sarek simply nodded as he finally unfolded one hand from its place in his sleeve, reached down for his credit chit and handed it to the teller. The gate opened for them and they walked through.

"So, now that I've bared my soul, how about you? What of your mother? Is she still with you?"

"My mother is very much alive, yes. I have a very large and…extended clan. You probably know that Vulcan familial ties are matriarchal. She is the head of our clan."

"And you and Silek are brothers, T'Nerual- his wife, is your sister-in-law," she finished.

They had stopped at the avian exhibit and Amanda was looking at an Argellian firebird. Its plumage was bright red and it had a bold golden beak.

"I wonder why it's called a firebird…" she mused, and as if in reply to her question, the bird opened its beak and squawked, letting out a small flame encircled by a black puff of smoke. She jumped back and inadvertently grabbed Sarek's upper arm.

"Oh my god! I didn't think they meant literally!" A wave of amusement and pleasure at her delight swept through him at her unexpected but pleasant touch.

But she seemed to realize she was touching him and immediately moved to release him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't meant to-"

He cut her off and moved to catch her arm before she could draw away completely.

"Again, there is no offense taken where none is intended. I am not fragile, nor do I find your touch offensive. It is…welcomed."

He looked at her as the firebird in front of them let out another squawk and another plume of fire, smoke coming from its beak.

As she threaded her arm through his, Sarek was rewarded for his chivalry with a wide, bright smile.

"I believe there is a family of Vulcan sehlats housed here. Are you familiar with the animal?"

**II**

It was later in the afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set. As was customary on a fall afternoon at the park, the daytime patrons were beginning to file out and the nighttime set file in. Sarek and Amanda had wandered around the zoo, taking in the different creatures from across the galaxy, and there were several more to see since the last time she had visited.

The family of sehlats was an especially wonderful treat for her.

They were enclosed in a very large and open space and were not as guarded as the other animals had been. The fencing surrounding them was low and Amanda found, while there was a "please do not touch the sehlats" sign posted, they had gravitated to where she and Sarek were standing arm-in-arm.

She was a bit taken aback by them at first—they were large, as big as the black bears in the next exhibit over, and they had incredibly long fangs that hung down their jaws. She tried to scoot away as Sarek reached out his hand to nuzzle one that had come up to the fence, but he held her firmly, though not tightly.

"Do not be afraid. Sehlats are relatively non-violent. These are still young."

The animal raised its snout to directly connect with Sarek's hand and Amanda watched, fascinated, as his eyes slipped closed and they remained in connection with one another.

After about a minute, he opened his eyes again and the sehlat made a _humphing _noise and galloped off, its stubby tail twitching over its large, round rump.

"Fascinating," she heard him speak under his breath.

"What? What was that? What happened?"

"They seem to be quite fond of humans. They are satisfied and well-fed here. Therefore, I am satisfied."

"They told you this?" She had studied Vulcan telepathy but had never seen it in practice, though they had exchanged accidental, and even purposeful, touches before.

Seemingly understanding her train of thought, Sarek looked down at her.

"I have told you that I would never encroach upon your private thoughts. Vulcans do not lie."

The tension she hadn't realized she'd been holding eased from her shoulders.

"I know, I just…that was amazing. Really."

The sky had taken on an orangey, dusky hue and the ocean breeze had begun to pick up. Amanda shivered and it didn't go unnoticed by Sarek.

"It is getting late. I would like to escort you home."

His pronouncement caused an unexpected flutter inside her chest as that now- familiar, discomforting sensation began to coil in her lower belly.

"That would be…acceptable," she replied, as they turned and began to follow the crowd toward the zoo exit, and ultimately, out of the park.

**.**

**.**

Something had changed. He knew this as well as he knew his own mind. He could not pinpoint the exact moment of the change, or when he knew, but this was it. He was sure. She was _it_. Of that, he had no doubt.

Perhaps it was when he realized that his original perception of her was flawed and biased, based on his own pre-conceived notion of who she was.

Maybe it had been when they had talked of death, and he realized that what he had mistaken for arrogance was essentially a mechanism for self-defense born from the pain of losing her family.

Or, it could have been the moment he first saw her, vivid and completely oblivious to her own feminine power as she stood under the bright red beams of the Chinese Pavilion.

Whenever the moment or time it had occurred was irrelevant. The fact was, it _had _occurred. In the space of a day's time, and, if he stopped himself long enough to think of it, perhaps much longer, Amanda Grayson had woven herself irrevocably into his psyche.

He desired her. He wanted her. He craved her intelligence. Her beauty. Her strength. Her intelligence. Her tenacity. Her vulnerability.

**.**

**.**

She couldn't quite put a pin on when it started. Maybe it was after they had owned up to their past mistakes and decided to start fresh. Or, maybe, it happened slowly, as they began to talk, REALLY talk to each other and she began to see him—not as a Vulcan, not as an Ambassador, not even as an enemy, but as a male. A member of the opposite sex. A…

A person.

There, that was it. The wall of formality that had separated them was gone and in its place was something new, something different, and something that, only now, she was realizing had been missing. Sarek was...

He just _was_.

She learned that, indeed, there was so much more to him behind those heavy robes he wore. He was funny. He was adventurous, even taking her up on her dare to try something with which he was not familiar—wasabi AND spicy mustard hot enough to place grown human men in the hospital, and he had handled it with ease… And more so, she saw in him _compassion_.

Those waters she'd believed so still and immobile ebbed and flowed before her, and somewhere between the Chinese Pavilion, their discussion on life, and the sehlats, Amanda's mind began to accept the fact that she liked Sarek. MORE than liked Sarek, and that maybe, just maybe…for the first time in her life, she truly understood Newton's third law.

The epiphany was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time. She didn't know what he thought. She didn't know what he wanted. But she knew what _she_ did. She didn't want it to end. And she hoped he felt the same.

**III**

They managed to exit the park, and the feel of her slender arm in his was pleasurable to him. He found he did not want to let her go and he also found he desired…much more. He wanted to feel her skin again, soft and smooth against his.

"My building is about three blocks from here," she said softly as they took a left turn. Neither spoke on the short walk to her apartment, but Sarek never let go of her arm.

Aside from the chill, the sky was cloudless, and the stars had soon taken over by the time they arrived at her building. The look of it was startlingly modern, given her professed love of antique things, he thought as she produced a small key fob and swiped it against a hidden entry plate. The doors swooshed open for them and they walked into a well-lit atrium with tiled floors and recessed lighting that caused the space to glow with warmth.

Two, transparent lifts stood against an opposite wall, and Sarek finally released her arm as she turned to face him.

"Well…um…this is the place…"

She didn't look at him, but she didn't have to. Sarek could sense her rise in body temperature, the way her chest heaved slightly, and he could see she was…flushed…

"Then I shall bid you good evening." The voice that came from his lips was dark and low, filled with more than what those simple words meant…he heard it, and as she raised her own dark eyes to his, he knew that she had heard it too…

"You can…come up, if it's not too late for you…"

Her voice was almost a whisper but it sent a flood of fire through his veins, setting his own skin to a tingle that penetrated to more than just the physical manifestation of his masculinity- but down to the depths of that place which he'd long since kept a tight chain on…the chain that at one point had been so binding but had started to grow worn and chip…and, even as he voiced his acceptance of both her spoken and unspoken offer, he felt the heavy weight that had wrapped itself around his own soul begin to bend and crack further…

**-xxx-**

The doors deposited them on the 18th floor. He stepped off, following her down the corridor and to the entrance of her home.

As they stepped inside, Sarek took a moment to observe his surroundings. The room was large and open, one wall completely made of a transparent material that gave an expansive view of the city and even further across the bay, to the sparkling lights of San Francisco's sister city, Oakland. The apartment itself was furnished simply yet boldly; a modern, off-white sectional was against a coffee-colored wall. Above it hung a large mural-sized tapestry painting that seemed to scream for attention, and yet at the same time seemed perfectly at home among the combination of dark woods, tempered steel and glass that made up the rest of her furnishings.

"You have an eye for color," Sarek said as she walked away from him and toward a separate space off to the side.

"Yes. I had an acquaintance in college who was an art history major. She used to say I was a "fall." I have a fondness for the colors orange, red and yellow. It feels like the world is most alive during the fall."

"Indeed."

The view of the city below grabbed his attention and he walked over to the floor-to-ceiling windows looking down into the still-active city below him.

It was so different from Vulcan. At this time of night, Shi'Khar would be virtually deserted, the streets empty and quiet.

The desert storms would be just beginning, the sound of the winds beating against the time-worn stones of the fortress D'H'Risit…they would cause the entire home to moan, calling to his katra…

He fixated on the tiny, glowing lights below…different…yes, but not unpleasant…

"It's beautiful. That's why I chose it."

Amanda had come to stand next to him, and she too gazed at the streets below. But Sarek's focus was no longer on the streets, but on the human female in front of him…that look…

The lights bounced off her face, giving her an almost surreal look in the otherwise barely-lit room. Somewhere, Sarek could not quite pinpoint the place, a single candle gave a dim illumination that only added to his fascination.

"Amanda…"

She turned to face him, her body so close to his that he could feel the quickening of her heart beat. He looked down into her eyes, and he could see his own face reflected in them—desire, passion…and…something more…when had he become so transparent?

"Yes, Sarek…?"

He saw rather than heard her lips move and they fascinated him, catching his attention as she seemed to plead with him silently. He inhaled.

The scent of her immediately filled him and it was purely instinct when he said no more and reached out to wrap one arm around her waist. Bending slightly, he wrapped his other arm under her rear to lift her off the floor, as his mouth met hers and he tasted her, sweet and salty and warm and wet against his lips.

Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and, as their kiss deepened and he felt her fingers entwine in his hair and pull, her teeth now tugging insistently on his bottom lip, a surge of power propelled him and they began to move in tandem as her hands began to work frantically to remove his tunic and, piece by piece, their clothing began to hit the floor…

He bent his head to take one firm, plump breast in his mouth and let his tongue flick and tease the nipple, making it rise to his attentions.

Amanda threw her head back and fisted his hair, moaning his name, the sound of it causing his member to begin to grow harder and longer between the soft, firm spread of her legs…

"Sarek…"

She said his name and he bit down, eliciting a gasp from her throat and then another moan as he slid his hand to part her thighs and two fingers inside her, allowing her juices to coat them…

"Amanda…what…is it...that you need…?"

He wanted to hear her say it. Wanted her to tell him it was okay. He needed to hear her…

"I…"

Slowly, he slid them both down the window and onto the floor as he repositioned them, she on her back, against the soft carpet on the floor, allowing him free space.

He could see her body tense even as it called to him, and he urged her say what she felt…to tell him what she needed…

"I'm scared."

Her whispered confession made him stop for a moment as the words penetrated his mind, then his heart…and as he came to the realization of what 'scared' implied, there was one meaning he understood fully. She wasn't just baring her body to him, but her soul as well.

"Do not fear me. I will _not_ leave you."

The words were simple but their meaning was clear and he saw her relax and stretch out before him, giving him silent permission to join her.

In the dim glow of the room his eyes feasted on her nude form, both breasts high and taut, the smooth curves of her stomach and the fullness of her thighs, her legs parted with his hand between them, his fingers inside her, gently yet urgently flicking at the pink folds of her essence.

The thought of joining with her was so strong that he quickly lowered his own body atop hers, kissing her again on the mouth and working his way down…from peaks, to crests… his tongue dipped into her navel and his hand came to rest against the flat plane of her stomach. With a last dip, his head slid between her legs and he took his first taste of her, allowing his tongue to penetrate her, teasing the silken folds apart and sucking on her vulva, delighting in the heady scent as her juices began to flow into his mouth. He worked his tongue faster against her delicate walls, the sounds of her moans making his lok twitch and begin to secrete of its own accord…

"Amanda…"

He said her name against her nether-lips and the trembling in her legs caused them to tremble too as they glistened before him. He felt her orgasm beginning and using both his hands he raised her legs over his shoulders as he pulled her closer to his mouth.

"Come for me…"

The command was accompanied by his tongue and teeth as he once again dipped his tongue between the folds and began to work it into her opening…._in…out…in…out_…

Her hips began to wind against his mouth and he could tell she was fighting…

"Come…"

He was so far inside her that when she came she flowed into his mouth, the flavor so sweet and potent and intoxicating, like a drug it affected every sensor in his head—the sound of her cry echoed in his ears as her fingers pulled at the carpet and she writhed—it was at that moment she was at her most glorious…and he wanted more…

When she came down from the high he had sent her on, he was there, fully ready for her. She looked to where he was positioned between her legs on his knees, his own member fully erect and a dark green against the hardened lines of his stomach. Her eyes widened at the length—well past his navel - and girth, but she didn't have time to focus as once again his body was atop hers and she welcomed him, wrapping both legs around his waist as he effortlessly maneuvered himself to her opening, the slick heat mixing with the impossible hardness…and oh…how long had it been? Years….. Too many to count.

She tensed at the feel of the head probing for her entrance, soft and hard at the same time…It parted her lips as he aligned himself and she wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to look at her. Her whispered, "yes Sarek," his verbal approval, and before she could blink he thrust up and into her, making her back arch as he held her, filling her and expanding her with his smooth hardness…

He entered her in one thrust, pushing up, up, until tears of pleasure and pain sprung into her eyes and she momentarily lost her breath….

He held her there…impaled on his lok for what seemed an eternity as he let his head fall into the base of her neck, his own breath hot and hurried against her skin as they both fought for a semblance of balance…

Slowly, achingly, painfully, pleasurably he began to slide back out of her and Amanda could feel every vein, every ridge of him inside her.

He went slowly…each thrust measured to the fullest, and the sensation began to make her own skin hotter and hotter, as their bodies molded to one another and the coil in her belly began to grow tighter….

He moved faster and she matched his rhythm, her fingernails burrowing themselves in his back as his thrusts began to go deeper, harder, faster…

"Yes…"

There was heat, and wetness and throbbing as he continued his manipulation of her body, his every action causing an equal and more impassioned reaction from her as she moaned into the air around them. She could feel his breath against her neck coming harder and faster; He did not moan, but he she knew with every vein in her body that he _felt;_ It was confirmed when he began to tremble and it gave her a rush of _power _knowing _she_ was the cause. The euphoria went straight to her head as the snake inside her belly suddenly lashed out and a white-hot flame shot through her body, causing her to arch again into him as her nails dragged the length of his back and her head leaned back and she screamed his name.

.

.

He could feel her orgasm approaching as the muscles clenched around his lok, the tension in her radiating through him as he worked harder, faster….his movements becoming less controlled…harder, faster…deeper…he trembled under the weight of her power over him and then…he felt _it. _Her muscles began to clench and unclench rapidly and then…it became too much, something she could not contain and she arched back, the feel of her nails in his back causing a pain that set his nerves on fire, and as she screamed his name he felt something within himself break as he buried his face and mouth between her neck and shoulder—the chains of six long years finally falling away and freeing him as he emptied his seed inside her.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Special thanks to **Aphrodite 420, TeaOli, SpockLikesCats, HopefulAddict and TalesFromtheSpockSide** for their editorial insights, plenty of globs of red ink, and hard, at times painful concrit. This chapter has been re-written, re-edited, re-ordered, and re-done four times. Maybe now I got it right._


	19. Chapter 18

**Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 18**

It was the first time they had explored each other in a physical sense, but it would not be the last. They made love off and on throughout the night. At one point Sarek rolled them over, so that she was on top of him, straddling his thighs as she rode. The single candle had long-since extinguished itself, bathing the lovers in only the light from the moon and the city below.

In these hours he began to learn Amanda Grayson's body, and she, his. They approached their mutual study of each other like true researchers working through the scientific method.

He _observed_ the way her breasts trembled above him as she settled into a fluid, yet deep rhythm that caused his lok to move with her, buried inside her. The hypnotic movements of her hips on his transfixed him, pulling him deeper and closer to her essence. And from his reactions to the movement of her hips,she _hypothesized_ that leaning in close to his body and arching her back could make him flinch, and the sound of his breath catching would set her womanhood on fire with the power she knew she held.

Off and on throughout the night, until they'd exhausted all possible outcomes for that particular method, and, each other.

The _design_ of their bodies in shadow was elegant, graceful, enshrined in a dance as old as time and as erotic as the best Orion's; they moved, fluid…fast…slow. Together they _executed_ a myriad of positions- from the window where he held her with one arm, her legs wrapped around his waist in perfect balance as he thrust into her…

To the floor—where the power that her body held over his was an aphrodisiac that made her head spin even as her sex grew wetter.

Her couch proved an exercise in balance, as they employed a combination of forms of Vulcan martial arts to achieve maximum satisfaction until, eventually…the bed, where she lay on her stomach, his body on her back, whispering in Vulcan to her ear as their pace slowed…steadied. He knelt between her legs and let his mouth again savor her flavor and nourish him repeatedly until they were both spent.

It was there that the sun found them- a voyeur taking its place in the sky.

**II**

Amanda awoke to the feel of a warm, hairy and firm chest against her back, and arms, longer and thicker than hers, around her waist.

With alacrity she remembered the evening and all its activities, and, the fact he was still with her made her smile.

She moved a little, and his arms relaxed a bit to give her room to snuggle closer to him as she pressed her rear end into the space between them, brushing against his lok. It twitched and she felt it harden and rise flush against her for a moment, before subsiding. She rolled over and faced him.

He was awake and looking down at her, his face expressionless but relaxed.

"Good morning," she murmured into his chest as she re-adjusted his arm for use as a pillow for her head.

"It is actually 1202 hours." He spoke the words as his lips grazed the top of her forehead, and she could feel the beginnings of the light stubble that had appeared on his face overnight.

It was wiry; the sensation tickled her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Well, then, good afternoon, _Ambassador_."

There were so few words to say, and they were both content to stay that way for several more minutes until a gentle rumble emanated from his chest, vibrating through her body. As she felt it, she couldn't help but laugh outright as she raised her head to look at him.

"You're purring!"

He raised one slanted brow at her.

"Vulcans are descendant from felinids. It is a purely instinctual response."

Amanda lowered her head again, shifting her position so that she could place her ear on his chest to listen. Sure enough, as he breathed, the rumble increased.

"It feels…nice." She looked up at him. "Cats purr when they're happy and content."

"Indeed."

His fingers had found her hair, and were gently brushing the strands away from her face.

"Are you…content, Sarek?"

The question was met with the color of his eyes changing from a light brown and becoming darker, as he shifted her onto her back again, and began using his tongue, like a gentle scratching at her neck, to lick her as he nuzzled her softly, slowly. And not for the first time, her legs spread for him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Very."

She heard him breathe right before he entered her once again and forced the cries of pleasure from her throat.

**-xxx-**

Amanda allowed the blankets to fall off her body as she sat on the edge of the bed, her back arching, arms raised in a stretch. She slowly placed her feet on the floor and stood—and when she did, she felt the night's (and the morning's) activities catch up with her as a sharp stab of pain, followed by a throbbing sensation, slid through her hips and pelvis. It caused her to wobble unsteadily on her feet for a moment, as Sarek stood from his place on the other side and moved toward her quickly.

"Are you injured?"

His voice revealed the concern and she waved him off with a brush of her hand. "I'm not injured, Sarek, just a bit… sore. Um, it's been a while."

Her face heated with the confession and she was grateful when he answered with a simple, "I…see."

But now that he was standing naked in front of her, Amanda had her first clear view of him. _All _of him.

She made her way to the bathroom, naked, Sarek's voice carrying after her. "I will retrieve our clothing from your living room floor."

It sent a hot tingle of delight through her body even as her lower region protested.

She reached the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. Amanda closed her eyes and slid slowly down the back of the door, placing her hands over her mouth to stifle the scream of absolute delight she felt well up in her at the moment.

She'd had more sex in the last 24 hours than in the last 24 years of her life.

There wasn't any attempt to block out the mental image of Sarek standing before her, naked. _That _had burned itself into her memory permanently. His legs were long; she knew that before from his height but she'd never seen them bare—before now. Those long, lean, muscular calves of a runner, had merged into incredibly toned thighs; but what really stole her breath was what was between his legs—and her body started reacting once again at the thought that THAT had been inside her just that morning…

It was all she could do to contain herself. The stories of college roommates and their sexual encounters paled in comparison to this. But she now knew what it was like to want to run and scream her escapade at the top of her lungs. Her one tiny regret—there was no one to listen, but still, even that didn't dampen the way she felt at the moment.

**.**

**.**

While she was in the bathroom, Sarek re-dressed himself, frowning slightly at the wrinkled silk of his own garments. Still, the evening had been worth the wrinkles and more. He exhaled, working to control himself. He was well over-due for meditation and would need a great amount of it to restore himself to a state even remotely near normal. But he felt better now than he had in years.

Whenever he closed his eyes, his mind went directly to the image of her body, nude. And he saw her so clearly that he felt as if he could reach out and touch her essence.

This was so new, so different. So completely unexpected, and yet so very, very welcome. He was completely open at the moment, his guard down, and through the familiar bond, he could feel Silek probing gently—apparently his good demeanor had sparked curiosity and concern from his sibling. _All is well._ Silek ceased to probe his mind and Sarek, now done dressing, went into the kitchen to look for something that could assemble a small meal before Amanda came out of the bathroom.

**.**

**.**

By the time she had finally found a full-body wrap and brushed her teeth, Sarek had already created two large salads and was waiting for her by the table in her kitchen nook.

"I hope you will forgive the intrusion. I took the liberty of preparing a meal for us."

She allowed him to seat her, before he sat himself and they began to eat. It was the best salad she'd ever tasted, which was completely baffling in itself, because there was no difference in the ingredients than what she normally used, save for the absence of chicken.

Amanda knew it was the best because he had made it, and the thought that she was swooning like a preteen amused her as they ate quietly. Sarek was meticulous, spearing each leaf and vegetable one by one as Amanda watched him, a playful smile at her lips. Finally, he looked up long enough to catch her staring.

"Yes?"

He looked at her quizzically and she burst out laughing. Looking at the top of his head she noticed, for the first time, the mass of curly, jet-black ringlets that were presently all over.

"Sarek, your hair."

"Ah. You refer to the texture. Yes. My mother frequently remarked upon my hair as a child. She commented that she too had never seen a Vulcan with curly hair, save for my father. It is a recessive trait among Vulcans."

They resumed eating their salads in peaceful quiet, until Sarek cleared his throat to address her.

"I wish to discuss our…activities of the evening."

Amanda felt his dark eyes on her and she looked up and into the seriousness written plainly across his face. Her heart quickened. Was that it? Had she been wrong? The doubt swept through her suddenly- a consequence of automatically fearing the worst- and Amanda took a deep breath to brace herself…

Her voice was surprisingly calm when she addressed him. "Yes, Sarek?" She held her breath, waiting for the bad news to come…

"You will bond with me. Become my mate."

The heavy weight on her heart lifted and for a moment, she could only blink at him as the happy buzz returned. But at the open declaration something else within her held back. While the gesture of it was nice…and really…she should feel flattered…the abruptness of it all caught her entirely off guard.

"You are…silent. Am I not making my intentions clear?" The question was non-rhetorical and she knew he was expecting an answer, but her mind had temporarily gone blank. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Looking down, she forcefully speared a plump red tomato on her fork.

The tomato burst in her mouth as she chewed slowly, savoring the fleshy goodness before swallowing and putting her fork back down and once again looking at him.

"Are you serious?"

"You do not speak with assuredness, Amanda."

"Let me rephrase," she said. Sarek watched as she sat up and leaned close to the table, resting her elbows on the glass and folding her hands together.

"Are you ordering me to marry you, or are you asking me to?" Her voice was soft, yet hard with an unsaid warning that he had heard too often before and had now learned to identify in order to ward off potential conflict.

He sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers together under his lips to look at her.

"I am…"

She was not his property. They were not on Vulcan. She could not be held to Vulcan law or custom and yet he could not lie…

"-asking you." The words came from his lips and he found that indeed, it was the truth. Or, at least it was not a lie.

A slow smile crept over her features, and to his great relief the moment of tension passed as she relaxed in her chair and reached for her glass of Kasaba juice that he had placed there.

"I'm sure I just- isn't this...too soon? Too sudden? One night and a morning don't make forever. What is our foundation? What will it be? There are so many unknowns…" her voice trailed off and he moved swiftly to begin to assuage her doubts.

"Vulcans mate for life, Amanda. You would be cared for and protected. You would not worry or want for anything. It would be taken care of."

"Vulcans mate for…want… wait—Sarek!" This time her gaze met his and her tone was sharper, implying that he had done or said something wrong. What had been his mistake?

"You know…" she started slowly, looking at him with an expression he could not read, "I saw you. At the embassy. The woman behind the curtain. Your exit…Vulcans mate for life? Really…" This time there was no mistaking the tone of her voice and the question she left hanging and Sarek felt compelled to speak in his defense.

THIS was different.

"Amanda, if you ask whether I engaged in sexual activity with 'the woman behind the curtain,' I did. I can also say that such events are not likely to happen again. We do not choose our mates loosely. As children they are chosen for us. I was…bonded once."

She remained silent but he could tell that she was, at least, listening.

"My…mate. She left me to be among the adepts at our sacred place of Gol. It is a noble thing to achieve Kohlinar and she felt… compelled to follow that path." The statement was, in its simplicity, the truth, the omissions notwithstanding.

"And so you want a replacement wife? One to fill the gap? Is that what I would be? A place-holder?" Amanda's hair had dropped into her face, shielding her eyes from him. It was a rational deduction and he found, in looking back upon the circumstances of his request, that his own actions had led her to that conclusion.

"The only place you would hold would be by my side. I would not leave you. I have told you as much. We do not lie."

He waited as she breathed a sigh, and then turned her body to face his. He had moved to kneel beside her chair and they were face to face, equals in height.

"Amanda…"

"Sarek, I—I just really don't know. It's too soon. Too fast. Too- too much," she finished lamely. "I can't agree to marry you based off of one night."

Seeing the look of earnestness on his face she hurried, "One GREAT night, but still, one night…Let's just…let's just see where this goes, okay? Six months, at least."

At the time-table he stood, assuming what she had figured was his defensive maneuver. Tall, dark and resolute.

"Very well. Six months from now we will revisit this conversation and I believe your answer _will_ be yes." At his self-assuredness, Amanda laughed, the tension she'd been holding escaping too as she stood.

"Over-confident much, Ambassador?"

"Vulcans do not lie. I see no point in deliberating over what can be the ONLY logical outcome. I am an ideal mate." That eyebrow quirked up again, meeting her approval with the chuckle in her voice.

They stood now to move to her door, Sarek preparing to take his leave. He turned to face her, again, suddenly serious. She looked up at him, their bodies close together. Then, before she could open her mouth to say anything else, he grabbed her arms, firmly yet gently and pulled her close, lowering his head to reach her lips with his.

"Sarek-" She whispered, the words grazing his lips as she spoke them.

"Yes, Amanda?"

"You said earlier that I'd be cared for and protected…but would you love me as well?"

The kiss took away any further protestations she may have had, leaving her momentarily stunned.

"You know, about the kissing. I didn't know Vulcans kissed in the human way."

"It is MY way. And in six months' time I will kiss you the Vulcan way."

He took a step back, and her door swooshed open at his presence, leaving her inside, and him once again on the outside.

Sarek raised his hand in the Vulcan salute, his face still but his eyes gleaming with devilment.

"Dif-tor-heh-smusma, Amanda."

"Sochya eh dif," she responded in flawless Vulcan with a smile. Both of his brows went up at her ease with the language.

"I did not know you speak Vulcan."

"There's a lot you don't know, _Ambassador_," she teased, as the doors to her apartment swooshed shut, blocking him from her view.

**III**

As soon as he stepped into his living suite Sarek realized he was not alone. Standing in front of the large fireplace in the corner were Sa'taan and Silek. At the beeping that signaled his entrance into the room they both turned and looked at him.

Inwardly he cringed. But he walked briskly by them toward his room. In his wake he could hear them both sniffing.

"Interesting." Silek.

"The basic structure of humanoid females is the same, with some inconsistencies accorded due to the metalloid compositional variances." Sa'taan.

Sarek stopped and turned to face them, answering the unsubtle questions with uncharacteristic bluntness.

"You have the answer you have come for. It is not becoming to pry into another's personal affairs," he said stiffly.

"Your _affairs _are not just your own, Sarek. Although, it did take you an inordinate amount of time. We are pleased. Silek, come." Sa'taan turned to exit the suite, Silek in his wake. But even as they left, Sarek could feel Silek's amusement through their bond. Shaking his head, and relegating his brother to the back of his mind and out of his conscious thoughts, Sarek stripped and stepped into the fresher in preparation for an evening of meditation, a thing which had come with some difficulty in the past, but he now found he was looking forward to.

**-xxx-**

Amanda strode into the classroom, with an extra swish to her hips and a wide smile on her face.

Quickly climbing the stairs to the lectern she turned and faced the 300-plus students in her class. The room fell silent as she keyed in a command and the white wall behind her lit up with the assignment. The round-shaped figures, one a male and the other female, were magnified on the wall.

"Good morning folks," she said, letting her eyes skim the faces. All were leaned forward, eagerly waiting.

"I'm not going to keep you long, but as we've been talking about cultural nuances, I've decided on a special assignment." There was silence as three hundred pairs of eyes looked at her intently.

"The bottom line is this, folks. Everything in this world, and ultimately in this universe, is derived from one basic action. Sex. And you—" she pointed out to the students, "are products of it as well. So, in the spirit and celebration of sex, you have one week to write a minimum of 2,000 words on the socio-ethnic variances in mate selection and determination, or as you guys would call it…dating and mating."

**.**

**.**

Now, she was enjoying a two-hour break before her next class. These were the usual office hours, but seeing how no students had come tapping on her door yet, Amanda decided to enjoy the moment of solitude.

"Computer, play sound file 'Amanda A." Within a second, her office was filled with the sounds of a lone guitar rift.

"Every breath you take…" The music was soothing and reflected her good mood.

She had settled down to grade some Padds when there was a tap at her doorway. Peeping up from behind the screen her eyes were presently scanning, she saw Dr. Templeton.

"Hope I'm not interrupting too much," he said as he stepped into the room and Amanda put down the Padds.

"Not at all. You could say I'm in a pretty good mood."

He laughed as he settled onto the couch in her office. "We haven't had a chance to chat lately, and I was interested to see how you're faring." He stopped and studied her a long moment, the prolonged inspection causing her to laugh nervously."Much more relaxed today, Amanda. I daresay, you _are_ in a pretty good mood." His eyes twinkled mischievously and he winked at her and wagged his brows—the expression made her laugh.

After she finally calmed down from the fit of giggles, she responded.

"I guess I AM in a good mood today, John."

"Well, speaking for myself, I'm glad. You're spending less time in this office and more out of it. And whoever is the inspiration for this change in you, tell him he has my thanks. You're too young to be cooped up day in and day out. I'm grateful for the smile on your face." With that, he rose.

"Wh-what makes you think it's a 'he'?" she asked, temporarily flustered by the comment. And seeing the panic in her face, Dr. Templeton quickly came to reassure her.

"Amanda, you know I think of you as my daughter. I've known you for 10 years, even before you were a professor here. And I'm a proud father of two lovely girls with five grandchildren. Believe me when I tell you, you are a happy woman. You have a look only a man could give, and since not just any old man will do for you, I know he has to be good."

The sentiment brought a smile to her face and unexpected tears to her eyes as she stood.

"Aw, John…"

He held up his hand. "Don't aw, John me, young lady. Just make sure Peg and I get invitations to the wedding. And tell him if he breaks my daughter's heart, I'll break his head."

Amanda moved quickly to give her boss a hug.

And as Dr. Templeton moved to leave, he stopped and added his own final thought. "I'm proud of you. You do great work here. We'll all be sad when it's time to let you go."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ Much thanks to my usual suspects again. Chapter edited by Aphrodite420**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: **This story is finished, and the last five chapters will be loaded throughout the week. It's also National Novel Writing Month and I am working on an original story, so this will be my last fanfic for a while. Look for updates on this story- I will try for every day, but from now through Sunday, the chapters will be going up. PS- Chapter 19 was edited by me, all mistakes (and I am sure there are many) are mine. _

**

* * *

Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 19**

It had been a month since Sarek had declared his intentions (because, in all seriousness, he HAD told rather than asked her) and in that time he had set about working to, in his words, prove himself an ideal mate. That entailed a great deal of time spent in his company, and also, in his world.

Tonight, they were attending a function hosted by the Arcadian delegation. The building was only two blocks away from the site of the Vulcan embassy. And all of the 150 embassy buildings were located in San Francisco's historic Presidio. Each embassy was within blocks of all the others, making it much easier to navigate. The enclave was the true power seat of the federation, the inhabitants—the lawmakers.

Such events, Amanda had been told, were regularly scheduled and obligatory. It was considered rude not to attend unless there was a pressing reason why. But, she wasn't complaining. While Sarek had spoken of it like [as] nothing more than another meeting on his schedule, to Amanda, it was a perfect opportunity. After all, she was an anthropologist. That specialty did entail learning about and observing other cultures.

At the moment, she was far from the Presidio in her apartment on the other side of the city finishing the last-minute details of dressing as she waited on Sarek to arrive.

He had told her she would travel as a "guest of the Vulcan delegation" and, that Silek and T'Nerual would be attending along with them as part of the Vulcan delegation. She could hardly wait. It was exciting. As an academic, she had mingled with the intellectual elite, but as a scientist she watched the political process with the same kind of impartial observation – though, with admittedly far less knowledge – as a reporter would. Now, she would have an opportunity to look on, not as an outsider, but as someone closer to the situation. To borrow what she'd learned was a favorite word among Vulcans, it would be, "fascinating." Amanda tried and failed to raise her eyebrow in the mirror.

She had to laugh at the expression on her face.

_Beep. Beep. Beep…_

The door chimed. That was her cue. Taking one last look at her appearance, and running her hands down her side to remove any unseen wrinkles Amanda exited her bathroom, picked up her clutch and headed toward the door where she knew Sarek waited for her on the other side.

**.**

**.**

Silek had already dressed and stood leaning against the door of their private lavatory watching his wife. She was perched on the edge of a small, cushioned ku-san. Her arms were above her head as she worked her hair into one of the elaborate styles Vulcan women wore on formal occasions. He was positioned away from her view, allowing him a moment of personal admiration. The dress she has chosen was a simple, floor-length gown of Vulcan design. It had the high-neck and long-sleeves that was a staple of Vulcan fashion, but in a fabric that hugged her curves and shimmered with the lush green, deep blue and gold that were the colors of his house. It was a perfect complement to flawless skin, kissed by Alam'ak's rays.

After a time, she stood and, with swift hand movements, began to wind her hair atop her head in a series of twists and tucks. Finally, she was done. As she turned to the side, Silek's eyes skimmed along her profile and stopped, feeling his blood begin to tingle within. His hands trembled slightly as he stepped out of the shadows and into the lavatory. T'Nerual turned to face him at the sounds of his approach.

"Adun," she said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"I was wondering when you would make the discovery."

**II**

"Amanda." Sarek gave a slight nod of his head when she appeared and reached out his arm for her to take. Equally formal, Amanda responded in kind. "Sarek," she said with courtesy as she accepted his embrace. They made their way into the lift and down to the lobby, where they walked out into the crisp San Francisco air and into the sleek black hover craft that awaited them.

**.**

**.**

He and Amanda were in the backseat of the hovercraft. There was a partition that separated the driver from his passengers, and it afforded them privacy on the way. Sarek found, as they sat across from one another, that it was to his advantage to have her in his direct line of sight. She wore a thin, black satin dress that was floor length. It left her shoulders bare but wrapped snugly around her body, accentuating her curves in a manner that pleased him greatly. Her choice of attire was appropriate for the occasion.

"You're just sitting there looking at me. Is there something growing on my head?" her voice brought him out of his silent reverie, and he blinked in response.

"I presume that is a rhetorical question as it is most obvious that your hair does "grow out of] your head".

His joke was rewarded with a smile as Amanda slipped off her safety harness and slid over to his side of the car and next to him.

She reached for one of his hands and entwined their fingers together. Leaning over, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek before settling back into the harness next to his.

"Amanda, I must let you know that touching in private is acceptable and welcome, but cannot be done in public - it is…not proper."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know that Sarek, but since no one can see us now, I just want to hold your hand for a while. Is that okay?"

He responded with a brush of his lips on her forehead, and they rode back to the embassy, to retrieve Silek, T'Nerual, and Sakketh, in companionable silence.

**.**

**.**

Sakketh was seated at his desk in his office, fully dressed and waiting when a memo flashed across the screen. He quickly scanned it, and, realizing the implications, rose quickly. He would inform the Ambassador.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

The chime sounded, signaling the arrival of the transport. He rose, signing out of the terminal and moved down the office to meet T'Nerual and Silek at the bottom of the stairs. Together the three of them moved to the waiting hover car. The doors opened, and one after the other, they stepped in to join the other two passengers. He could not speak now, in front of the females, but once inside the Arcadian embassy he would have an opportunity to brief his employers about this latest development in the currency transition. It was most pressing he spoke with them.

**III**

The Arcadian embassy sat on a cul-de-sac at the end of a long entry-way. The porch overlooked the bay and the old Coast Guard Fort that had been erected over 300 years prior. Through the darkened windows of the hovercraft they could see the other embassy lots each darkened saved for their destination, which glowed with the warm lights from within as they approached.

The hover car slid to a stop in the circular drive to release its occupants, and together, the five of them joined the other diplomats and politicians in walking up the stairs and into the embassy.

Arcadian's came from a water-planet, and they were much more comfortable in a location surrounded by water and the dampness that permeated from an ocean. Incidentally, their embassy had been constructed to channel the ocean breeze and allow the interior to stay at a temperature of around 60-degrees. It was chilly for both the humans and Vulcans in attendance.

Amanda felt the cool chill as soon as she stepped inside, and drew the thin black shawl she'd brought with her across her bare shoulders. Sarek noticed her shiver and leaned to ask if she was alright.

She gave a nod and they continued into the large hall, which had been cleared of the everyday furniture and transformed into a gathering place.

The ceilings were high, the walls done in an almost transparent material that looked, to Amanda, suspiciously like ice. The floors were done in a darker blue marble and the entire area glowed with a white light that bounced a soft spectrum of colors across the room. As they walked, Amanda couldn't help but admire the scenery.

Soon, the males were swept away and into conversations with the other dignitaries, leaving Amanda and T'Nerual on their own.

"Do not be concerned, these functions are simply more formal business meetings. We should make our way to the veranda. I am told there is a group of spouses who are congregating there." T'Nerual said to Amanda as they walked.

Noticing the look of disappointment on her face, T'Nerual added, "do not be disappointed. You should consider this your first lesson in diplomacy. Here, both parties play a role. While the ambassadorial teams work directly, our role is indirect, though no less important. And I am sure the Arcadian ambassador's wife will be all too eager to talk to you. After all, you are a human female in a Vulcan delegation. You may find you will get just as much from this evening as you originally expected."

With that, Amanda followed T'Nerual to the portico.

**-xxx-**

The females had departed to the portico and Sarek, Silek and Sakketh were presently making their rounds. But before they could get too far into their own obligations, Sakketh used the moment to speak up.

"Osu-au, there is a matter of great importance we must discuss."

Both Sarek and Silek stopped to look at him and he continued on. "Come this way, please. It is not for the other delegates to hear." Sakketh made a small motion with his hand and they followed him to a secluded corner of the room where it was much quieter and unoccupied.

"Approximately twenty minutes ago I received a message that Earth's government is preparing to withdraw from the currency plan. They are divided after this last election cycle, and there is a new faction that is advocating for an immediate cease and separation of all concurrent funds. It is a small but vocal group, but it has apparently received the backing of the opposition party. If Earth stops-"

Sarek raised his hand for silence, looking to Silek who was silent, deep in thought. "What do you say to this, sa-kai?"

Silek cast a look at Sarek, then Sakketh.

"We have done everything in our power to prevent this planet from collapsing under its financial burden. I believe it may be time to allow _some_ market uncertainty so the humans will understand the true depth of their situation. We must also contact T'Pau immediately." He turned to speak directly at Sakketh.

"How much time do we have before Earth's government takes up this proposal?"

"A vote is expected before the end of the week in a closed session. But osu, if we move too soon they could accuse us of market manipulation, it would strain the ties between our two worlds."

Sarek, who had stood silent, watching Silek, suddenly realized what his brother was implying.

"However, if we move_ after_ the vote is taken, it would appear we were acting in _response, _rather than in provocation…"

Silek nodded.

"Indeed. We will need the High Council to stand ready. Sakketh-" Silek looked to the young assistant.

"-Tonight you will act as liaison to the Ambassador. Escort Ms. Grayson and Lady T'Nerual back to the embassy when this is over. Sarek and I must leave."

Without waiting for a reply, the brothers turned and began to make their way out of the embassy.

Sakketh breathed a deep sigh, and began to do as he was told. Speaking with each of the other federation ambassadors at length, while keeping a watchful eye on the portico where he knew T'Nerual and Amanda would be located.

**IV**

Both Sarek and Silek stood in Sarek's office, waiting on the communication console to connect to Vulcan. After a several intermittent chirps and tense silence, T'Pau's wizened face appeared before them.

"You are distressed." She spoke, casting glances at the two of them. Sarek stepped forward first, with a bow.

"T'Pau, we have received information that Earth's government is preparing a vote that will take them on a path of financial ruin. They have ignored the currency valuation treaty and are now attempting to separate their currency from that of the federation. It is foolish of them to believe this will be allowed to stand. Silek has proposed an option that I wish for you to consider…"

**.**

**.**

Later that night, Sakketh moved to find T'Nerual and Amanda. They were still on the portico, surrounded by the other attendees not involved in direct diplomacy.

The two females were naturally warm and highly intelligent. Sakketh had long learned they attracted and demanded attention no matter where they went, and people were always willing to listen to what they had to offer. He was especially pleased with Amanda, who was presently engaged in a back-and-forth conversation with the wife of their host. She was quite natural and Sakketh made sure to report on this particular observation when he arrived back at the embassy.

-xxx-

Amanda was disappointed that Sarek and Silek had left them at the embassy, but T'Nerual was undaunted.

"They are diplomats. Would you have them shirk their duty? Wars have been avoided through diplomacy and it is just as much an art form as it is a necessity. We will meet them at the embassy."

Amanda opened her mouth to speak then closed it again, noticing that T'Nerual's voice held a hint of emotion she'd never heard. They rode back to the embassy in silence, and upon arriving, she bade Amanda good night and went immediately to her quarters with Silek behind her.

She looked at Sarek with a question, but as he walked toward her, his arm outstretched as he silenced her question with a statement.

"Come, Amanda. It is late. You may rest here. Do not worry for T'Nerual. She is well."

With his words she felt slightly mollified. As they rounded the corner to the living suits, a yawn escaped and Amanda checked her watch. It was 0145 hours. No wonder she was so tired.

She put up no protest when Sarek activated the command to his suite and the doors swooshed open. She barely remembered taking off her shoes before she was in his bed, and fast asleep, the sound of Sarek's deep voice lulling her into dreams.

**V**

It had been over a week since she'd last seen Sarek though they talked briefly during the evenings. She could tell his attention was somewhere else, and knew whatever was distracting him was important. During their visit to the Arcadian embassy Amanda had heard snatches of conversation about the federation and a new currency conversion policy on Earth. She was only slightly familiar with the project she'd heard it mentioned in the news feeds.

Now, she thought it might be prudent to start paying attention. There had been a growing frequency of articles on the subject..While she and most other humans knew of Earth's spending deficit (one had to be under a rock to NOT know), she'd had no idea it was as bad as it appeared to be, and the more she read, the more she could see the reasoning behind Earth's conversion to the credit system. It made sense. The writing was on the wall. She wasn't an economist but she did do well in the classes. If the planet didn't make the change, it would crumble under the weight of its debts, and much of that debt was owed and financed by….her heart did a double-take as she came across an article describing a meeting between the planet' governing body and the debt holders. Vulcan.

Throughout the week, as she researched the issue Amanda began learning Sarek's job. She didn't mention it during their nightly conversations, but learning the issue had made her a more aware citizen than she'd ever been before.

_Wars have been avoided through diplomacy,_ T'Nerual had told her and it was incredibly obvious that a currency war was brewing.

Now, late on a Friday night, Amanda was seated on her sofa, watching the evening news on vid-screen when images of a violent clash in Rimini focused her attention.

She saw riot police blocking several hundred protestors. The sound was low but the anger was evident as the anchor continued to speak. Amanda turned up the volume and sat up on the sofa.

"…Earth's government has apparently moved to halt the implementation of a currency transfer, citing concerns over sovereignty and planet-rights. The news has brought a tidal wave of violence in the European sector, where markets are down over a thousand points after just 30-minutes of trading…Delphi, Nikkei, Hang Sen, and Briton have all dropped as news of the vote has shaken investor confidence…"

Amanda clicked off the vid-comm and sat back.

Inwardly, she admired Sarek. And she also hoped that he could find a way to bring about a resolution to the turmoil.

**.**

**.**

Later in the day, Amanda and T'Nerual settled down for what had now become their monthly lunch meeting at the Bayview.

"So, I hear it's been busy at the embassy." Amanda said taking a bite of her salad.

"It has, though I defer to Sarek and Silek's expertise in that area. I prefer to work with my patients at University of San Francisco's Medical Center." Amanda's ears perked up. She'd almost forgotten T'Nerual was an accomplished physician. They rarely spoke of it and T'Nerual didn't exactly bring her work experience into the conversation.

"How is it going? You've been there now, how long…" Amanda mentally counted back the months;

Had it really been only six months ago since she'd first stepped foot into the embassy?

"It is going well. I am satisfied that I am able to assist my colleagues in learning some of the latest methods. I am presently training a group of neurosurgeons on a new way to re-attach nerve endings that were previously thought damaged beyond repair. So far, I have had five out of seven patients walking again after experiencing extended paralysis. The other two are making progress. As you know, out of all the injuries and trauma to sustain, and despite our medical advances, neurological injury and trauma remain the most difficult and elusive to treat. We still do not yet know how much is cognitive and how much is physical."

"But you are confident the other two will walk again?"

"Yes. All tests show the nerves are in the process of re-growing and attaching themselves. Both patients are already experiencing some sensation in their lower extremities, and there are involuntary movements. It is a positive sign that we will be successful."

Amanda smiled as T'Nerual chewed her salad slowly.

"That's wonderful news. I have to admit, I have been worried about you lately." The Vulcan woman looked up and tilted her head in question.

"Well, at the dinner last week, you seemed…tired," she finished lamely.

"Ah. Yes. It is to be expected during one's first trimester of gestation. I am finding myself more susceptible to…hormones." T'Nerual finished as she calmly went back to her salad, not noticing Amanda's wide eyes and open-mouthed shock. After speaking a red pepper, the Vulcan looked back up and into the human's shocked facial expression.

"You are surprised?"

"Surprised? Yes! Of course! Were you going to tell me?"

"You had not inquired."

"T'Nerual, that's wonderful news! I could just hug you!"

At the suggestion of touch, Amanda saw her friend's eyes close and her chest rise with exhalation.

"I mean, not literally, "she continued, "but really, congratulations."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm," T'Nerual responded. But if we are to address such personal matters, I must ask how your relationship with Sarek progressing?"

The question caught Amanda off guard as an image of Sarek in all his male glory flashed through her mind. She flushed. Seeing the color change on her friend's face, T'Nerual carefully speared a black olive from her plate and raised it to her lips, chewing slowly as she watched the human attempt to form an answer.

"I believe your elevated heart rate and flushed state have confirmed my answer. Shall we continue back to the embassy? I would like to have a brief sparring session if you are unopposed."

"Is that healthy in your state?"

"Physical exercise is an important aspect in fetal development," she replied as she beckoned for their tabs. They rose and walked the two blocks back to the embassy.


	21. Chapter 20

**Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 20**

The next Wednesday found Amanda in her office, preparing for class. It was the week assignments were due, and she was curious to see what her students had produced on mating rituals. Though the decision for that particular task had been made in a post-coital high, she'd had plenty of time to come back down. Still, Sarek's desire to marry her and the advent of T'Nerual's pregnancy drew Amanda to the topic.

It had been a long few weeks. Though she and Sarek talked most nights, she'd only seen him a handful of times. She understood he was busy and she could not fault him for that- as she too had been following the development of Earth's financial crisis and understood what he was trying to do. She was at a point where each day felt almost surreal. The markets had dropped to their lowest points since the Great Recession of the early 21st century and the level of economic uncertainty was throwing a damper across the entire city. It felt as if the Bay Area was waiting for the next proverbial shoe, to drop.

Her students were just as impacted, Amanda noticed. Berkeley tended to foster a very optimistic and free-spirited atmosphere and its students tended to lose themselves in the region's open and genial environment, yet that too was subdued. Everyone was distracted. The worry was palpable.

The frustration with the situation was growing more obvious. Amanda shook her head. She was upset with her own naivety and the fact that, had she been paying more attention, she would have seen the signs all along. It felt this latest crisis happened suddenly and had unfolded rapidly, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it had been bubbling under the surface for a very long time.

During one of their frequent night-time conversations (Amanda had to give Sarek credit for carving out time for them when it was so obvious his efforts were needed elsewhere) they had openly discussed the issue. Sarek would not tell her what he was working on, but let her know he was attempting some sort of resolution. Obviously, since she was not a member of government, she was not privy to exactly what it was, but she was pleased he felt comfortable enough to discuss even that aspect of his occupation with her.

Last night, he had arrived at her apartment unexpectedly. She'd been surprised by how harried he looked. It was not one particular thing that gave it away of course, but there were little signs. His normally subdued curls stood springy and rebellious atop his head and indicated an extended period of time between grooming sessions (which Vulcans were meticulous about) and the slight sagging of his shoulders indicated he was well past needing a resting period.

Amanda had welcomed him in and he had sat beside her on the couch. She lay her head on his shoulder, and brought her feet up, and they had remained there for some time, each quietly listening to the sound of the other breathing.

If he wanted to talk he would. She wasn't the type of woman to press. And truth be told, after more than two weeks of intermittent contact, to see him, feel him and smell him was enough. It also let Amanda know he would be there for her, and she for him, when they needed it. They didn't need to speak those words aloud. His being there with her, and she with him, had been confirmation enough.

Now a month and half into their formalized "courtship" period, she had learned how much of their communication depended on non-verbal cues.

It was a pleasant change from her interactions with human males. Now, that was not to say Amanda had any complaints with her own species, not at all. But with Sarek, things were just…different.

Sarek's long work hours did not bother her because she was secure with him. There was no ambiguity about their relationship. Sarek, for all his faults (and Amanda knew there were many), was honest.

She knew where he was and what he was dealing with. But when she wanted him and needed him—those were the times he seemed to want and need her too. This is how he had come to her home, and why they had spent the evening in companionable silence on her couch doing absolutely nothing but being with each other.

Smiling at the memory, Amanda gathered her Padds and logged out of her communication console to head to her next class.

**.**

**.**

Sarek, Silek and Sakketh had been through an exhaustive series of meetings with the highest levels of the federation council. They had been working well into the evenings and for days on end to ensure their plan for Vulcan's withdrawal of funds would not permanently damage Earth's fragile economy, but serve as the catalyst they would need to prove a point.

For her part, T'Pau had worked with them, and they had crunched numbers, weighed statistics and slavishly tracked the latest market developments. If they took any misstep, the planet's economy would crash and the impact of it would be felt federation-wide.

Withdrawing too little money would not have the desired effect they needed. Too much could cause a calamity. If they did it too soon, it would look as though Vulcan were directly responsible. Too late, and their effort would be wasted as there would be nothing left to withdraw. The planet's currency was dropping sharply against the credit system.

On Vulcan, T'Pau had been in negotiations with the council, and in presentations she had extended the plan for a partial withdrawal of Vulcan credits to the council members who had long supported the action. They would view it as a political victory in their favor. At the same time, it would take a three-quarters vote from the full council to approve the plan, and the group that advocated for withdrawal only held half the votes needed. To achieve the other necessary votes, she had to frame her argument so the logic of the matter would be seen from two opposing points of view. After careful analysis and a meticulously planned presentation, T'Pau won full approval from the council to withdraw the funds.

After weeks of effort, the quartet was confident in their plan, and began bracing for the fallout to come.

**II**

"I just don't understand why Earth didn't join the federation credit system after first contact."

Amanda stood on the stage of the lecture hall. Though her class wasn't political science, she had opted to indulge the desire of her students to express their views on the issue of the day. Currently, she was acting as moderator to the discussion and letting the students talk it out amongst themselves.

The statement had come from Ryan Hawkins, a third-year history major.

"I mean, if you look back at the boom-and-bust cycle that marks certain periods of Earth's history, it's always been noted that stronger, more collaborative currencies are always the best option for a globalized, and now interplanetary, economic system."

"Not necessarily," came a reply from one of the back rows.

Amanda looked up. "Ms. Hughes, you have a response to that?"

"Yes, Dr. Grayson. Ryan said collaborative currencies have always proved to be the stronger. That's both accurate and inaccurate. Ancient Rome had a unified currency system. But then, Rome fell. In fact, most superpowers held some form of nationalized currency system. In more recent history, the early 21st century European debt crisis is a prime example. It was not the currency that caused the problem, but the debt that had been underwritten by investors. We're talking about a similar situation here."

"Dr. Grayson, can I say something?" Amanda turned her attention to the left side of the room where a hand went up.

"Yes Mr. Huffington, go ahead." Huffington was an economics major who she had allowed into her anthropology class after he had written a very compelling response to her initial denial that dealt with tracing the evolution of man to its monetary systems.

"In a sense, both Ryan and Carmen's point is accurate. A unified currency system is much stronger than individual systems, because no one can dominate the other. It's what's partially attributable to the establishment of the minimum standard of living. At the same time, when one sector grows too debt-heavy it can affect the entire system. So what we're seeing here is investors opting to protect themselves and lesson their exposure. It's like nature. A fox in a trap will chew off its own leg in order to salvage the rest of its body."

There were mumbles across the room as the students reflected on the points that had been made. Finally the bell sounded that marked the end of class.

"All right folks, there's certainly much to talk about here, but obviously we're dealing with a situation this planet hasn't seen in over a century. Perhaps one day one of you will be the next Earth president and will have similar issues on your desk. This is living history. You are in it. Padds please!" she shouted as the seats began to empty out with the students still talking passionately.

.

.

Afterwards, Amanda made her way back to her office, passing two groups of student-protesters on the quad.

"Financial Freedom or Galactic Slavery!" one group shouted at the other.

"From darkness comes the Light!" the other group chanted, equally passionate.

The doors to Morris Hall swooshed open as she made her way inside, taking the stairs to the third floor and down the hall to her office.

With another swoosh, the doors to her suite slid open and, at the tall figure standing directly inside, Amanda let out a yelp of surprise and dropped the stack of Padds she'd been carrying.

"Sarek! What are you doing here?" she said as she bent down to begin picking up the Padds now scattered across the floor. He knelt beside her.

"Did you not receive my communiqué? I was in this part of the city and was attempting to "surprise" you. I was under the impression human females found pleasure in "surprises."

The dryness of his tone and the sincerity of his motivation made her chuckle. "Well, as you see, I am s_urprised_."

His brows furrowed together but he said nothing as he took the Padds from her and she moved to her office and let him in.

Sarek placed the Padds on her desk and turned to her, his hands behind his back.

"Have a seat, Ambassador," she said, resisting the urge to hug him. The door was open, she had office hours, and on top of it being resoundingly unprofessional, she also knew how Vulcans felt about public displays of affection.

He sat in the chair opposite her desk and looked around at the items in her office. The walls held vintage posters and antique clocks; the tables, old typewriters and other loose odds and ends from ages old.

Amanda personally loved her office. And she was proud of the collection of goods she had assembled.

"It is…eclectic," Sarek said and Amanda smiled.

"It certainly isn't modern, but it's mine and I like it."

"Indeed, it is like an extension of your home."

"It's always good to have familiar surroundings when working."

Their back-and-forth was interrupted by a beep alerting her that someone was waiting, followed by a booming voice.

"Dr. Grayson? Are you in here?"

Both Amanda and Sarek rose just as Dr. Templeton appeared in the doorway, already talking before he noticed Sarek.

"Amanda, Human Resources needs us to fill out some sort of new document for our direct—Oh!"

Finally seeing the tall Vulcan, Templeton stopped.

"Pardon me, Dr. Grayson," he said, switching to a more formalized speech, "I did not know you were with someone. Hello," he said turning to directly address Sarek. "I'm John Templeton, the Chair of the Department of Anthropology here at Berkeley."

Sarek gave a slight nod in recognition."I am Sarek, Vulcan Ambassador to Earth."

Templeton's eyes grew wide.

"We'll it's a pleasure to have you here. Especially at this time." His eyes shifted to Amanda then back. "What brings you to Berkeley?"

Amanda interjected quickly.

"Ambassador Sarek has expressed an interest in my research. We were just about to start a conversation. What did Human Resources say?" she asked, switching subjects in order to distract him.

Templeton got the point.

"Well, HR's request should be in your comm. Mail. When you get a minute just see it and come see me. It's just some forms, not that important. Although, Ambassador…"

Amanda watched as Templeton's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"It's always so rare when we get diplomats and such important people as you here. Perhaps, if you are not too busy, it would give our students an excellent learning opportunity if you would come and talk with some of them. Especially now. People have a lot of questions, and not enough answers."

"Anyway," he continued, "it was good to meet you. Dr. Grayson, I'll let you go." He turned to leave but not so fast that Amanda missed the sly smile that was working its way across his face.

Damn. She knew he'd be back later to grill her with questions.

After he had left, she turned to find Sarek staring at her with a look of contemplation on his face.

"I was unaware the financial conflict had adversely impacted the academic setting."

"I wouldn't go as far to say "adversely," but yes, it's certainly come up. In fact, it's all my students were talking about today."

He went silent and Amanda waited. She knew now that his silence did not mean he had no response or was ignoring her, but that he was giving weight to what she actually had to say.

"Indeed. Perhaps I will accept the office your Dr. Templeton has extended."

He was rewarded with one of Amanda's beaming smiles.

"Really, Sarek? That's wonderful! My class would love that. You'd do it, for them?"

"I would do it for them, yes. But I also do it because of you and because it pleases you. As your future mate, it is my duty to ensure your satisfaction."

**III**

Amanda was excited. She had sent out messages to the entire department to let the other professors know about the presentation and had even received permission to move her class to one of the university's larger halls that could accommodate more people. Now, there were well over 1500 students assembled in the auditorium, and as she waited backstage, she couldn't resist peeking out into the crowd.

She had instructed her class to sit in a special section- for them attendance was mandatory, and she was pleased to see they had placed themselves in the front three rows. The rest of the hall was taken up by students and professors from the other sections in the History division and there were also interested groups from the political science and economics division. Today her only job was to introduce the speaker and then she would take her place among her students and allow them and their speaker free reign on the conversation. It was such an excellent opportunity and the added fact Sarek was open to it only made her happier. She hoped her students would learn more about Earth's first planetary partner, and she also hoped they wouldn't embarrass her—students were notorious for asking obvious questions.

The bell chimed, signaling the beginning of the class period and the chattering of the crowd began to die down as she walked to the center of the stage. It was a familiar setting as she raised her hand for complete silence.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Today we have with us Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. The Ambassador has been at the embassy for the past six years and is presently working to assist Earth in a resolution of the present financial crisis. Many of you are keenly aware of the role that diplomacy has had in the shaping of the federation and especially in the history of Earth. Without further delay, I am pleased to introduce Sarek of Vulcan."

Amanda stepped back and allowed Sarek to walk to the center of the stage and step behind the podium. She moved behind the curtains and down the stairs as Sarek began with an abbreviated history of Vulcan.

Sarek did not need a vocal enhancer. His voice reverberated off the walls and filled the room under its own power and she found herself engrossed in his presentation. He had ended the introduction and had begun speaking on first contact. She, along with the rest of her colleagues and students, listened with rapt attention as Sarek discussed the initial meeting between the two planets, from a Vulcan perspective. It was completely new information to her, and she was loving every moment of it, and by extension, him too.

**.**

**.**

At the end of the hour-long session the bell chimed again and students and professors rose and began walking up to the stage. Amanda hung back, as Sarek patiently remained to answer the questions posed to him. They had talked of Vulcan history, of his role as an Ambassador, and there had been many, many questions centered directly on the financial crisis.

In all, it was an additional hour before the last person left the auditorium and only she and Sarek remained. Dr. Templeton was the last to depart, after receiving the contact information for the embassy. He and Sarek had spoken at length about the need for greater cultural understanding. Sarek had given Templeton the contact information for Silek- who, as embassy director, was in charge of the public relations sector.

Now it was just the two of them, and she waited between the pews as Sarek walked down the side stairs of the chairs to join her.

They walked out of the auditorium and into the mid-day sun side by side, neither touching, but comfortably close.

Two weeks later, the markets crashed.


	22. Chapter 21

**Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 21  
**

The day started like all others had for the last several weeks. Amanda rose and padded off to the kitchen, where she went about bringing her pot of water to boil to prepare her morning tea. She turned on the Vid-comm and settled down into her chair at her desk to begin sifting through the day's communications.

But an hour later found her still sitting at her desk, eyes glued to the comm screen as she, along with probably most of the city, watched a live feed from the floors of the New York-based stock exchange.

Bright red numbers going in a declining order filled up the screen as traders ran to and fro across the floor. The declination started slowly, and then began moving faster and faster, as if it were a countdown to….

Suddenly it dawned on Amanda what she was seeing, and more importantly, what those numbers meant.

Currency, retirement, savings…it was all being systematically wiped out. Each number was a person, a family, a hope and a dream…

Panic was not an emotion she felt very often, but the magnitude of the sell-off was disturbing on several levels. Money was certainly not her main concern and she had made sure to diversify her own portfolio to avoid losses such as this, but she was well aware most people had very little…and what little they had…they were losing…

But why? What had led the markets to begin to tumble as they had?

A few blocks away there was a loud explosion with so much force it caused her building to shake, and the alarms to go off. She was thrown to the floor as horns began to blare across the city. The fire alarm in her apartment began to sound, making her ears ring. Amanda rose to her feet, holding her hands against her ears in an attempt to mute the sound. Quickly, she made her way to the bedroom where she threw on a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Grabbing her communicator and purse, she left the apartment and joined the rest of her neighbors rushing down the stairs.

Outside, she was able to see more. People poured out onto the street from the surrounding buildings, some talking on communicators while others looked up to the sky to see a black plume of smoke coming from somewhere nearby, Amanda felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and a flash of fear as she noted the direction….

There was yelling, and pointing, and chaos all around. Police hover cars and cycles zoomed overhead in the direction of City Hall, where the blast and ensuing smoke had come from. Sirens and horns continued to blare.

She had to get out of there.

Only a few minutes had passed but there were now more people in the streets as Amanda turned and began making her way away from the center of the chaos. Three blocks down and two across, and she was finally able to clear the worst of the congestion. She found herself in a side alley and used the opportunity to flip open her communicator. There was no way she could get back to her apartment, and even less of a chance of getting across the bridge with her flitter still in the parking garage. She wasn't as much frightened, as she was concerned. While flipping open the device, she crouched down and put one hand to her ear as she made the call.

**.**

**.**

The embassy reverberated from the shock wave of the blast, causing all of its 400-plus inhabitants to clutch their ears in pain as the walls vibrated with a pulsating sound like a tuning fork all around them. After a while the ringing subsided and the Vulcan staff, all at once, began moving to their respective offices to learn what had happened.

Sarek had just been emerging from his suite when the explosion happened and took off in a run down the hall, where he met Silek, and together they crossed into the embassy chambers and took the stairs four at a time directly to Sarek's office.

Sakketh was already at work triangulating the blast site and watching the vid-feeds for answers when they burst in.

Soon, they had them.

It appeared that early in the morning a large crowd had broke through the palisade surrounding San Francisco's historic city hall, which now housed the office of Earth's president and cabinet-level officers. They had stormed the grounds and stood protesting when, in the middle of their protests, a bomb of some sort had gone off. It wasn't yet known how many people were injured, but the blast had only further added to the chaos as people ran and riot police began to clash with those fleeing the blast site.

The previous evening Sarek had authorized the withdrawal of 2.5-trillion credits from Earth's holdings, an amount that was only a quarter of the 10-trillion Vulcan had invested. The result had caused the markets to reach the tipping point. Sarek had expected civil unrest- it was the natural outcome of economic uncertainty. But this…

He had not anticipated such violence on such a scale. An event such as this had not been seen in over 150-years…

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…._

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his personal comm and flipped it open. Instantly he heard static, along with screaming and what sounded like a roar…

"Sarek! It's Amanda…"

At the heightened level of her voice, every moment thereafter seemed to go in slow motion.

She was yelling above the noise, with the sirens growing ever louder.

"What is your location?"

"Wilmont…45th….alley."

He was out and moving again before she had even finished the last word.

**II**

Amanda had set her communicator to homing so Sarek could find her. More people had streamed into the streets now and it seemed that the excitement was at a fever pitch. She didn't know what had happened, but people were talking fast and loud over the increasing frequency and volume of the state emergency vehicles roaring by.

She feared the worst, having overheard the snatches of conversations.

"Explosion….City Hall…"

The alley she was in was less crowded but still noisy and she hoped Sarek would reach her soon. Stepping out meant going back into the fray and was dangerous; people were too, when they were confused, agitated and angry.

In her short lifetime, she'd never seen violence like this, and the realization that _she _wasn't as safe- that _they _as a people weren't as safe as everyone had assumed- brought a crushing wave of reality that chilled her to the core.

The sound of phaser blasts and the acrid smell of smoke and fire in the air only fueled her increasing sense of fear even as she worked to remain calm in a sea of escalating madness.

**.**

**.**

Sarek didn't take the flitter, knowing all traffic would be shut down. Instead he dropped his heavy coat at the gates of the embassy and took off in a sprint toward Amanda's location. Her home was twelve blocks away, but he covered the distance quickly- ignoring the shocked looks from the humans on the street who noticed the speed at which he traveled.

But he was forced to slow down and thread his way through as the crowd got thicker the closer he got toward Amanda's building. There was chaos all around and the sharp smell of smoke and phaser fire permeated the air. He was following the directional indicator on his communicator that showed him he was getting closer to her….

There.

Ahead and to his left was a sign denoting Wilmont and 125th. He pushed ahead, moving people out of his way as he forged down and around the corner.

The alley was packed with people, but still fewer than were on the streets.

"Amanda!"

His voice carried but not enough and he made his way down further to yell again.

"Amanda!"

"Sarek! Here! Here!"

A slender hand bobbed up and down over the heads and he could see her waving and jumping up and down.

Finally, he managed to reach her.

"Why did you not remain indoors?" he demanded.

The sharpness of his tone caught her off-guard as he grabbed her hand and began pulling both of them back out of the alley and into the crowd to get them away.

"The alarms went off- the evacuation signal. We had to go. Ow! Sarek slow down!" He was moving so fast he was almost dragging her behind him as they fought the surge of the crowd to get away.

They had just rounded another corner when Sarek spotted a burning hovercraft fifty feet away. Upon closer examination he looked to the rear of the flitter and saw a transparent sheen coming from the vehicle that distorted the reflection of the brick on the building it was in front of. There were people all around.

Immediately aware of what he was seeing, Sarek reacted quickly, pulling Amanda forcefully around and into his arms as he yelled at the crowd to get down. His voice was drowned out over the shouts and screams as he pushed the two of them to the ground amid the throng of people.

Amanda didn't even have time to yell before the hovercraft exploded.

All around them were screams, as the crowd scattered and some people fell as a black cloud of smoke and flame began to rise, and metal shards flew around them.

**.**

**.**

Sarek felt the blast and the impact of the debris on his back as he continued to shield Amanda from it. As soon as the flitter burst the sound had been so loud it caused a sharp pain in his ears—mercifully, that had lasted only a split second and had rendered him deaf - he hoped, only momentarily. Unfortunately, that did not ease the pain both in his ears and across his back and he was well aware he had been hit by something. Still, the situation did not warrant time to inspect his own injuries as he rose and pulled Amanda up with him.

She was covered in dirt and dust but, upon further inspection, appeared undamaged beyond that. Her hair was caked with mud and she was shaking, obviously frightened.

"We must go." His words came out choked and hoarse but he could only hear the hollow roaring in his ears. Amanda only blinked as he held on to her and began pushing her down the street and away from the scene.

They moved quickly, in and out of the throng until they were only a block from the Vulcan embassy, and Amanda was dragging, her steps unsteady.

More concerned for her physical state than his own, Sarek picked her up and walked through the gate. They had made it back largely unnoticed by the people on the street, all of whom were too preoccupied with the events unfolding blocks away.

The doors to the embassy swung open and Sa'taan and T'Nerual, taking in their ragged appearance, glanced and set about to work.

Sa'taan took Amanda from Sarek's arms and T'Nerual, appraising her brother-in-law's physical condition, quickly called to the on-site physician.

Within moments, both of them were being tended to.

**.**

**.**

Hours later, Amanda woke to find herself in a bedroom. The dim light was enough to hurt her eyes, and her head was pounding. When she tried to move, white-hot flashes of pain coursed through her limbs. The sensation caused her to gasp as she flinched.

"You are awake."

With effort, she opened one eye to find Sarek's face looking down at her.

His voice was raspy and hoarse, and it looked like his right check was bruised, the skin an angry shade of green.

She doubted she looked much better.

"It hurts," she whispered quietly, not daring to move her body again for fear of the pain she knew would follow.

"You sustained deep-tissue bruising and a sprained wrist and ankle. I am responsible for your injuries. I …apologize."

Bracing against the pain, Amanda opened her eyes fully to look at Sarek. Ignoring her protesting muscles and aching head, she sat up to face him.

He was currently seated next to her on the bed and for the first time she got a good look at him.

His hair was singed and his right hand was wrapped in gauze. They stared at each other a long while before Amanda inched closer to wrap her arms around his neck.

Sarek winced visibly, and she moved to pull back. He reached up to touch her hands to keep her from pulling away.

"Your touch is acceptable, just do not…squeeze."

She looked at him and moved one hand down his chest, seeing for the first time, that he was not as well as she thought him to be. Her hand traced the outline of another long, hard strip of something wrapped around his chest beneath the plain white tunic he now wore.

Amanda looked down at her own arms, noting she was equally as bruised. Bruised, but not dead.

"You saved me."

"You are my future mate. It is my duty to protect you from harm."

She was filled with so many different emotions and there were no words to adequately express how she felt about him at that moment. Her answer to his proposition from two months prior was crystal clear.

"I accept your proposal, Sarek."

He looked at her inquisitively. And she clarified.

"I'll marry you. My answer is yes."

It was simple response, devoid of any of the embellishments that the foolishness and naivety of young love tended to bring, as they were far from that stage of their lives, but it was sincere, and it was honest, and at that moment, it was perfect.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note:** Edited by Aphrodite420. One more chapter left..._

**

* * *

Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 22  
**

Sarek rose from his spot beside her on the bed well before the sun made its appearance in the sky. He moved lightly out of the room and down the hall toward his own suite. Once there, he moved to his meditation room and, after stoking the flame, he settled down to meditate until the first rays broke the sky. His body was still worn and tired, but his mind was sharp- there was still much he had to do.

**.**

**.**

Several hours later, refreshed and content, Sarek re-emerged from his suite. It was 0800 hours and the city was, once again, quiet. He made his way toward his office, where Sakketh and Silek were already hard at work.

They could not have predicted the events of the day before and now the damage was being assessed. The morning feed reports showed there had been casualties- the blasts had killed fifty people, and wounded over 200 more. The property damage was minimal.

The mood of the embassy was solemn.

"Sakketh, request a meeting with the President and his staff. We must ensure that events such as those of yesterday do not happen again." Sarek's order was met with a nod from his assistant.

"Yes, Osu."

Sakketh rose and left the office, leaving Sarek and Silek to stand together.

Silek turned to him, but before he had an opportunity to speak, Sarek stopped him. "Though it is not logical to think that our policies were responsible for the violence of yesterday, I cannot help but wonder what we could have done differently. Had there been another way-"

"There was no other way, Sa-kai. We exhausted every option at our disposal. Vulcan had to fall before it could reach enlightenment. The same is true for the Humans."

"Indeed."

Both were quiet a long while, and stood staring out of the window at the gray clouds of fog that had descended upon the city during the night.

The door chimed again, and they both turned to face Sakketh.

"Osu-au, Earth's delegation is ready to complete the transfer process. An emergency assembly is being called today. They are planning to repeal the original vote, and carry out the transfer process as originally negotiated."

"Very well." Sarek nodded and Sakketh left the room, leaving the brothers alone again.

"She has accepted my proposal," Sarek said once the doors closed.

"There is still much she needs to know," Silek replied, still looking out of the window. "I believe it would be prudent of you to allow T'Nerual to speak on your behalf. If she is to come into our clan, she must be adequately prepared."

Sarek did not reply vocally, but there was understanding between them.

Vulcan males were not like Human males. And he understood that he could not allow her to accept his offer without the full knowledge of what bonding with a Vulcan male entailed.

"You will speak with T'Nerual about this."

"I share your discomfort; however, my wife has shown herself to be quite adept in the manner of human interaction. You would regret such an omission when the time came to pass."

"Indeed." There were no more words on the subject, and they soon departed from their places at the window. Silek exited the office to head to his own, and Sarek sat down at his desk to deal with the issue at hand. He was determined to see this crisis through to the end, and while he did not relish the discussion he also knew T'Nerual would have with Amanda, and the questions she would most certainly have for him afterwards, it was obvious the worst was over. This, he could deal with, logically and effectively.

Reaching over, he buzzed his communicator.

"Sakketh, I have a task for you. I am enclosing the documentation. Let me know when it is complete."

**II**

"Sarek, I don't understand. What is it you can't tell me?" Amanda asked as they walked down the street toward her apartment. They'd just come from dinner at the embassy and Amanda was sleepy. It was their first weekend together after the riots and it was also the first time she'd seen Sarek since agreeing to his proposal. He'd been working to steer money back into Earth's economy and stabilize the markets. And his efforts had paid off.

While things weren't perfect, they were far better now. It had been a wake-up call.

"Amanda, I cannot. No Vulcan male can. However, T'Nerual will supply the information you will need. You must make a fully-informed decision. It is the only way."

She sighed as they approached her door and she buzzed for entrance.

"Still, Sarek, as much as I respect T'Nerual, I'm a grown woman. I mean, seriously…I'm not exactly keen on talking about our sex lives with my soon-to-be sister-in-law."

"If there was another option I would accept it; however, there is none. You must do this. Good evening, Amanda."

They had arrived at the top of the building and her flat and were now standing outside her door.

With a sigh, Amanda swiped the key fab for entry and the doors slid open.

She knew there would be no way to get out of this. Sarek had made up his mind, and when he was resolved in something there was no budging him.

Leaning close to him, she reached up on her tip toes and drew him close for a kiss. They rubbed noses and he stuck his face between her chin and shoulder, in what she now knew was a sign of Vulcan affection. There was much Vulcan males had retained from their feline ancestors. The "nuzzle" as Amanda liked to think of it, was one of those things.

"Good night, Sarek."

**-xxx-**

T'Nerual stepped through the sweeping steel doors of Amanda's apartment and looked around. It was her first time here, and she was surprised by how much it resembled a Vulcan home.

The colors were warm oranges and reds, and she could see her counterpart had a knack for antique artifacts. It resembled a small museum, only with updated furniture.

She could also sense that Amanda was nervous, and she felt some empathy for her. These sorts of conversations were reserved on Vulcan for mother to daughter- and NEVER talked about among the men.

Although Amanda was not a blood relative she was a…friend. And, she would soon be called upon for a larger duty. A duty for Vulcan and a duty to the clan in which she would be married into.

As a female bonded to one of the most difficult males (and yes, though his peaceful demeanor would fool many, she would not be deceived) she could empathize with what Amanda would soon go through.

"Would you like some tea?" Amanda asked her as she guided T'Nerual to the couch.

"Yes. The child seems to be difficult today," she answered, one hand falling unconsciously to her still-flat belly. Though she didn't express it, her digestive system was especially sensitive and she had found herself consuming less because it would almost certainly be regurgitated. It was a most distressing event. Silek had expressed his concern, but she'd waved him off. Though distressing, such a reaction was quite normal in the first trimester of pregnancy.

Still, it was a most welcome time. They had been bonded for 55 years and in 10 months she would bear Silek's progeny.

T'Nerual settled into the couch and closed her eyes momentarily while Amanda disappeared into the kitchen for the tea.

When she came back again, T'Nerual was sitting up and waiting.

"Now, sit. Let us…talk," she instructed as Amanda settled down next to her and handed her a steaming mug.

**.**

**.**

"And this is what it means to be a female in the clan of S'chn T'gai," T'Nerual finished, to the sight of Amanda's wide eyes. "You have questions. I will answer," she offered.

She watched as Amanda blinked, then closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She waited while the human gathered her thoughts. After a bout of silence, Amanda spoke up, her voice surprisingly calm to T'Nerual's ears.

"So, this happens every seven years?"

"Approximately. Though, it varies by male. S'chn T'gai is a very…virile clan. The cycles are more…frequent."

"I see," Amanda replied dryly. "But, how will I know when it's time? I mean, what makes it different from regular…intimacy?"

The edges of T'Nerual's lips trembled slightly, but Amanda didn't notice.

"You will feel it. The marital bond allows you to feel each other. You will know his thoughts and emotions, as he will know yours."

This time, Amanda frowned deeply. "I know Vulcans are touch-telepaths but I don't think I like the idea of someone reading my thoughts."

"He will not read your thoughts, and you will be taught to block his and protect your own. Sa'taan is a gifted healer and will oversee your bonding process. It is not to be feared and there are other…pleasurable benefits to the bond as well, which most Vulcan females, and I am sure you— "she looked directly at Amanda as she spoke— "will find highly enjoyable as well."

As Amanda processed the words, T'Nerual waited.

"But during the Pon Farr, is it dangerous?"

"It can be, yes. As a species we are three times as strong as humans. And even for many Vulcan females, the time can be, and for some has been, difficult. However, as a female, you have the power to control the flow of your mate's time. You will learn to control him during the fever. It is something I cannot teach you—you will need to learn for yourself. It is intensely personal and is something that can only be done between bond-mates."

She watched as Amanda's eyebrows furrowed together and she frowned visibly.

T'Nerual rose to take her leave and Amanda followed.

"I have instructed you as I was asked to do. You must consider this carefully. We are a physically strong species, humans are not. You must know that the time is inherently dangerous, but can also be many other wonderful things. I leave you to your final decision. Dif'tor heh smusma, Amanda."

They had arrived at Amanda's door.

"Peace and Long Life, T'Nerual," Amanda replied as the Vulcan female stepped out into the hall. "I suppose I need a while to think on this."

"Indeed. Sarek, for all of his impatience, has recognized what his biology demands of you. He awaits your response."

With that, the doors swooshed closed and Amanda was left alone.

She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream. So instead, she simply went to the kitchen, and popped the cork on the single bottle of Moet she had stored on the counter. She reached up and into a cabinet, and pulling down a flute, she poured the golden fluid into the glass.

She was beginning to see that nothing with Sarek would ever be simple.

**.**

**.**

It was at 0300 hours and the skies were still dark when Sarek's personal communicator chirped. He was alone in his office, and reached to pick it up.

"Sarek, here."

There was silence on the other end, and he frowned, but just as he was about to speak again, he heard Amanda's voice, firm and determined.

"My answer is still yes."

**.**

**.**

Later on that morning, Amanda was at her desk in her office at the university when the door chimed.

She looked up at the young man standing in her doorway.

"May I help you?" she queried, rising from her chair.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm looking for Ms. Amanda Grayson."

"That's me."

The young man walked over and handed her a Padd.

"I have a delivery for you. I just need your signature here."

"A delivery? From whom?" she asked as she signed.

"Don't know, ma'am. But here's your package. Have a good day." The man took the Padd and turned and headed out after handing her a small white box. It fit into her hand and was perfectly square.

"Huh…" she wondered aloud as she moved back to her desk and sat down. She sat the box on her desk and began to open it. Inside was another box; this time, she recognized it.

"What in the—"

As soon as she opened the box, she gasped at what was in it. It was BIG. A dark, sparkling red that looked like it would take up her entire finger.

Inscribed on the inside of the box was a small note:

_I believe this is fitting with human marital customs._

_Sarek._

Lifting the ring out of the box, Amanda slipped it onto her finger. It really WAS too large. The stone, of course, not the ring. But she couldn't deny it wasn't gorgeous, and obviously VERY expensive.

She had to laugh though, at the way it looked on her finger. No doubt many women would kill for such a ring, but really, it was just a bit too much.

_At least he got part of the engagement process right_, she thought as a flood of warmth coursed through her for Sarek.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: For a visual on what Amanda's "ring" looks like, go to Harry Winston's website- and and look for the solitaire ruby with the baguette diamonds on the side. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Alekhine's Gun**

**Chapter 23**

There were no angelic cherubs singing. There were no great aisles to walk down. The bride didn't even wear white.

They broke every traditional human marriage custom in their bonding. In fact, the only thing they had was a city of San Francisco official, and Sa'taan.

The official held the documents they needed to sign to verify their union with the Federation, and Sa'taan, of course, was there to perform the telan, and bond them.

Sarek had granted her request to marry in the botanical gardens: it was a place that was special for both of them, so it was where they chose to bond. The entire affair lasted no longer than thirty minutes.

Amanda wore a light, gold-colored silken wrap dress with long sleeves. Sarek had donned a blue-green floor-length robe with a high neck.

T'Nerual, Silek and Sakketh witnessed for Sarek, while Dr. Templeton had offered to give Amanda away. In fact, when she'd told John she was getting married, and to whom, he'd grinned and exclaimed, "I knew it all along!"

She had laughed at his declaration.

"You aren't surprised I'm marrying a Vulcan?" she'd asked.

"Not at all. I'm surprised the Vulcan is marrying _you_," Templeton had joked, earning a jab from Amanda.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"No, you aren't. But now your Vulcan has come and is about to steal you away from us," he'd said, calming down a little.

"Oh, John. Don't think of it that way. Think of this as an extended experiment in Human-Vulcan inter-cultural relations."

"Yes. Well," he cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter, looking down at her over the top of his glasses. "Judging from the size of your ring and the smile that's been on your face these last few months, I've no doubt you'll be fine. Now, who's going to give you away?"

Amanda's happiness increased exponentially when she discovered that Dr. Templeton had brought a surprise guest to the ceremony.

"Drew!"

Right before they were about to enter the garden, Amanda looked up to see, standing next to Templeton, her former aide-and friend.

Drew had left her earlier that year, to head to Starfleet and the way they parted was bittersweet. He had professed to having feeling for her- even going so far to ask her on a date- but she had refused then, honestly believing she'd never see Drew again.

But the fact that he was here now spoke volumes to her.

Sarek and the rest of the Vulcans looked on while she ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Hey, Mandy!" He smiled at her. "I hope you don't mind me crashing the party, but I just had to be here to see you getting hitched. Ambassador Sarek's a lucky Vulcan."

"And I'm a lucky woman to have friends like you two." It was so corny, but the sentiment was entirely real.

Together they turned and made their way to join the Vulcan party at the entrance to the gardens.

**.**

**.**

Now, secluded in a quiet corner and surrounded by all kinds of exotic flora, Amanda and Sarek were preparing to bond.

Sa'taan rose and made his way to them.

"Kneel," he instructed quietly; they obeyed, and Sarek stuck out his arm for her to take. She took it and her eyes slipped closed as Sa'taan placed one hand on the side of her face, the other, on Sarek's.

In her mind, she could hear Sa'taan's voice, like a warm buzz, chanting softly. The colors that had been dancing around her mindscape went dark—and she felt, saw and thought nothing. It was black.

In the next moment though, the colors returned with an explosion of light behind her eyes in a spectrum- each buzzing and humming with vibrancy.

_Amanda?_ She turned to Sarek and opened her eyes. He was looking at her but had not spoken.

_Sarek?_ She opened her mouth to speak but he raised his finger to her lips and silenced her.

_I am here._

_You're here! In my mind!_ She smiled against his finger as they rose, both still silent but carrying on a conversation.

And then, she felt a myriad of emotions.

_Love. Joy. Happiness. Relief. _

His, not hers, but then, hers too as she fed them back to him and they were both caught in a happy buzz.

"Why are they just looking at each other like that? He doesn't look too thrilled about having just gotten married," Drew leaned over and whispered to Dr. Templeton.

Silek, overhearing, interjected. "We do not show our emotions, but they exist. I can assure you, both Sarek and Amanda are pleased."

The two figures who were the topic of conversation were oblivious to the exchange. Sarek reached out his hand to take two of Amanda's fingers in his.

_What's this? _She asked as her hand began to grow warm and tingle at his touch.

_You asked once, how Vulcan's kissed. _Sarek's eyes never left her face, and his lips never moved. But the tingle began to grow warmer as it traveled from the tips of her fingers, up her arm…and began cause her body to heat up.

_Oh._ Amanda looked at their connected fingers.

_Indeed. _

"_Oh…" _The expression slipped through her lips and came out as a breathy moan that Sarek quickly picked up.

"_Indeed…" _Hesaid as he leaned over to whisper the word in her ear.

**.**

**.**

The newly bonded couple had chosen to stay at Amanda's apartment. They had decided it would be their second home on Earth, for which Amanda was grateful. She liked the sense of home they'd enjoyed here since the deepening of their relationship. They had made many pleasant memories here. As Sarek was presently serving as Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, they would remain here for some time, and when they began the frequent travels necessitated by his position, Amanda would accompany him. This apartment, with its view that she loved, with those of her things that would remain behind, would be a touchstone to remind them of their beginning.

Still, they would need to travel to Vulcan soon.

Sarek had been called back to his home planet by his mother and Sa'taan had traveled with him.

Amanda would go the next week.

**II**

**VULCAN**

Sarek stood before the Council. Although his face was calm, inwardly he seethed. His hands trembled under his heavy Vulcan robes, but the mask of logic he wore betrayed nothing. Finally, the council stopped long enough to question him directly.

"It was logical." Following the brisk retort with a bow, Sarek turned and left the council chambers to attend to T'Pau.

Facing the Council, although most unpleasant, was infinitely more tolerable than dealing with his mother. Sarek felt her indignation long before he saw her physical countenance. Indeed, this should prove most interesting…

He took the flitter across the red sands to the rocky peaks of Mount Tarhana and strode up the stone steps to Na'nam-Kir. The citadel was a part of the family compound, and now served as T'Pau's primary residence as he had inherited the fortress upon his father's death. He pushed the heavy, black thlaxx doors open and entered a long, dark hall, illuminated by torchlight.

He began walking toward the inner chamber where he knew he would find her.

"_Sarek!" _His name came out as a hiss laced in a low growl as it echoed through the halls of the citadel, carrying so much weight that it was dark and choking. It hit Sarek's mental shields like a storm cloud, engulfing him. The hair on the nape of his neck stood on end, and violent emotions-not his own-coursed through his body. He stepped forward into the formal room that held his mother.

"_A human."_

She didn't even turn to face him, and did not speak the words aloud but the implication and disapproval were clear. He waited silently, not answering, until she finally turned to face him. The small number of staff had quickly exited at his entrance, leaving mother and son alone.

**.**

**.**

T'Pau appraised him eyes as he stood before her. _I have taught him well_, she mused to herself as her steely eyes evaluated her son. His posture was straight and his gaze, defiant, unapologetic and daring.

She had borne two sons, though there was never any question of who her successor would be. Silek had long ago demonstrated his disinterest in taking up his father's-and then his mother's-post. But Sarek…

He was just as strong, yet possessed a mind that was as dangerous as it was brilliant.

Her dark, discerning eyes met identical ones as she looked upon his face. She could tell by his stance that he would not back down. And so, after an extended silence, she turned away from him and issued her final words.

"You are first-born and you have been sealed. I cannot deny your birthright. But _she _cannot be one of us and she will _not _be. You can keep her, but do not disgrace yourself with that human in our presence. Leave me."

Without a word, Sarek turned and strode out of the great hall-the only outward sign of his anger the sound of his feet on the stone floor reverberating around the expansive walls and the powerful slam of the doors that pained her ears upon his exit.

T'Pau turned in the opposite direction, moving swiftly through the hall, her robes billowing behind her. Though she was angry at her son, she did not show it.

She worried more so for her child's sake than the human's. This girl was weak and T'Pau felt certain she would not survive past his Time. But there was nothing she could do-they were bonded.

_Kaiidth_-_What is, is_. She would have to wait-and pray he did not die in the flames. For the human could not possibly survive, and there would certainly be no offspring from the union.

Her only consolation lay in the fact that Silek and T'Nerual had conceived, but if that child, too, followed in the ways of his or her parents…

With a pang in her chest, the matriarch settled down in the solace of her meditation chamber. The incense slowly filled her nostrils as the spark cast into the firepot began to cast a warm glow about the room.

Sarek had already lost so much and she did not believe his psyche could sustain yet another blow. But it was not her choice. But _when_ and not _if_, this loss occurred, she must be prepared to act.

Her progeny or not, her station required decisions. Logic often ran counter to one's emotions.

She would not back down from her position.

From behind her, Sa'taan emerged from the shadow.

"Let'thieri, ko-eik-te 'krusu. Dungau-gazh, rish-tor."

**III**

Sarek zipped along the Vulcan desert with Amanda by his side in the flitter. The sun had long since disappeared from the sky and it was nearly dark. Amanda looked out the windows of the hovercraft as it headed north away from the terminal. Smaller buildings began to dot the landscape once they cleared the city. They were beautiful homes. Family compounds, Sarek had called them. They were all done in stone-whites, reds, browns, tans. The colors of Vulcan, and each home seemed to blend into the harsh desert world around them. They reminded Amanda of the open floor plans of ancient Rome when man still believed in Gods.

They drove for another hour as the last streak of purple faded from the sky and it the sky turned completely black. The stars were just making their first appearances, and the Mountains stretching across the distance stood like dark silhouettes against the plain before them. In the distance, Amanda could make out two lights, and, as they flew, the lights began to grow larger. She focused her eyes.

Soon, the flitter slowed to a stop. They had arrived at a large, obviously very old, and very heavy, gate. On either side were two torches-the lights she'd seen in the distance. The gate was massive, rising to the sky. Two walls projected in either direction for as far as Amanda's limited night vision allowed her to see. Sarek entered a code into the pad at the entrance and the gates began to open. He steered the hovercraft between the, and they entered into a circular drive. Amanda stepped out of the car and looked up.

Her eyes widened in amazement as she stared at what could only be described as a fortress or a castle. The structure seemed to be a blend the two done in the distinct style of ancient Vulcan. It was sharp and angled, swooping and yet imposing. Massive stones made up the exterior, weather-worn from what seemed like centuries of use. It loomed large against the night sky, casting the area around it into complete blackness. It was unlike any other compound she had seen. Suddenly, Amanda felt very, very small. Sarek motioned for her to follow him inside…

It was a combination of ancient and modern. Amanda instantly felt out of place. She saw banners, hung high from rafters towering above her head. There was a creature, cat-like and terrifying, embroidered in colors of blue-green and gold. They were standing in a long hall. Sarek stopped and turned to face her in the torch-lit space, the flames flicking shadows across his face. She knew immediately that Sarek had not told her everything. She had not married an ambassador, he was something more. And as she gazed at her handsome husband, she felt another shiver. She wasn't sure she wanted to know much more.

"Welcome home, Amanda," Sarek's voice, even in whisper, rumbled through the hall, echoing off the walls. Amanda saw a group of Vulcans emerge from the end of the all. They walked up to them and in a smooth motion that left Amanda speechless, bowed, to the human and the Vulcan standing in the hall before stepping back, and walking off.

It was quite a long while before Amanda found her voice. "Sarek, wha…" Amanda's gaze held his, questioning, nervous, wary. Sarek didn't want to be the cause of his wife's uncomfortable feelings and quickly glanced away. He felt the question forming in her head before it escaped her mouth.

"I am Sarek, son of Skonn in the House of Surak". He stood before her, hands clasped behind his back, head lowered in deference to her. "T'Pau is my mother." _T'Pau._ Amanda, like most of the federation, knew the name-T'Pau was the only person to ever turn down a council seat. Every history book included her. She was almost mythical. One person had once described her as "All of Vulcan in one place."

It was what Sarek didn't say that caught her attention the most.

_All of Vulcan in one place…_

_Sa-te 'kru._ The title felt strange on her tongue as she grappled with the truth.

_Not to you. You are my mate. I am yours. _

Amanda raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, her foot tapping.

_You are displeased?_

She pressed her lips into a straight line and began walking to the first set of stairs that she saw, Sarek following behind her.

_I see I haven't shown you exactly how I feel about certain secrets you keep._

This time, his eyebrow quirked at the sashay of her hips in front of him.

_Indeed, my wife? I am…open to your suggestions._

The sound of Amanda's laughter filled the great hall.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

**_**Author's Note:** Chapter Edited by** SpockLikesCats**. This marks the end of this story. I know it isn't quite a fairytale- I didn't want it to be. My interpretation is my own, and not the work of anyone else. I don't beg for reviews, so I value everyone who has taken the time to leave me a note. Thank you for the positive feedback and for the constructive criticism. And for those of you in the armed forces, I thank you. **Happy Veterans' Day **(**SpockLikesCats**- that's a special one for you). _**  
**


End file.
